Runo's Prince
by cartoongal11
Summary: Runo is nexpectedly kidnapped and taken to New Vestroia where she is 2 bcome Prince Hydron's bride. At 1st she doesn't like it, but gets tricked into thinking nobody wants her. Can her friends convince her, and will Dan let her know his true feelings?
1. Captured

**Runo's Prince**

**Captured**

**Chapter 1**

**Okay so...this is my first Bakugan story. I've seen some of the episodes and what happens. I'd really like to get a bunch of reviews for this story so I'm going to make it the best story like all of the rest I'm doing. I'll make the chapters long and give good details. Here goes nothing and enjoy! :)**

**(Runo's Family Restaurant)**

It was a dark and cloudy day on Earth. A storm was brewing as thunder could be heard from a near-by distance. Nobody was outside at the moment for the wind was blowing hard causing plant life to blow to the sides and laundry that was hung outside was blowing up into the air as if ready to blow off and away. Although a storm was coming, that didn't stop Runo's family from keeping their restaurant going. Yet only a couple of people where inside due to the harsh weather that was coming their way. Runo's parents were serving costumers as Runo cleaned some dishes in the back. She washed, scrubbed, washed again, and then dried. She repeated the cycle over and over again until there were no dishes left to wash. Wiping her head and sighing in relief, Runo put down the towel and sponge that she used and headed out of the kitchen door.

Just as she was leaving the kitchen, she heard something.

"_Runo..."_

_"Runo..." _

She heard it say.

Runo looked behind her and thought that maybe a window was left opened and it was just the wind. She looked around but saw that the only window in the kitchen was shut tight. Thinking that maybe she was only hearing things, Runo turned back around and headed back towards the door. Only to the hear that same voice call her name.

"_Runo...Oh Runo..."_

_"Runo..."_

Runo stopped dead in her tracks and was starting to get creep-ed out. Once again she turned around and looked all around her. Nobody but her was in the kitchen and Runo became frightened a bit. Quickly she ran too the door and out into her father. Runo was so freaked out that she didn't even see her father that stood in her way.

"Wow there Runo where's the fire?" Joked her dad.

"Oh sorry dad. I-I uh...it's just that uh...I-I thought I..." Then she stopped.

She couldn't tell her dad and mom what she heard. They would think that she was crazy or something.

"Yes Runo what is it?" He dad asked.

"Oh um...nothing. It's not important dad. Can I just go to my room now please?" She asked him and he gave her a smile and nod of approval.

"Thank dad." Said Runo as she ran up to her bedroom.

Once upstairs in her room, Runo shut the door behind her and locked in up. She had to relax and think about the voice that was calling her name. She leaned against the door and then slowly slid down onto the floor. Runo needed to clear her head and take it easy. Maybe she was just working to hard so she was hearing her name being called. She put her head down in between her legs and her arms around her legs. Then, she heard the voice again.

_"Runo...Runo...Runo..."_

_"Runo...help me Runo...help me..." _

Runo shot up her head in shock and looked all around her room. Who or what was calling her and from where?

"Who or what are you?" She asked herself slowly getting up from the floor. She stood up and took a few steps forward.

"You need help, but where are you?" She asked no one.

_"Runo...Runo...I'm in the park Runo..."_

_"I'm in the park..."_

_"Please Runo...help me..."_

Now Runo was officially freaked out. She then ran too the window and opened it to look outside. The strong winds blew hard at her causing Runo to block her face and shut her eyes. She tried to look younder towards where the park was, and then the voice came back.

_"Runo please...you must hurry..."_

_"Come to the park Runo...Hurry and come...I need your help..."_

"Okay this is spooky." Said Runo who brought her head inside and shut the window.

"Someone needs my help, but why are they calling me and who is it?" She asked herself with a finger on her face as she began to think.

Someone was in trouble and Runo wanted to help, but she didn't know who was calling her and for what reason did they call for her? Runo couldn't just stand around wondering, she had to take action and get some answers. She was going to have to find out for herself.

"If I'm going to the park, I'll need to some how get past my parents." Runo told herself.

Then Runo had an idea. She grabbed some cloth and some of her clothes, and then tied them up together tightly making a long rope of clothing.

"I'll just sneak out threw my window and then make a run for the park." Said Runo as she tied the clothing tightly to her bed leg.

Once again, Runo opened the window and then threw her clothing rope out. The clothing rope swung up in the air and then the wind blew it up into the sky.

"Aw come on!" Cried out an irritated Runo as she saw her clothing escape rope in the air.

The clothing rope flew and flew until the wind began to calm down a little. Quickly Runo grabbed a hold of the clothing rope and then stuck her foot out of the window. Carefully, Runo brought her foot against the house and then brought out her other foot. Suddenly, Runo's foot slipped and then down Runo went almost letting go of the clothing rope and falling to her doom. She held tightly onto the clothing rope and shut her eyes. Expecting the worse, Runo kept her eyes shut tightly, but then, she stopped. Slowly opening her eyes Runo saw that she was dangling from the clothing rope and she was 5 feet from the ground. Sighing with relief, Runo then gently slid down the rest of the clothing rope and safely onto her feet on the ground.

"Boy, that was a close call. To close for me." She said as she let go of the clothing rope and then turned around.

She looked straight ahead where the park was. Then, the voice called her name once again.

_"Runo..."_

_"Oh Runo..."_

_"Runo...follow the sound of my voice Runo..."_

_"Come to the park Runo..."_

"I'll soon find out who or what is calling for my help." Runo said to herself and with that, she ran off straight ahead.

She ran and she ran in search of the strange voice. You think she'd get lost, but you're wrong. Runo knew where she was going because of the voice that kept calling her name.

_"This way Runo..."_

_"Keep running straight and don't stop..."_

So Runo kept at it and ran as if she were in a marathon.

**(Meanwhile)**

Dan, Julie, Shun, and Marucho were running as fast as they could into the storm to get to Runo's family resturaunt. They had to hold up their arms to block the wind and the heavy, strong and cold wind was blowing so hard in their faces that it was hard to keep their eyes opened.

"Come on you guys! We're almost there!" Cried out Dan who could see the resturant up ahead.

They worked their way throught the strong wind and soon Dan made it first up at the door and grabbed a hold of the handel. Quickly opening up the door and running inside. Followed by Julie, Shun, and Marucho behind him and in the safety of the indoors. Everyone was gasping for their breathe as they all sat down by a near by table.

"Wow! That wind is really strong!" Said Marucho.

"I'll say, my hair is messed up." Said Julie who began to fix up her hair.

When they heard the door close, Runo's parents came out of the kitchen to investigate. When they came out, they saw Runo's friends sitting around and then looking at them.

"Oh Dan, Shun, Marucho, Julie, what are you four doing here?" Asked Runo's mom.

"Oh well after getting threw the rough wind outside, we decided to pay a vist and see Runo and how you guys are doing." Dan told them.

"Well that's very nice of you Dan. Runo's upstairs in her room would you like me to get her for you?" Asked Runo's mom.

"Nah, let it be a surprise for her." Said Dan as he got up from his seat and then headed upstairs followed by his other friends.

They went up to Runo's room and Dan knocked on the door.

"Hey Runo! Runo you in there?! It's me Dan! Dan, Julie, Marucho, and Shun here!" He called out but no reply back.

Dan knocked again onto her door and tried talking a bit louder.

"Hey Runo it's me Dan!! Can you hear me?! Runo are you even in there?!" He cried out but still no respond back to him.

"I don't think she's in her room Dan." Said Marucho.

Then Dan tried to open the door.

"If she wasn't in her room Marucho, then why's the door locked from the inside?" He asked Marucho who just shrugged his shoulders at Dan.

As Dan struggled to open the door, Julie came up with an idea.

"Oh, I know what to do!" Explained Julie who pulled out a hair clip from her hair.

"Uh Julie, how's that going to unlock the door?" Asked Dan.

"You'll see." She said with a huge grin on her face.

Dan and Marucho moved out of Julie's way as she walked up to the door and put the clip into the lock. She worked with the lock very carefully until finally, she got it opened.

"See what I mean? I managed to unlock the door." She told the guys.

Dan and Marucho then peaked inside of Runo's room. Her room was there, but where was Runo?

"Um I don't understand if the door was locked on the inside, then how come Runo's not in there?" Marucho asked the others.

"Hey, what's that over by the window?" Asked Shun who pointed at the window.

"It looks like a rope made of clothes." Said Julie who went over and got a better look at it.

"Why would Runo make a rope out of clothes and then sneak out of her own house?" Asked Dan who was a bit worried.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Shun who grabbed the clthing rope and then slid down it, onto the ground, and then he ran off.

"Hey Shun wait for us!" Cried out Dan who then went down the clothing rope followed by Julie and Marucho.

**(Meanwhile/At the Park)**

The park was deserted with only the plant life and playground in the area. Nobody was there, except, for two figures that stood in the center of the park awaiting for Runo's arrival.

"Master, do you really think the girl will come?" Asked a boy with long and wavy blue hair wearing orange clothing while standing next to another guy with blonde spikey hair wearing a red outfit and a mask on one side of his face.

"Oh don't worry Gus, the girl is sure to come. After all..." Said the mysterious guy in the mask who then held up a horn and blew into it.

_"I need your help Runo..."_

Runo on the other hand was still running through the woods until she saw an opening through the forest. She ran straight for it and when she came out of the forest, she collapes onto the ground. She was exhausted and tired from all of that running. She gasped for air as she layed on the ground. The cold wind blew onto her causing Runo to slowly sit up and hold herself. She shivered as she looked around the park. Where could that voice have come from? Runo looked all around, she saw no one, but she could still hear the voice.

_"Runo..."_

_"Where are you...Runo..."_

_"Help me...help me..." _

"Hang on I'm coming!" She cried out as she got to her feet and then ran to where she heard the voice call for her.

Runo used whatever strengh she had left in her body to run towards the voice and find out who it was that needed help. She ran and she ran towards the center of the park where the voice was coming from. As Runo kept running, The mysterious man in the mask along with his apprentice Gus stood by the playgroung awaiting for Runo.

"I can see her coming Master Spectra. Your plan has worked and brought her to us." Gus told his Master.

"Of course Gus, now once she gets into the parks center, prepare the portal while I run up and get her." Spectra told Gus.

"Of course Master." Said Gus who gave a quick bow of approval to his Master.

As Runo came into the clearing, Gus began to open up the portal. Once Runo got into the center of the park, she just stood there and looked all around the park area. She surrounding became dark and the wind blew some more causing Runo's skirt to fly to the side. Her hair blew with the wind as Runo held herself and shivered from the cold wind. All around her Runo couldn't no didn't see anyone. Until, she noticed something by the playground. It looked like a person, or two, but she couldn't make out who it was. Runo tried to scrint her eyes as she tried to make out the dark figures.

"What the?" She said when all of a sudden, one of the dark figures ran straight for her.

Unaware of who was coming at her, Runo figured that she should get out of here as quickly as possible. However, before she could even escape, the dark figure was upon her and then grabbed a hold of her body. Runo struggled to break free, but the dark figure held nto her tightly.

"Ah hey, let me go you creep!" Runo cried out in anger while struggling some more.

"Calm down and I promise no harm will come to." Said a familiar voice to Runo.

"What..." She started and then turned her head around and saw the evil Spectra by her side.

"Spectra! What are you doing here?! Let me go!" Runo cried out, but Spectra held his grip on her body.

"I don't think so, you're coming with me back to New Vestroia." He told her and with that began to walk with Runo towards the opening portal that had just appeared.

"Quick Master Spectra, I don't know how long the portal will stay up!" Cried out Gus who stood by the portal with a control pad in his hands.

Runo didn't like this. She didn't like what was happening at that very moment. Although she struggled hard to break free, Spectra would not let her go.

"Please let me go! Why are you doing this?! What's going on?! Why are you taking me to New vestroia?!" She asked Spectra who would not respond as he pushed her to keep going.

"Help!!! Help!!!! Somebody help me!!!! Help!!!!!!!" She cried out.

**(Meanwhile/In the Forest)**

Dan, Shun, Julie, and Marucho were running in the forest in search of Runo. As they kept running through the forest, they stopped in the center of the forest lost.

"Um Dan, I think we're lost." Said Marucho who sounded scarred.

"Aw man we can't be lost." Said Dan who looked around.

Suddenly, a cry was heard.

"Help me!!!!! Somebody please help me!!!!!"

"That voice, guy did you hear that?" Asked Dan.

"Hear what Dan?" Asked Julie.

"That cry for help, and that voice. I think it's Runo and I think she may be in trouble. Come on this way!" Said Dan who gestured the others to follow him and so they did.

**(Meanwhile/At the Park)**

Spectra and Runo were much closer to the portal now. Gus watched as Runo struggled in Spectra's arms. Soon the two of them where now really close by the portal.

"Master Spectra, we should make are leave." Gus told him.

"Agreed, but first..." Said Spectra who then gave Runo too Gus and then took out a note from his coat. He placed the note onto the ground and smiled while laughing a bit to himself.

Suddenly, out of the forest came out Dan and his friends running to the playground.

"Runo hang on we're coming!!!" Cried out Dan who ran very fast towards where Spectra, Gus, and Runo where.

"Dan help me!!!" Runo cried out.

"Quickly Gus get the girl into the portal." Commanded Spectra who pointed at the portal.

"Yes Master Spectra at once." Said Gus who then threw Runo into the portal and then jumped into it himself.

"Help!!!!!!!!!!" Cried out Runo before she was in the portal.

AS Dan and his friends got closer, Spectra laughed again as he watched Dan rushing to him. Then, Spectra jumped into the portal, and with that the portal then disappeared.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Runo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried out Dan who arrived to late.

Dan was so upset that he fell onto his knees and then began to cry a bit. He tried to hold it back, but he was so upset that he couldn't get to Runo on time that he just let out his tears and then screamed to the dark sky. When the others arrived they looked all around them and then at Dan.

"I was so close, I-I could have saved her, b-but I couldn't." He said crying his eyes out.

Marucho went up and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault Dan, you can't blame yourself for this." Said Marucho.

"B-but it is my fault Marucho. I-I should have been able t-to save her." He told him.

Just then, Julie noticed something that was on the ground and close by to Dan.

"Uh hey, what's that on the ground?" Asked Julie pointing to the note.

Then the guys noticed the note too and then Shun went over to it and picked it up. He looked at the note and then he turned to Dan.

"It's from Spectra." Said Shun.

"Spectra?" Said Dan who started to calm down and whip away the tears in his eyes.

Shun then handed the note to Dan. Dan took the note and opened it up. Julie and Marucho gathered by Dan to see what the note would say. Shun stood in front of Dan so he could hear what the note would say. Once the envolope was opened, and the note was taken out, Dan opened it up and began to read from it.

_Dear Dan,_

_I've captured your friend and I'm taking her back to New Vestroia with me. If you wish to see her again, then you won't come to her rescue. Unless of course you want your other friends here to perish? The girl will be kept safe and will be taken to Prince Hydrons palace. I'm sure that the Prince would like it if he met your little friend. Just remember Dan, come to New vesrtoia and not only will the rebles perish, but so shall your girlfriend._

_Signed,_

_Master Spectra_

_P.S. If you were to trade your Bakugan Drago for the girl, then I'll accept it._

"Aw no! Spectra's taken Runo back to New Vestroia with him. Plus, he's going to take her to Prince Hydron's palace!" Explained Dan.

"Aw no! We've got to do something!" Cried out Marucho in terror and fear.

"I-I-I don't know. If we go to New Vestroia our other friends will be in trouble; but if we don't go then Runo could be in alot of trouble." Dan told him.

**That's the end!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have with making and writing this chapter.**

**Thank you everyone and stay tune please. :)**


	2. The Prince

**Runo's Prince**

**The Prince**

**Chapter 2**

**(The Portal to New Vestroia)**

So there they were, Gus, Spectra, and Runo going through a light speed portal to New Vestroia. Bright lights flew past them and a scared Runo tried to remain calm. Everything was going by her way to fast that she started to see some spots in her eyes. Her wrist was being held by Spectra who held it tightly as the three of them flew.

_"Why did he capture me? What's he going to do to me? Oh my god! Dan! Julie! Alice! Marucho! Shun! Somebody please help me!" _Runo thought to herself.

Runo felt her heart begin to break and then drop into her stomach. Goosebumps ran all over her arms and then down her spin. A chill was sent all over her as Runo started to freak out a bit. She bit the lower part of her lip and constantly began to blink. Screaming wouldn't help her nor would trying to escape do her any good. Spectra held her wrist good and nobody would hear her even if she did scream. Except for Gus and Spectra. Runo was so scared that she couldn't even think straight.

"_Aw man, what am I going to do? I have no idea where I'm being taken off to nor do I have any idea why Spectra kidnapped me. Is this part of his plan to finally get rid of Dan and the others? Oh if thinks he can get rid of my friends then he's got another thing coming! Okay think Runo think! Okay so all I know is that Spectra and Gus lured me to the park, then they kidnapped me and brought me into that portal with them, and then Spectra placed a note down onto the ground before we left. What could that note have said, and what's Spectra's plan for me?" _Runo thought to herself and before she knew it, they had all reached the end of the portal.

A bright light shinned straight ahead of the three of them that was so bright that it sparkled a bit and if you look straight into it, you could almost go blind. BEWARE! Nah! Anyway...Runo gazed into the light and she just stared at it not even blinking once while looking. Then, the bright light was coming closer, and closer, and closer until finally...

Everything went blank.

Runo passed out just as her, Gus, and Spectra went through the portal to New Vestroia. It was only hours later when Runo finally came to her senses and woke up. Slowly everything became clear as Runo opened up her eyes. She groaned a bit as she came to her senses unaware of where she was at the moment. Once everything became clear, Runo turned her her to each side of hers and looked at where she was.

Her surrounds where a bright blue color and fine smooth wooden trimmings. A dresser next to a closet; a door that lead to the bathroom; a table with a huge mirror attached to it and fine jewelry boxes and a beautiful silver brush on top of the table; a balcony with beautiful drapes that you could see through and it was a bright pink color; straight ahead of her was a door that was the entrance in and out of the bedroom. Runo slowly got up into a sitting position and looked at the bed she was on. It was a huge bed with a smooth blanket on top of it. It was soft and a dark blue color with lots of pillows that were small and large sizes and the bed had drapes that were the same as the window drapes.

"_How did I get here? This place is really nice bedroom, but why am I in here? If I'm a prisoner then shouldn't I be in a prison cell? Then again nobody said I was one. I've got to get out of here, but where exactly is here?" _Runo thought to herself as she rubbed her head and then fell back down onto the bed.

"Oh what am I going to do now? I've got to figure out where I am and why I'm here." Runo said to herself.

Suddenly, Runo heard something. It sounded like footsteps coming this way to where she was. Then she heard the footsteps stop and then the sound of mechanical sliding doors open up. Runo shot up from the bed into a sitting position and looked to see two familiar faces by the door.

"Spectra...and Gus...well, well, well." Said Runo who sounded annoyed and angry.

"Well now, not much of a pleasant welcome that I hoped for, but no matter." Said Spectra smiling a little bit.

"Yeah like whatever." Said Runo sounding annoyed and rolling her eyes.

"So what gives kidnapping me and then bring me here. Where ever here is that is." Runo asked Spectra.

At first Spectra just stared at Runo and then laughed a little bit. An evil laugh to be exact of course. Anyway, Spectra then turned too Gus and gave him an assignment.

"Gus, go and tell the Prince that the prisoner has awoken and will be brought to him at once." Spectra told Gus without looking away from Runo.

"Yes Master Spectra." Said Gus bowing to Spectra and then leaving the bedroom.

Now Spectra was all alone with Runo. Who by the way still wanted her questions answered by Spectra.

"Alright enough of the silent treatment!" Runo cried out.

"Tell me what's going on and why I'm here already!" Cried out Runo.

Spectra once again laughed in an evil tone and then walked over and grabbed Runo's wrist.

"Uh hey what are you doing?!" She asked him.

Spectra then pulled Runo from the bed onto her feet and the dragged her out of the bedroom.

"Hey let me go! Where are you taking me?!" She cried out.

Without responding to her cries, Spectra just lead her into the hallway and then to who-knows-where. As Runo was struggling under Spectra's hold on her, Spectra lead her down one hallway after another to the Princes throne room. When the two of them got there, the Prince was sitting on his throne while Gus was on the far left side awaiting for their arrival. Spectra brought Runo into the room with him and up to the Prince.

"Prince Hydrone." Said Spectra taking a bow before the Prince.

"Ahh Spectra, it's about time you got here, and who is this with you?" Asked Prince Hydron who looked at Runo up and down.

"This my Prince would be the friend of that Dan boy who's been stopping your plans with the Resistance." Said Spectra to Hydron.

"Really now? This lovely young lady is a friend of the Resistance boy? I find that hard to believe Spectra." He claimed while twirling his hair and not taking his eyes off of Runo who was starting to get a little creep-ed out.

"Yes she's friends with those Resisstance." Said Spectra.

"Well now Spectra, why did it take you this long to kidnap her? A beauty like her should have gotten here sooner." Said Hydron still twirling his hair and staring at Runo.

"Tell me, what is her name?" He asked Spectra.

"Why not just ask her Prince Hydron?" Asked Spectra.

"Alright then." Said Hydron who got up and walked over to Runo.

Runo began to shake a bit and her heart was pounding like a drum. A drum so loud that she could hear it pounding in her ears. When Prince Hydron got close to Runo, he took hold of her hand once Spectra let go of her. Spectra then went over and stood by Gus.

"Spectra, could you please give me some time with this lovely girl here." Said Hydron.

"Yes Prince Hydron." Said Spectra who then left with Gus leaving Runo alone with Prince Hydron.

When Spectra and Gus left, Prince Hydron gave a sly smile to Runo as he held onto her hand and then took hold of the other hand.

"So...what is your name?" He asked Runo who just stared at him with a blank stare on her face.

"Come now, surely you must have a name." He said.

"Um...uh...I-I my name's Runo your highness." Said Runo to Hydron.

"Please now no need to call me your highness. Just refer to me as Prince Hydron my lady." Hydron told Runo as he then kissed her hand.

Runo became shocked by how Prince Hydron was being so kind to her while on the other hand, she still didn't know why she was here.

"Um excuse me Prince Hydron, but I would like to know why I was kidnapped and brought here to your palace please." She asked Hydron who then let go of her hands and then turned towards his throne.

"You are a curious young girl aren't you?" He said while sitting down on his throne just gazing and staring at Runo.

"Yeah so? Look I just want to know why I'm here that''s all! Why have Spectra kidnap me when you've got other problems on your hands?!" Runo told Hydron who looked at her in amusement.

He shook his head and then pulled out something from his pocket. It was a gold ring with a ruby in the center of it. He looked from the ring to Runo who was still waiting for her answer.

"To answer your question Runo is quiet simple. See I've heard much about your friend Dan Cooper and the Resistance. How they're fighting to release and free all of the Bakugan that have been captured. That doesn't please me. In fact it's made me really upset how they just think they can barge in and ruin everything I've set out to do." Explained Hydron who stood up from his throne and then began to walk around the room.

"Spectra should have been able to handle them, and the same goes for the rest of those so-called brawler minions. I mean how hard is it to take care of and destroy the Resistance now?" Said Hydron who played with the gold ring while walking and talking.

"Well...I'm guess it's pretty difficult, but they're only doing it because what they're doing is good." Runo told Hydron who then looked over his shoulder and then at Runo.

"So, you're friends with the Resistance?" Asked Hydron.

"Yes I am, and if you've got a problem with that, then you should just throw me in a jail cell! Either way my friends will save me no matter what you do!" Runo told him with confidence in herself.

Hydron didn't say anything to her, more he just turned and walked over to her showing her the ring.

"This rign belonged to my grandmother who then gave it to my mother before her big day." He told Runo.

"Um big day?" Said Runo confused.

"Of course, this was my mothers engagement ring." Hydron told Runo.

"Engagement ring? Well...it's very lovely Prince Hydron, but why are you showing it to me?" Runo asked him hoping she wouldn't hear what she was afraid to hear.

"Because my dear Runo, I'm asking you for your hand in marriage." He told her and then got down on one knee and took Runo's right hand into his.

"Runo, would you do me the honor and marry me?" He asked her with a sly smile on his face as he looked up at her.

"W-W-W-What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried out Runo who then moved her hand out of Hydron's hand.

"ARE YOU CRAZY????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out at him.

"I can't get married!!!!!!! I hardly know you and I'm to young to get married!!!!!!!! Besides, I don't even love you!!!!!" Runo screamed.

"Well now, you don't have to get all up and in my face." Said Hydron sounding a little angry.

"Besides, what better why to destroy your friend Dan then to break his heart hm?" Said Hydron who held onto Runo's hands.

Runo was now ready to just punch Hydron if he tried to do anything funny to her; and if he thought that she was going to marry him, then he's just plain crazy.

"Hey look Hydron if you thin..." Started Runo before Hydron put a finger to her lips.

"It's Prince Hydron Runo. Prince Hydron." He corrected her.

Just then before Runo could even blink, Prince Hydron went in for the kill. NOT!!!!! He really went in for a kiss. He kissed Runo right on the lips. His soft wet lips against her smooth lips. This really startled her and made her feel uncomfortable. Runo tried to break free from Hydron's kiss, but he held her good and tight. He held onto her back and his fingers touched her hips sending chills down her spine. Runo pounded onto Hydron's chest, but then he pulled her closer to his body.

"_Oh my god what does he think he's doing?!?!?! He's kissing me!!!! Oh the nerve of this guy!!!!" _Runo thought to herself.

Soon Hydron stopped kissing Runo and their lips parted from one another. Runo took a couple of breathes of air before giving Hydron a dirty look.

"What the heck was that for?!" She asked him in anger.

"Oh just because I find you attractive and cute when you're angry." He told her with yet another sly smile on his face.

Then Hydron sniffed Runo's hair making her feel really uncomfortable. He then rubbed the back of her head and then the back of her back. Runo was getting really freaked out and she really wanted to just punch the guy in his face. She was so angry and freaked out.

_"Dan... where ever you are...please...come help me. Save me from this...nightmare...please." _Runo thought to herself as Hydron kept on rubbing Runo's back and head as Runo's head laid on his shoulder.

"Oh Runo, Runo, Runo, Runo..." Said the Prince who then brought Runo's face to face his own.

"I shall let my father know of our engagement and we shall be wed soon." He told her.

"B-B-But I-I can't get married." Runo told him.

"Nonsence!" Cried out Hydron.

"You shall be my bride and my new princess of Vestroia." Hydron told her.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." Said Runo looking the other way.

"I mean, I don't even think I'm the princess type. I'm just an average girl who's in love with someone else. Not you Prince Hydron. Please, just let me go back home." Runo told him.

Prince Hydron was silent at first, but he just stared at Runo before speaking again to her.

"My dear Runo, it does not matter. I am the Prince of Vestroia after all, and I always get what I want." Hydron told her with an evil grin on his face.

Just then, there was a beeping sound being made. The Prince turned around to see a button blinking.

"Would you excuse me for a minute." Said Hydron who walked over to where the blinking button was.

He walked over to the blinking button leaving Runo where she was standing.

As Hydron was taking care of business, Runo stood where she was until she realized something. The Prince wasn't looking at her and she wasn't that far away from the door. This was her chance to make a run for it. She could escape and find a way back home to Earth. Carefully Runo kept an eye on Prince Hydron while walking backwards towards the door. She looked from Hydron to the door, back to Hydron to the door again, and she kept repeating this cycle.

Slowly she made her way to the door and was so close to making her exit. Just as she was about to make her leave, the doors opened up on there own. That gave Runo a startle and her eyes went wide open. She started to shake and slowly turned around to see who was behind her, and there behind her stood Shadow and Lync.

"_Oh why me?" _Runo thought to herself as she started to shake like a blender.

"Hey Hydron, what's this we hear about Spectra kidnapping one of the Brawlers girl?" Asked Lync who then looked at Runo.

"Hey I remember you! Your Dan's girl!" Lync cried out while pointing at Runo who started to walk backwards back towards Prince Hydron.

"She's that Dan guys girl?!" Cried out Shadow.

"Yeah she is and what's she doing with you Hydron?!" Questioned Lync.

Hydron then turned to Lync and Shadow.

"It's Prince Hydron Link, and Runo here is mine now." Hydron told them while walking over to Runo's side.

"She's your now? Oh come on, how can she be all yours now?" Asked Lync.

"Because she's going to be my bride." Hydron told him.

"WHAT????!!!!!?????!!!!???!!!!!" Cried out Lync and Shadow at the same time.

"You heard me you two. This girl's going to become my bride, and if there's a problem then I can easily send the two of you to the dungeon." Hydron told them while holding Runo close to his body.

"Uh..." Was all Runo could say while looking from Hydron to Lync and Shadow.

"Now do you two mind? Unless you have something important to tell me, then get out of here." Hydron told them and pointed at the door.

So Shadow and Lync left Hydron and Runo mumbling and grumbling to themselves. Once they left, Hydron began to rub Runo's body. This was making Runo feel really uncomfortable and really wanting to punch Hydron and beat him up. Right up until he was all black and blue and blood was showing.

"Um...excuse me Hy...I mean Prince Hydron, could you please stop doing that?" She asked him.

"And why would I do that?" He asked her while still rubbing her body.

"I would really like it if you stopped please?" She asked Hydron.

"I can do whatever I want. Now relax and just let me take you away." He whispered to her through her ear.

_"Help...me...Dan...please...help."_ Runo thought to herself.

**Another chapter done and done**

**Please review and await for the next chapter**

**Stay tune for the next chapter please**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Dinner and A Plan

**Runo's Prince**

**Dinner and A Plan**

**Chapter 3**

**(New Vestroia/Runo's Bedroom)**

Okay so after the whole creepy experience with Prince Hydron, he brought Runo back to her bedroom where she'd be staying until after the wedding. Runo was so glad when Hydron finally stopped touching her and let her go. She had to try and relax and forget all about what just happened. She still had major chills all over her body and goosebumps everywhere. Runo laid down on the bed and held a pillow close to her body. Tears began to form in her eyes until Runo lost it and just cried into the pillow. The thought of getting married to Prince Hydron and never seeing her friends again was ripping her apart. Plus the thought of never getting to see Dan again really ripped up her heart.

_"Oh Dan, I wish you were here. I wish somebody knew that I was here so they could help me. I don't want to get married. At least not to Prince Hydron." _

_"Why do I have to suffer this? Won't somebody help me? Please Dan, come and save me." _Runo thought to herself while bursting into my tears.

**(Runo's POV)**

Everything that was going on and happening at this very insteat was slowly tearing me apart. I couldn't handle or deal with this pressure. I wanted to run away. I wanted to scream. I wanted to kill Prince Hydron for touching and kiss me. 'Yuck!' The nerve of that guy! If he's trying to break Dan's heart, he's breaking mine more, and Dan. I've always been there for Dan and he's always been there for me. Sure there are times when we argue and can't stand each other, but it's only because I care for him. Man I feel stupid. Why am I even sitting here when I should be trying to escape?

If I was in here and I'm sure everyone thinks I'm here, then why not try and escape? All I have to do is find something that can transport me back home to Earth. Aw...but how am I going to find something like that? This place is probably huge and it could take me forever just to find something like that. I've got to think this thing through. I need to try and relax and clear my mind to help me think. Okay...relax...no more tears...just relax and calm down.

Thinking...

Thinking...

Thinking...

Thinking...

Thinking...

Then it hit me!

If I could trick and convince Hydron to take me on a tour of his palace, then I'd find just what I'm looking for into getting back home. Of course that would mean doing something that I'd hate and would suck...**ALOT!**

I was going to have to be nice too Hydron...and...uh it's gross just thinking about it...and...flirt...with...him! **YUCK! x(**

**(Nobody's POV/Just back to the original)**

So Runo had a plan, but when would be a good time to do it and use it on Hydron? Suddenly, the doors went open and in came Spectra. Runo turned and when she saw him, she gave him a disappointed look on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked him with her arms crossed together.

"Prince Hydron wanted me to tell you that he wants to invite you to join him for dinner." Spectra told her.

"Oh yeah right, if you think I'm going to..." Said Runo before it hit her.

This was it. This was her chance to get Hydron to show her around the palace so she could find a way of escaping.

"Um...sorry...w-what did you say?" Runo asked trying to sound sweet to Spectra.

"The Prince asked if you'd join him for dinner tonight." Spectra told her again.

"I see, so...what time does he want me to be there?" She asked him putting on her best sweet and innocent look.

"Very soon, and he wants you to put on something formal and nice." Spectra told her.

"_Of course he does. I mean what's next? Me doing a crazy dance that involves me showing off my body to him? Not in his life!" _Runo thought to herself.

"Okay then I'll come." Said Runo.

Spectra then smiled at Runo.

"I'll let the Prince know of your decision then." Said Spectra who turned around and left Runo to get ready.

Once Spectra left, Runo went off to get ready for dinner with Hydron. Runo walked over to the closet and opened it up to reveal so many guorgus gowns. So many to chose from and yet this gown had to be absolutly perfect! If she was going to get Hydron to give her a tour of the palace, the dress she would wear had to be perfect. Something that would get his attention. Then she saw it. The most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. Runo pulled it out of the closet and then brought it to the mirror where she held it up in front of her.

It was a long gown that was care free and touched the ground; smooth and it sparkled a bit in the sunlight; no sleeves but simple strapes; the gown was a light blue color with green swirls at the bottom of the dress; a ribbon around the middle of the dress that was a dark blue color; and matching gloves to go with the gown.

"Yes! If this doesn't get Hydron's attention, then I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to get on Hyrdon's good side and have...no, make him give me a tour around this place so I can find something to help me escape." Runo told herself as she went to get change.

**(Some Time Later)**

Runo came out of the bathroom wearing the gown and went to look at herself in the mirror. Runo stood in front of the mirror for a while to get a good look at herself. She looked...beautiful. This had to surely work to get Hydron under her spell.

"I sure hope this works." Runo said to herself as she held out her arms and spung around in a circle.

"Don't worry Dan, I'll find a way to get back to you. If not, then please Dan, you've got to some how get to New Vestroia and rescue me." Runo said to herself just as the door then opened up.

Runo turned her head and saw Lync standing in her bedroom.

"Oh Lync, w-what are you doing here?" Runo asked him a bit startled.

"Ah...his royal Prince sent me to come and get you for dinner." Lync told her while leaning against the wall and looking at his fingers.

"Okay..." Said Runo rubbing the back of her head.

"Yep." Said Lync then looking up at Runo.

"Well come on then, the Prince isn't that patient with waits." Lync told her.

So Runo walked over by Lync and then followed him out of her bedroom and into the hallway. They walked and they walked down many hallways. Runo stood by Lync, but she didn't speak. She was as quiet as a mouse. Lync didn't seem to care and he just lead the way. Pretty soon they reached a door at the end of a hallway.

"Here we are. Just through these doors." Lync told her.

Runo looked up at the door and the two of them went inside.

**(Meanwhile/On Earth)**

Dan, Julie, Shun, and Marucho were on Marucho's jet to Alice's house. Dan had told Alice what had happened and that they were coming over. On there way, Dan couldn't stop thinking about Runo. The thought of what Spectra was putting her through and what Hydron could be doing to her was driving him crazy. When he told Runo's parents about Runo being kidnapped, they totally freaked out. Runo's mom passed out into Runo's dad's arms and Runo's dad got angry with this situation. He wanted his daughter back and he wanted her back here where she belonged. Dan had promised that he'd take full responsibilitie and bring Runo back. However, what had happened back at the park was still stuck in Dan's head.

Dan couldn't stop thinking about what had happened back at the park. How he couldn't get to Runo in time. How Spectra and Gus took here away to New Vestroia. How Runo was probably in big trouble because of him. Dan wouldn't forgive himself for what happened to Runo until she was brought home safe and sound. Runo was probably being tortured and kept prisoner in Hydron's dungeon against her will.

"_Runo...oh god I'm so sorry Runo. I-I should have gotten there faster. I should have been able to save you. Aw man...what kind of a friend am I?" _Dan thought to himself while laying on the couch in the jet.

While Dan was all up in his thoughts, Julie came over and sat down next to him.

"Dan? Dan? Dan? Hey Dan?" Said Julie waving her hand in front of Dan's face while trying to get his attention.

Then Julie decided to pinch Dan's arm and that got his attention. Making Dan jump up and scream 'Ouch!'.

Dan rubbed the spot where Julie pinched him and then looked at her.

"Julie what was that for?" Dan asked still rubbing his arm.

"I just wanted to come over and talk to you Dan. You havent said much after telling Runo's parents about what happened and what happened in the park. Are you okay? We're all worried about you Dan? Do you want to talk about it or something? Talking always seems to help people. At least most of the time anyway." Julie told him.

"Look Julie tanks for your concern, but I can't talk right now I just need to think for a while." Dan told her and then got up and left for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Dan pulled out Drago who was sleeping.

"Psst...Hey Drago I need your help." Said Dan quietly trying to not wake up his friend.

"Drago. Psst...psst...Drago." He said again.

"Drago please wake up. I need your help." He said.

Not making any progress, Dan rolled his eyes and then did this.

"HEY DRAGO WAKE UP!!!!!!!" He shouted loud enough that made Drago scream and then pop out of his ball form and into the air.

Once Drago landed into the palm of Dan's hand and gaspig for air and trying to calm down. Once he did all that, Drago looked around and then up at Dan.

"Dan?! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Asked a still shocked but curious Drago to Dan.

"Sorry for waking you up Drago, but this is really important." Started Dan to Drago.

"Alright Dan, what's wrong?" Asked Drago.

"Runo's been kidnapped by Spectra and Gus and have taken into New Vestroia to Prince Hydron's palace. Spectra mensioned that if I bother coming/going to New Vestroia Runo's going to be in big trouble along with the Ressistance." Dan told Drago.

"I see." Said Drago to Dan.

"We have to do something Drago. We have to save her." Dan told him.

"Don't worry Dan, we'll get Runo back, but we'll need a plan." Drago told him.

"Me and the others already told Alice and now we're coming to her place. She said that her grandfather was fixing up the portal so that way we can all go through it. Not just me, Shun, and Marucho, but Julie and Alice to. That way we can all go out there, find and rescue Runo with the help of Mia, Ace, and Baron too. We've got to rescue Runo we've just got to! I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her Drago." Dan explained to his friend.

"Calm down Dan I understand. We will find her and bring her back home Dan. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." Drago told him.

"I hope you're right Drago." Said Dan as he then looked up at the wall thinking of Runo.

_"Don't worry Runo, I'll be there. We'll be there. Everyone's going to be there soon enough. Just you hang on because I'm coming." _Dan thought to himself.

**(Meanwhile/New Vestroia)**

Lync had shown Runo into the dinning hall where Hydron was sitting at the head of the table awaiting for her arrival. The table was about five feet long in a small/medium lenght room. Food was spread and placed on the table along with fancy dinning wear. Runo walked in first followed by Lync. When Runo walked into the dinning room, Hydron noticed her and she definetly caught his attention for sure. He looked up and down her body, and gave an evil looking smile.

"Here she is Prince Hydron." Said Lync pointing at Runo who stood in front of him.

"Thank you Lync, and now leave us." Said Hydron and Lync then left the room leaving Runo alone with Hydron.

"Well Runo I have to say, you look very beautiful in that dress." He told her while twirling his hair and looking up at Runo.

"Um...thanks...and...thanks for inviting me to dinner." Said Runo showing a nervous smile at Hydron.

"But of course, of course, it was my pleasure." He said to her.

Hydron then made a hand gesture to Runo.

"Come now, there's no need to stand around. Although I could gaze and stare at your beauty for hours." He told her making Runo giggle nervously while trying not to get to disgusted.

"Come now, please, come and sit here by me." He told her and patted on the chair cushion next to him.

"Um...sure." Said Runo trying not to freak out.

Slowly she walked over to the chair that was next to Hydron. Trying to relax and keep her calm, Runo showed no fear and no worries. Well...she was worried and freaking out on the inside, but she kept it all inside. The only thing that was on her mind was to escape and reunite with Dan, but would he come for her? Did Dan really care enough for her enough to come and save her? Soon Runo made it to the chair next to Hydron. Hydron got up and then got to the back of the chair and pulled it out for Runo to sit down. Trying to be kind to him, Runo took a sea and Hydron gently pushed her in before returning to his own seat. Runo just nodded her head to Hydron as a sign of thanking him for doing that. Hydron just stared at Runo as if he were hypnotized. Runo didn't know that until she looked from the corner of her eyes. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Runo decided to take action.

"So...um...Prince Hydron. Um...nice place you got here." Said Runo.

"Well thank you Runo, it is a rather nice palace don't you think so?" Said Hydron staring deep into Runo's eyes.

"Um...o-oh yeah! A-and you eyes. They're so...well...they sparkle in the light." She told him giving a nervous giggle and smile at Hydron.

This made Hydron just laugh and chuckle a bit before he said anything to Runo.

"Oh Runo, you are quiet the entertainer." He said.

"Um...did I say something funny?" She asked confussed.

"To me, 'Yes'. Although there is one thing that I don't understand." Said Hydron.

"What's that?" Asked Runo.

"Why all of a sudden you're being so nice to me?" He told her while twirling his hair.

"I'm not a fool Runo. Don't think I don't know your little game here. You're up to something and I intend to find out what it is." He told her while still twirling his hair.

"OOOOOkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy. Look, maybe...we got off on the wrong foot and got off on a bad start. I...just thought that maybe...we could...start over. Maybe?" Runo told him trying to sound convincing to him.

"Really now?" Asked Hydron.

"Yeah, and I was just a bit angry with being kidnapped that's all. I shouldn't be angry but more...um...relaxed?" She said not sure about that last thing she said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well...it's...just what came up in my head." She respond.

"I see." Said Hydron with an eyebrow raised up.

Thinking that she wasn't getting anywhere, Runo began to eat the food on her plate to help her think. Hydron on the other hand was eating his food to. That is until he heard a beeping noice coming from this comunication thing. Therefore, he got up and left the table.

"Excuse me Runo, but I have something that I must attend to right now." He told her and with that left the room.

Once Hydron was gone, Runo sat where she was all alone.

"_What's he up to? Does he really suspect me, or is this some sort of trick? I can't let my guard down. I have to be prepared and ready for anything that hHydron's got up his sleeves." _Runo thought to herself.

Just then, Hydron reappeared and walked back to the table and sat down next to Runo. Pretending as if nothing had happened, Hydron began to eat as Runo had done before. Runo just stared at Hydron wondering what he had done and where he had gone? Runo stared at him as she ate her dinner, but soon the silence was broken when Hydron took hold of Runo's hand making Runo stop with what she was doing and looked up at Hydron.

"You're probably wondering where I went huh? You're probably wondering what I was doing huh? You're probably waiting to hear what I have to say huh? You're just waiting for answers aren't you?" He asked Runo with a sly smile on his face.

"Um...well...um...well uh...yes." Said Runo.

"Allow me to explain to you." Said Hydron.

"My father had just called and wanted to know how my progress was going. I told him things were fine and that I had something important to tell him." Hydron told Runo.

"Oh? W-what did you have to tell him?" Asked Runo afraid of what she might hear.

"I told him that Spectra captured you and brought you here to my palace. Then I told him about our engagedment, and he was a bit shocked. Probably because of how I mensioned that you were a friend of the Resisstance. My father thinks that you should be used as bait to lure in the resisstance, but i then told him about how your friend Dan has feelings for you. My father began to grow intreged, but he'd prefer if you were just bait. No matter though, it won't matter because your friends aren't coming for you and thanks to me convincing my father, we'll be married within the week." Hydron explained to Runo.

"W-wait a minute? W-what? M-m-married within the week? W-w-what are you saying?" Runo asked him shocked.

"What I'm saying is that by the end of this week, we shall be wed." Said Hydron who took Runo's hands and held them up with his as he gazed into her eyes.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Cried out Runo.

"T-the end of the week?! B-b-but that's only four days from now!" She shouted.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Asked Hydron in a calm voice to her.

"Wonderful?! You've got to be kiding me?!" Shouted Runo.

"How is it wonderful that I'm going to marry the Prince of New Vestroia when I don't love you and you had me kidnapped?!" Runo asked Hydron in anger.

"Well now, I think you better start to love me because you'll soon belong to me." He told her.

"I'm nobody's prize nor am I yours." She said to him.

"It doesn't matter to me. After all, I always get what I want and that include **YOU**." Hydron told her.

"You won't get away with this because my friends **WILL** save me and you'll be **DEFEATED**." Runo told him.

"Oh I'd like to see that happen, I really would." Said Hydron who then twirled his hair.

"Yeah well...you just wait and then you'll find out and see for yourself you big jerk." Runo told him.

Just then, Hydron grabbed a hold of Runo's wrist rather tightly causing Runo to feel pain.

"Now listen to me and listen good, you will marry me by the end of the week and you'll show respect to me. You can think and say what you want, but your friends won't come for you. Therefore, you will be my bride and belong to me." Hydron told her in anger making Runo begin to cry a bit.

"P-p-please l-l-let me g-g-go." Said Runo.

"Not until you agree to marry me and forget about your little friends and them coming to rescue you. Do you understand?" Hydron told her in anger as he held onto her wrist tighter.

When Runo didn't respond due to the fact that her wrist was in terrible pain, Hydron squeezed her wrist tighter making Runo wince in pain.

"I said...DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?!" He cried out into Runo's face.

"YES! Yes I understand!!! Now just please stop it you're hurting me!!!" Runo cried out in pain and tears.

"Good." Said Hydron who then released Runo leaving her to wince in more pain while rubbing her wrist.

Runo looked at Hydron and then back at her wrist. Tears began to over flow her eyes as Runo began to cry. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Hydron.

"Forgive me for what I've done Runo, but a princess must be taught and punished properly for talking back like that to her future husband." He told Runo.

Runo turned away from Hydron. She didn't want to look at him or even talk to him after what he'd done. Hydron although angry just stayed calm and then grabbed Runo bringing her up onto her feet. Runo looked at Hydron who stared at Runo for a bit until he dragged her out of the room. He went through the door and walked with her down the hallway not saying a word to Runo. Heck Runo didn't even say anything to Hydron. He just kept on dragging Runo who was scared at what was to come.

"_Aw man, what is he doing? Where is he taking me? Aw man somebody help me." Runo thought to herself._

Soon Hydron and Runo came to a door and in they went. What room was or is it you may ask? It was Hydron's throne room where he sat upon his throne and watched what was happening between the Vexos and the Ressistance. Hydron then lead Runo to his throne and placed her on it.

"Do you really think your friends are going to save you?" He asked Runo.

"Yes I do and nothing you say or do is going to make me think differently." She told him in anger.

"Well then think again my dear, sweet Runo." He told her and then pushed a button that was on his throne chair.

_Back on Earth/ Alice's house_

After flying in the air for what seemed like forever, Dan and his friends had finally approached Alice's house. The jet landed onto the soft and snowy ground where it dropped of Dan and the others. Once they were outside, Dan qquickly began to run straight for Alice's house.

"Hey Dan wait up!" Cried Marucho.

"Yeah give us a break and wait up!" Cried Julie.

But Dan wasn't listening. He was so focused on rescuing Runo that he had no time for stopping and waiting. His heart was pounding like a mighty drum, his pulse was increasing, sweat was dripping down his face, but he just kept on running. He soon approached Alice's house and there out on the front poarch was Alice and her grandfather.

At first Alice didn't see Dan coming her way, but then she heard a noise that sounded like screaming and shouting.

"Alice! Alice! Hey Alice! Alice!"

Alice heard this and quickly turned around to see Dan running as fast as he could towards her.

"Dan!" Alice cried out and then went running towards him.

The two of them ran towards each other until they met and stopped ten feet from Alice's house. Dan nearly passed out from the non-stop running that he had just done so he had to catch his breath before going anywhere else. Then Shun, Julie, and marucho came into view and ran up to Dan and Alice.

"Hey Alice great to see you!" Cried out Julie in happiness as she hugged Alice.

"It's great to see you guys to." She told them returning the hug to Julie.

"Grandfather they're here!" Alice cried out to her grandfather.

Her grandfather waved to the Brawlers and they all waved back.

"Come on inside you guys. There's food and drinks all set up for you." Said Alice with a bright smile on her face.

"Great Alice, we haven't had any lunch because dan was in such a rush to get here." Said marucho.

"Well then come on. We can have lunch while discussing and coming up with a plan on rescuing Runo." Alice told them.

And with that the Brawlers went inside, but Dan needed help getting in because of all the running he did. So Maruch and Shun helped him in. Once inside, everyone got settled in, made themselves at home, grabbed some food, and then began to discuss important matters.

"Okay so Runo's probably now at Hydron's castle and if we go there then he'll have our other friends in New Vestroia eliminated." Said Dan.

"Yeah, and if we give up Drago, then we'll lose another friend." Said Marucho.

"So if we want to get Runo back we'll need to think this through carefully." Said Shun.

"Forget planning, it's time for action!" Cried out Dan.

Then Drago popped up on Dan's shoulder.

"Dan I know you want to rescue Runo, but Shun's right. We need to think things through and plan carefully before doing anything else." Drago told him.

Then Ingram popped up on Shun's shoulder.

"I agree, we must move slow and steady and then when the time is right, we spring into action." Ingram told them.

And then Elifin popped up on Marucho's shoulder.

"I'm with Drago and Ingram on this!" Elifin cried out.

"I agree to! We need a good plan to save Runo before actually rescuing her." Said Marucho.

"Aw come on!" Whinned Dan who then slapped his head.

"Dan calm down." Said Alice who went up to him and put her hand on his other shoulder.

"I understand that you want to rescue Runo. We all want to rescue her, but Shun's right. We need a plan and we need to plan it carefully before jumping ahead." She told him.

Although Dan didn't want to plan, and just go and rescue Runo, he knew deep down that Alice was right.

"Alright...you guys are right...we need to plan and think things through before doing anything else." He told them.

"Don't worry Dan, we'll rescue her, but we'll do it together." Alice told him and everyone agreed.

_Back in New Vestroia/Hydron's palace_

Hydron had pushed a button revealing to Runo an exact image of her friends back home on Earth from one of his screens. Only, they weren't planning, working, discussing, or even talking about her. From the image on the screen Runo saw her friends going on with their normal lives. Not evening caring that she was gone. From another image that Hydron had brought up, she could see her parents going on with their normal lives as well. They didn't even look upset or worried that she wasn't their with them or the fact that she had been kidnapped and brought to New Vestroia. Nobody seemed to be worried about her at all.

"_No...no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!! This can't be right! This can't actually be happening right now! Nobody knows or cares that I'm not there. T-this isn't right! No! No! No! No!!!" _Runo thought to herself as she watched everyone go on with their normal lives.

Runo could soon feel tears filling up in her eyes as she watched these images right in front of her. Hydron looked at Runo and smiled. This was what he wanted. He knew that he was going to win and have her as his bride.

_That's it Runo, just keep on watching them. Watch as they don't care about you or ven bother to come and find you. Soon you'll forget all about your friends and family and be all mine." _Hydron thought to himself as he saw Runo now crying.

**Well that's it**

**Sorry for taking so long**

**Oh what's going to happen now?**

**Please review what you think will happen next if you'd like to please**

**Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter**

**"One Door Opens While Another One Closes"**


	4. One Door Opens While Another One Closes

**Runo's Prince**

**One Door Opens While Another One Closes**

**Chapter 4**

**Well I'm sorry it took so long so long to update, but at least I'm doing it now huh? Now it's time to get down on it. Enjoy! ;)**

**Recap**

So Prince Hydron was showing Runo false images of what her friends and family were doing. They were just carrying out with their everyday lives not even concerned that she wasn't there. Of course what she didn't know was that Hydron had made these false images to show her. That way she'd soon forget all about her friends and family.

**Regular**

Runo was crying and crying as she watched the images of all of her friends and family forgetting and not caring about her. Hydron just watched her cry and smirked. His plan was falling into place, and it wouldn't be long until Runo became his. Of course in order for things to go smoothly, he had to gain her trust. So as Runo cried some more, Hydron gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Runo lifted up her head and turned to Hydron. Then gently, he whipped away the tears in her eyes. Runo held onto herself and looked away. She was feeling so many emotions right now that she couldn't express or say anything. Hydron pretended to understand how she was feeling and then embraced her in a hug. Not sure of what to say, Runo just allowed Hydron to hug her as she slowly closed her eyes.

"_So far so good, but I'm not yet done." _Hydron thought to himself.

Runo soon started to cry a bit again, but it wasn't as hard and much as before. Still, Hydron held onto her as she cried the last of her tears out of her eyes. Hydron gently began to rub her back and whispered sweet things in her ear. This did make Runo feel a little better, but not by much. She was still really upset, but to upset to even care about what Hydron was doing or how she was to wed him at the end of the week. Yet, she also felt like something wasn't right. Yet, she didn't seem to care about it at the moment. She just laid back and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Hydron's shoulder.

"There, there my darling everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright." He told her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but it was the only way to get you to understand and listen to me."

Runo just nodded her head, but stayed on Hydron's shoulder. Hydron just smirked some more as he held onto Runo tightly. After about saw 5 minutes, Hydron stopped hugging Runo and had her face him. He noticed that Runo's eyes were red and a bit swollen from all the crying she had done. Runo rubbed her eyes a bit, but Hydron then brought her hands down into his own.

"Runo, I don't want you to hate me for what I showed you, but it was for your only good." He told her brushing her cheek gently.

"Don't let your friends and family get the best of you. You still have me, and I promise to never neglect you. Unlike some people."

Runo looked at Hydron with her swollen red eyes. She wasn't sure what to say to him or even what to respond back to him. She blinked her eyes a couple of times at Hydron who smiled at her.

"_Is he really telling the truth? Are all those images I saw for really? Did everybody just...forget about me? That can't be though, my friends and family love me. They would never just forget about me. Would they?" _Runo thought to herself.

"_Still, if what he's showing me is true, then maybe they have all forgotten about me. If only I could get to Mira, Baron, and Ace, then they'd help me. Oh, but...I feel sort of weak. I-I think I need to lay down for a while."_

"I-I-I would l-l-like to g-go to m-my room p-p-please." Runo told him as she started to shake.

Hydron understood and helped Runo onto her feet as they walked back to her bedroom. As the two of them walked down different hallways back to Runo's room, Hydron could only feel both victory and guilt inside of him.

"_Ii feel a bit bad for causing this girl so much pain, but it won't matter. Her feelings aren't much of a concern to me anyway. What matters is that I break the heart of that Dan Kuso boy she likes so much and I make her my new princess of New Vestroia." _Hydron thought to himself as he lead Runo into her bedroom which they had finally arrived at.

Inside he lead Runo over to the bed and pulled the covers away. Then, he gently helped her onto it where she layed down onto the bed and slowly closed her eyes as she snuggled up into a ball. Hydron covered her up in the covers and then placed a small kiss on her cheek. Runo was to upset and exhausted to push Hydron away. So she just excepted his kiss. Hydron rubbed her back and then whispered something in her ear.

_"Please stay in this room, I have important business to attend to. Just promise me that you'll stay here. I'll come and check on you in a while okay?" _Whispered Hydron to Runo.

Not feeling the urge to argue with him, Runo just decided to agree with his.

"Y-Y-Yes." She responded very quietly, but Hydron managed to hear her.

"Good girl." He told her and with that he left Runo alone in her room.

Soon Runo was all alone. This left her with some time to think things through about what she was going to do. On the one hand she could try and escape from Hydron's palace and find the Resistance; or she could stay where she was and just accept her fate and marry Hydron. Did she really want to do that though? Yet did her family and friends, especially Dan, really forget about her? No! No she refused to believe it! She could.

"_Oh god, w-what am I suppose to believe in? W-Who can I trust?" _Runo thought to herself.

She felt the need to cry again, and so she buried her face in the pillow and did just that. She just cried and cried until finally, she cried her last few tears and got a major headach. Resting her head on the pillow, Runo began to drift off into a deep slumber.

**(Meanwhile/ Hydron's Throne Room)**

Hydron had just entered the throne room and settled down on his throne. He had alot on his mine, but mostly on Runo. That girl was just driving her crazy. It was true that he did find her attractive, but now she was just driving him crazier then he had ever felt before. Her big light blue/green eyes, her long blue hair, her lovely face and figure. God if he the two of them weren't so young then he'd do her right now. He soon felt a headache coming along and had to stop. Relaxing and getting Runo out of his mine, Hydron pushed a button and called upon Spectra.

"Spectra, I have a job for you to do." Said Hydron.

"Yes my Prince what is it that you need?" Asked Spectra.

"I need you to attend to something for me."

"Of course."

"I want you to locate the Resistance, find them, and bring them to me. If Dan Kuso some how manages too get too New Vestroia, then the Resistance is going to be the first he goes to. See to it that they're dealt with and placed in my dungeon. I don't want to have anyone interrupting my wedding Spectra. See to it that, that doesn't happen."

"I'll make sure of it my Prince."

"Good, now if Dan Kuso does get into New Vestroia, I trust that you'll...take care of him. Permanently, and you'll deliver to me the Dragonnoid."

"It will be done."

"Good, that's all." And with that Hydron finished his conversation with Spectra.

"With the Resistance locked up and Dan Kuso eliminated, Runo will be all mine, my collection will be complete, and New Vestroia will be under my control once all of the Bakugan are captured." Hydron told himself.

"Everything will soon fall in order. I will not allow any disruptions or anyone ruining my plans. For soon, all will tremble."

**(Back On Earth/ Alice's House)**

So where I last left off, the gang had arrived at Alice's house and decided to discuss their plans for saving Runo. They needed a strategy. Time. Patience. All that other important stuff when it came to forming a basic plan. Um, so like after they all had lunch, Alice led them into her grandfather's lavatory where he was working on the Time Dimensional Warp Gate Thing. (Whatever it's called. Sorry.)

"Hello Grandfather." Said Alice.

Hearing her voice and the sound of footsteps, he turned his attention to everyone.

"Oh Alice, Dan, Marucho, Julie, Shun. Welcome! Welcome!" He told everyone.

"Hello there Dr. Gehabich."

"Hey Doc!"

"Good day to you sir."

"Hello!"

Once everyone had greeted the good Doctor, he walked over to them for he had some news about his progress.

"I'm glad that you're all here, for I have some news about the progress coming along to the machine." He said.

"Great, let's hear it! The sooner it's done the faster we can get to Runo!" Said Dan in excitement.

"Well there's some good news and some bad news." Said Dr. Gehabich.

"Let's hear the good news first because I think we all need a little cheering up." Suggested Julie.

"But wouldn't it be better to get the bad news out of the way first?" Suggested Marucho.

"Yeah, but the good news would lift up our spirits."

"I agree, but the bad news we should get out of the way."

"The good news."

"The bad news."

(Just so you all know while these two our arguing, everyone watching them and those sweat drops you sometimes see on anime shows is on everyone else.)

"The good news."

"The bad news."

"The good news."

"The bad news."

"Good."

"Bad."

"Good."

"Bad."

"Good."

"Bad."

"GOOD!"

"BAD!"

"Will you guys just knock it off!" Shouted Dan ending Julie and Marucho's argument.

Julie and Marucho both immediately stop arguing and look at Dan. Their expression is blank and embarrassed.

"Sorry Dan." The say at the same time.

"Just give us either news Dr. Gehabich." Suggested Shun.

"Alright then. The bad news is that the machine that can open a portal leading back into New Vestroia has a few minor...problems." He said.

"Problems?" Said Marucho.

"Uh oh." Said Julie.

"Aw man, what kind of problems?" Asked Dan.

"Well, the transporter seems to be offline with any network found on New Vestroia."

"What does that mean?" Asked Dan.

"What I mean is that there are different network connections to everything that has a computer. Within each computer is a network that needs a connection in order to connect with the Internet. (Yeah I'm not that great and smart when it comes to computers. I'll try to make it sound like something that would go wrong with a machine and computer connection, but I can't promise anything that grand okay?). Therefore, I can't just simply push a button that'll take you all to New Vestroia. I need a running network connection and the right coordinates to get you all there." Explained Dr. Gehabich.

"So...what are you saying?" Asked Dan.

"What he means is that the machine won't work unless it gets a connection to New Vestroia's network Dan." Explained Marucho.

"That's a problem." Said Shun.

"Aw man! Please tell me the good news is better than this?" Cried Dan nearly collapsing.

"Actually yes it is. I've almost got the machine up and running. If I can just get a near-by connection with New Vestroia, then I should be done sometime today on it." Explained Dr. Gehabich.

"Alright!" Shouted Dan jumping for joy.

"But again, I still need to find a working network connection with New Vestroia before I get the network going Dan." Dr. Gehabich told him.

"Well...I guess its better then nothing right?" Said Dan to no one in particular.

"Don't worry Dan, everything will be alright. We'll get to Runo and rescue her as soon as possible." Alice told him.

"Thanks Alice, but still, I just hope that she's hanging on out there." Said Dan wondering what was happening to Runo.

**(Somewhere In New Vestroia)**

Somewhere out in the middle of who knows where exactly, but it was somewhere in New Vestroia. A moving vehicle like machine is roaming the valley lanes of New Vestroia. It was a long and huge moving vehicle, like a train that was heading off to no particular destination, but just going along. Inside the main hanger where three bakugan brawlers. They where Ace, Mira, and Baron. They were all at different stations working the vehicle and making sure it stayed on course. Ace was driving while Mira and Baron were on opposite sides of each other checking the systems and what was going on outside.

"Everything seems to be going smoothly Ace." Said Baron.

"Nothing out of the ordinary to report here." Said Mira.

"It's been a slow and quiet day for us hasn't it?" Said Ace to his friends.

"it's been pretty much boring if you ask me." Said Baron.

Mira laughed a bit at that and Ace just shook his head.

"Let's just focus here you guys. You never now what's going to pop out and surprise us." Ace told them.

So they kept watch and went back to their normal duties. As they continued on with what they were doing, they had no idea what was coming next. From the high mountians, there stood Gus and Spectra watching and awaiting for the Resistance to arrive.

"Master Spectra, do you really think this plan is going to work?" Asked Gus.

"It's full proof Gus. The Resistance will have no idea what's coming to then until it's to late." Spectra told him.

"What of Dan and the others?"

"If they do arrive in New Vestroia, we'll be sure to give them a proper welcoming."

With that said the two of them flew off and for the moving vehicle down on the ground. They flew their vehicles carefully over it and then jumped off of them and onto the moving platform. Leaving their vehicles on auto pilot. Standing their ground, Spectra and Gus were about to make an opening to get into the ship. Spectra took out a weapon and used it to cut the steal on the ship. He cut a big hole and then he and Gus jumped into the ship. They found themselves in the engine room which was just what Spectra hoped for.

"Alright Gus, you know what to do. Use the micro bomb on the engines which will shut down and stop the ship. Then, we'll capture the Resistance when they least expect it." Explained Spectra.

"Understood Master Spectra." Said Gus as he took out the micro bomb and threw in at the engine.

Then quickly the two of them got out of the way as the micro bomb started counting down and then exploded. Making a loud explotion sound and and huge bang to the engine. There was a huge fire and smoke was coming out of the hole that Spectra made to get inside of the ship. Oh! Oh! A-A-And then due to the explotion, the Resistance went flying from where they were sitting and standing. Then their vehical just immediatley stopped where it was, and then all systems and power went down. After that, Mire, Ace, and Baron got up from the ground and back on their feet, but only to find themselves surrounded by darkness.

"Ugh...Mira! Baron! Are you guys okay?" Shouted Ace.

"Um...oh. Yeah, yeah I think so." Said Mira rubbing her head.

"Ouch. I'm alright, but I think I'm going to be bruised in the morning." Said Baron getting onto his feet.

"Aw man, what happened?" Asked Ace.

"Something must have happened to the engine. The power's completely out, and nothing's working." Said Baron while trying to get the computer to work.

"We better check it out." Said Ace.

"Right!" Said Mira and Baron.

So all three of them headed down to the engine room in hopes of figuring out what went wrong. They had to bring flashlights along because it was dark of course. When they got to the engine room, smoke was still coming out of the engine which was pracically destroied now. Flames were over it, but they were slowly dieing out. In complete shock, Ace, Mira, and Baron ran over to the engine. They stood and looked in horror at it wondering what could have happened?

"Wow! The engine is completely destroied!" Shouted Baron.

"I think we already know that Baron thank you." Said Ace annoyed.

"What...happened...here?" Asked Mira who was still in shock.

"I don't know." Started Ace looking at Mira.

"But I think this wasn't an accident."

"Hey guys look up there." Said Baron pointing to the ceiling where the hole was.

When Ace and Mira looked up and saw it, they knew that somebody had savataged the engine just to stop them. Yet the real question was who? And why?

"Somebody destroied the engine on purpose. If the vehical stopped working, then that means the engine was just destroied. We've got to be careful, whoever did this might still be here." Explained Ace to the others.

Mira and Baron agreed, but right before anyone could do anything something shot out and trapped all three of them. Plummiting to the ground, Mira, Baron, and Ace were struggling free of whatever had them trapped.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Ace.

"Somebody's here." Said Mira.

"Yeah, but who?" Asked Baron.

"That, would be us." Said a voice in the shadows.

From the firey flames of the engine came out two dark figuers so that Ace, Mira, and Baron could see.

"Spectra! I should have guessed!" Shouted Ace.

"And Gus." Said Mira.

"Surprised?" Said Spectra with an evil smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?" Asked Ace.

"Oh I think it's quiet simple really. By order of Prince Hydron, you're under arrest and are to come with us." Explained Spectra.

"Not going to happen!" Cried Ace.

"You have no say in this Brawler." Said Gus.

"Why are you doing this Spectra?" Asked Mira.

"I'm glad you asked Mira because it's simple. You remember your friend Dan Kuso, Marucho, Shun, Julie, and Runo?" Started Spectra.

The Resistance looked at him in anger and curiousity.

"Your dear friend Runo is being held in Prince Hydron's palace and is to be his bride by the end of the week. The Prince has ordered us to capture you so that you don't interfer with his wedding."

That put shocking faces on all their faces.

"No way!" Cried Ace.

"No." Said Mira.

"Prince Hydron marrying Runo? That's not right." Said Baron.

"And yet it's all true." said Spectra.

"Yeah well you can tell his royal paineness that he won't get away with and that the Bakugan resistance will stop him." Ace told him.

"Why don't you tell him yourself. Gus." Said Spectra.

"Yes Master Spectra." Said Gus taking out what looked like a gun and shot it at Ace, Mira, and Baron.

Little did they know was that it was really a sleeping tranquilizer gun. Once Gus shot them with it, they were all knocked out in a second. Then Spectra and Gus took them back to Hydron's palace so that they would be locked up until the Prince decided their fate.

**(Back at Hydron's Ralace/Runo's Bedroom)**

In her bedroom Runo slept in a deep slumber in her warm bed. Still wearing the dress she wore to dinner with Hydron, and still curled up into a ball. Her eyes were red and swollen from her constant crying, and her mind was swirling with thoughts of her family and friends. She held tightly onto the blanket as these painful thought of everyone her knew and loved left her one by one. Unil...there was none. She was all alone in a dark place.

No sunshine.

No sound.

No laughter.

No love.

Nobody was there for her.

Runo tossed and turned in her bed groaning a bit as she did this. Hydron then walked through the door to find Runo fast asleep. He smiled and twirled his hair as he walked through the door and to her bed. Hydron walked up to her side and rubbed his hand on her face. He just stared down at her as she slept like a baby. He notice Runo squinting her eyes and tossing and turning alot.

"_She must be having some unpleasent dreams after what I showed her. Can't believe she fell for all those fake images. Tipical, and yet if she fell for that, then maybe she'll fall for whatever else I have to tell her. This is going to be fun_." Thought Hydron.

Then he gently shook Runo's shoulder slowly waking up a sleepy Runo.

"Huh? Um...um..." She said.

"Runo my darling, wake up." Said Hydron.

"Hm..uh what? Oh...um..." Said Runo slowing rising into a sitting position on the bed.

She rubbed her eyes and then looked at Hydron once her vision became clear.

"Have a nice nap Runo?" Asked Hydron smiling at her.

Runo didn't know what to say to him. She just nodded even though it was a lie. Hydron just nodded as well even though he knew she was lying to him.

"I don't want you sleeping for to long my love, but now I need you to get up. One of my servants will be here shortly to help you into your wedding gown." He told her.

"Wedding...gown?" Said Runo who forgot that she was marrying Hydron.

"Oh...right. Sorry, I must have forgotten."

"It's alright, people forget about things whenever they're upset or tired." Hydron told her taking and rubbing her hand.

"_His hand is so...warm. It feels good when he does that. No! No, snap out of it girl! What are you thinking? He's evil! He doesn't care about you like all of you loved ones! And yet...he's been really nice since that incident earlier. Maybe he really does care about me?" _Runo thought to herself.

"Do you need anything at all before my servant gets here?" Hydron asked her.

"Oh...um...no thank you, I-I'm alright." Said Runo.

"Very well then. I have to go, but I'll come back to check on you again later. I don't want to hear of any problems when I return. Understood?" He told her.

"I-I understand Prince Hydron." She told him.

"Good girl." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

Runo blushed slightly as Hydron left her. She decided to get out of bed and wash up before Hydron's servant came to get her ready into her wedding gown. In the bathroom, Runo washed her face with a warm washcloth. She looked at her reflection in the mirrior and noticed that this wasn't who she really was. The Runo she knew didn't get so upset, or feel so helpless, but thinking that nobody wanted her anymore, what could she believe in? Just then, she could hear the sound of the door opening and somebody coming into the room. Leaving the bathroom Runo walked out and saw who appeared to be Hydron's servant.

She was an old lady, wearing a simple dress; an apron around her; white socks; slip-on-shoes; and a bandanna on her head. She had her long grey hair pulled back in a bun, she wore glasses, and carried a sewing kit and what looked like Runo's wedding gown in her hands.

"Hello there deary, I'm Helga and I'll be helping you into your wedding gown." Said Helga with a sweet smile on her face to Runo.

Runo could tell that this woman was a kind old lady. So she decided to just corroperate with her.

"Alright then. What do you want me to do?" Asked Runo.

"Oh just stand on that stool please while I get everything ready." Said Helga pointing to the stool.

"Sure thing." Said Runo who got on the stool as Helga got everything set up.

**(Meanwhile in the Dungeon Area)**

It was only a matter of time before Spectra and Gus returned to Prince Hydron's Palace with Ace, Mira, and Baron. Once they got their; the three Bakugan Brawlers were thrown into the dungeon just as the Prince had ordered.

"You can't do this to us! We will get out of here, or else Dan and the others will come and break us out! Then we'll rescue Runo, and kick your sorry asses!" Ace cried out while holding onto the bars of the jail cell that he, Mira, and Baron were in.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Baron who sat on the floor.

"We need to get out of here or at least send a message that we need help." Suggested Mira.

"Ugh! If only we had a comunicator with us. Then we could try to contact Dan." Said Ace as he hung his head down.

"Sorry Ace, but I don't have a communicater." Said Baron.

"Same goes for me to Ace." Said Mira.

"Aw man, so unless Dan some how gets to New Vestroia and figures out we're gone, then we're stuck here and Runo's doomed to marry Hydron." Ace told the two of them.

"I just hope Dan gets here soon and that Runo's holding up." Said Mira standing next to Ace.

**(Meanwhile in Runo's Room)**

Runo was standing on the stool with her arms out as Helga worked on Runo's gown. Runo wore her gown as Helga sowed and stiched it up. The gown Runo wore was beautiful. Simply beautiful. It was a really long gown that covered the stool Runo stood on and gently touched the ground; it had flowless sleeves; a v-shaped collar; it was a medium color white with sparkles all over it; a lighter white ribbion around the waist; matching slipper shoes with small ribbions on them; and a long and sparkling veil to go with it all.

"Just about done here sweetie. Just a few more stiches and your gown will be all done." Helga told Runo as she finished the bottom of the dress.

"Oh, okay then. Please take your time." Said Runo.

"_God I hope she finishes really soon. My arms are killing me from holding them out for so long." _

Then the front door opens and in come Hydron. When he set his eyes on Runo, he was absoultly stunned by her beauty. His eyes went wide open, and his jaw dropped. Runo took notice of this when she turned her head and saw the look on his face.

"_Wow, uh...okay...Either there's something wrong with this dress, or he thinks I'm...beautiful in this?"_

Hydron walked over to the front of Runo to get a better look at her.

"I have to be honest with you Runo, you look simply beautiful in that gown. You will truely make a beautiful bride when the time comes." He told her taking one of her hands into his own.

This made Runo blush, but she just looked away. Hydron took her face and moved it to face him again.

"Don't be shy, it's quiet alright to be this way. What with these changes, thoughts, and feelings that must be going on inside you. Just you remember that I'm always here for you, and I'm always going to be." He told her and then kissed her hand.

Runo just blushed some more and smiled a bit. Almost forgetting all about her friends and family, Runo was to caught up in what Hydron had done to her.

**Thus ends this chapter**

**Sorry it took so long**

**But let me just tell you all that the next chapter's when Dan and his friends get into New Vestroia and go looking for the Resistance**

**Well actually they arrive at the vehical that belongs to the Resistance, but when they get their they find nobody to be in there**

**Then they try to drive the vehical and locate the Resistance**

**But then...Spectra and Gus go after them once Hydron locates them coming**

**Later on Runo goes exploring the castle and has some alone time with the Vexos**

**They try convincing her that she's better off forgetting about her friends and staying in New Vestroia with Hydron**

**So what's going to happen?**

**Just wait and see please**

**Thank you and please review**

**Bye!**


	5. Think About It

**Runo's Prince**

**Think About It**

**Chapter 5**

**(Earth/The Laboratory/4:34 pm)**

"Aw...hey Alice, is your grandfather done with the transporter yet?" Groaned Dan.

"Sorry Dan, but after that huge fuse blow out yesterday, it'll take a little more time to get the transporter up and running." Alice told him.

"Oh come on!"

"Dan calm down! Groaning and complaining won't get the transporter up and running. You need to be patient." Shun told him.

"I can't be patient Shun!" Cried Dan pulling his hair.

"How am I suppose to patient at a time like this? Runo's in trouble and our only hope of getting to her is still in repair."

"Please Dan, I know that you want to get Runo back. We all do, but we have to be patient until Dr. Gehabich." Marucho told him with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Dan." Said Julie.

"Runo's a tough girl. I think she can look after herself until we get to New Vestroia."

"I know Julie, but I just...I just..." Started Dan who couldn't make out the last words to his sentence.

"Just what Dan?" Asked Shun.

"It's just..."

What could he say? What should he tell them? That he secretly had a crush a Runo since they were kids? That he loved Runo more then he love anything or anyone else in the world? He couldn't tell them that. If not, then what should he say?

"It's...just...I...I...I feel guilty." He finally told them.

"Guilty?" All four of his friends said at the same time.

"Why do you feel guilty Dan?" Asked Alice.

"Because...Because I didn't get to her on time. I couldn't save her before going through that portal." Dan replied.

"It's not your fault Dan. You did the best you could to save her." Alice told him while trying to lift up his spirits.

"Thanks Alice, but I still wish I could have done more."

"Don't worry! We'll get Runo back!" Cried Marucho with pride.

"Yeah...we'll get her back." Said Dan to himself as he looked out a window.

"_I promise you Runo, we'll come looking for you soon enough. Once the transporters fixed, we'll find the Resistance and then come looking for you. I'm going to find you and set you free. This I swear!" _Dan thought to himself.

"Alice!" Cried a voice.

"Alice!"

"Huh?" Said everyone at the same time.

"Grandfather?" Said Alice confussed.

"Alice! Alice get everyone and come to the lab quick!" Cried Dr. Gehabich.

"We better go and see what's going on." Said Shun.

"We should." Said Marucho.

So everyone ran out the door and into the snowy surrounding. Everyone that is, except Dan. He was still looking out the window and occupied with his thoughts. Julie came back and stood by the door to see what Dan was doing.

"Dan! Dan! DAN!" She cried out.

"Huh? What the?" He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Dan come on! Alice's grandfather called us into his lab. I think the transporter might be done." Julie told him.

"Ah...huh? The transporter? Oh right! The transporter! Coming!" He cried back.

**(Meanwhile in New Vestroia/Prince Hydron's Palace)**

One day down and three to go. It wouldn't be long before the wedding took place. Servants got straight to work decorating the palace; preparing the food; cleaning and straightening out the dining room; and getting the room for where the wedding would be held prepared. Prince Hydron kept everyone busy and running around. All just for a perfect wedding that he planned on having. Although he was still more concerned about Dan and his friends getting into New Vestroia, discovering his plans, and then taking him down. Yet there had been no word what-so-ever about Dan Kuso's presents; that didn't mean that he shouldn't be on his guard. As for Runo however, Hydron made sure to keep Runo unaware of what her friends were really up to. He had given her permission to explore his palace, but to not try and escape. Of course he was sure that she wouldn't even do that. After showing her those fake images of everyone she cared for ignoring her, he knew that she'd listen to him.

For today, Hydron had made a plan on what he was going to do. For most of the morning he would check and inspect the palace. making sure that everything was going according to plan. Then later on, he would go to his quarters and investigate New Vestroia. Making sure that if he saw Dan Kuso, he would alert Spectra and have him take care of Dan.

Runo on the other hand was exploring the palace. Since Hydron had given her permission to explore, she had wondered around due to her curiousity. She also took the liberty to wear another gown that was in her closet.

Today, Runo wore a gown that was a dark purple color; fit her body and showed her figure; went down a little bit past her knees; was ruffled on the bottom; had a ribbon around her waist; spegettie straps; wearing black stockings; black gloves; and black ballerina shoes to go with it. Oh and he hair was down. No ponytails or nothing. Although she did have her hair held back a bit, but the rest fell flat down.

Runo had been walking down different hallways for most of her morning. She soon grew quiet bored and decided to just stop and sit down on the floor for a little while. (The only reason she's sitting on the floor's because she's down a hallway where there are no doors. Just in case anyone's wondering.:)) So she sat on the ground. Brining her knees close to her body and holding them with her arms around them. Runo hadn't been feeling all that well since yesterday. Sure she wasn't in a prision or being tortured for information on her friends, but she still wasn't happy.

Her thoughts of her friends and parents ran through her head like a movie projecter. What Hydron had showed her yesterday ran through her head. Although she tried to forget about it all, it all just stuck to her mind like glue. So while trying to forget about everything, Runo was soon disrupted by the sound of footsteps coming her way. Hearing the footsteps coming close to her, Runo got up off the floor and started to walk away. She was just about to turn the corner when...

"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got here." Said a familiar voice from down the hall.

Runo turned around and noticed Lync standing in the middle of the hallway with his arms crossed together.

"Oh...um...Hey there Lync." Said Runo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah look I didn't come here to say 'Hi' to you okay? However, I did come here to talk to you." He told her as he walked closer to her.

"Talk to me?"

"Yeah genius, talk to you."

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Excuse me but who's talking here?"

"Ugh...What do you want Lync?"

"That's better, and now I'll tell you. I came to talk to you about your up coming marriage to Prince Hydron."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh nothing, but I think you should know that you should go forth with this marriage."

"What? Why?"

"Because, although the Prince can be a spoiled brat, he seems to really care about you."

"H...H...He does?"

"Oh yeah. As a matter of fact, I overheard him talking about how special you were, and how he couldn't have chosen a more perfect bride."

"H-H-He said that?"

"You know it."

"Wow. He really...really cares for me?"

"Yep, and now without further ado I bide you goodbye."

And with that Lync walked past Runo leaving her where she was. She was kind of surprised at what Lync had told her about Hydron thinking she was special. Dan had never called her special before. In fact, she never even heard those words or any other words like that come out of him. Why? Why did Dan never say something like that to her? Was she not special to him? What was the problem? Was something wrong with him? Or was it her?

Walking down the hallway again, Runo wasn't paying attention when she bumped into Shadow.

"Hey watch where your going!" He yelled at her.

"Sorry." Runo muttered.

"You've got alot of nerve doing that." Said Shadow.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't see you coming." She told him.

"Just watch it next time you got that?"

"Yes...I got it."

"Good, now move out of my way...Princess."

Just as Shadow was walking past her, Runo grabbed his arm making him stop.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse you what?"

"Wh-What did you say?"

"I said..."

"No wait I know what you said, but what did you mean by that?" Asked Runo as he let go o his arm.

"What I mean is that since your marrying his royal highness, you're going to be refered to as Princess Runo from now on."

"Okay...But what's with the grin on your face?"

"Oh...nothing. 'Hee', 'Hee', 'Hee'. Later...your highness." Said Shadow as he walked off laughing.

Runo just watched him thinking to herself what his problem was? Shaking her head, Runo turned around and walked on. Walking down more hallways, Runo was all to herself. That is, until she came across Volt and Mylean. The two were talking to each other and didn't even notice her until. Runo thought that she could just sneak past them. Checking to make sure they were still talking, Runo began to slowly walk past them. She was just about to reach the other side of the hallway when...

"Well now, get a load of this Mylean." Said Volt.

"_Dame it! I was so close to getting away! Shit!" _Runo thought to herself as she turned and looked at Volt and Mylean.

"Well now, if it isn't the lovely bride-to-be." Said Mylean.

"What's the matter, can't find your way around the palace?"

"Maybe she was looking for Hydron so she could make out with his?" Mocked Volt.

Runo just gave them both an angry look with her arms crossed together.

"Aw...what's the matter? Did we make the little Princess angry?" Taunted Mylean.

"What are you even doing out here in the hallways anyway? I thought you were suppose to be in your room?"

"Well...I was, but Prince Hydron granted me permission to wonder around his palace." Runo told her.

"Well aren't you just lucky?" Said Volt.

Runo gave a nervous chuckle and smile to him.

"You know Runo, since you're going to be marrying Prince Hydron this will be a great opportunity for you." Started Mylean.

"A great oppor-What are you talking about?" Runo asked her.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about." Mylean told her and then turned to Volt.

"Leave us please."

"Whatever."

So Volt walked away from Mylean, and past Runo. Giving her a glare as he walked away from her. Runo stared at him unaware that Mylean had walked up to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Runo turned her attention to Mylean.

"Now that we're alone, it's time we have a little 'Girl talk.'" Said Mylean with an evil smile on her face.

"Uh...sure. Okay then." Said Runo.

"Good."

"Now as I was saying before, this is a great opportunity for you. Since you're going to becoming the Princess of New Vestroia, you'll get command at somethings that the Prince normally does. You'll get to order people around and do whatever you want. Of course with great power comes great responsibility so...don't over use it. Of course there's also something very important that you should know before your wedding."

"Really, and what's that?"

"When you marry Prince Hydron, all of your old friends including The Resistance and Dan Kuso. Are now your enemies."

"My enemies?"

"Of course. You can't be friends with the enemy Runo; and why would you still be friends with those guys after they just dumped you."

"Dumped me? Ho-How did you..."

"Prince Hydron told me and the guys."

"Oh..."

"Hey look, I know it must be hard for you. Don't feel bad because it's not your fault. Some people just can't understand who they're letting go off. All I can say to that is that they're jerks who don't deserve you. If you stay here and marry the Prince, then you'll gain respect and independence. Not only from the Vexos, but from everybody in New Vestroia and Vestal."

"Wow, I never thought of that before."

"You see? So why don't you just stay here in New Vestroia?"

"Well...I-I don't know. What about all of the bakugan?"

"I'm sure you can discuss that with the Prince. I on the other hand must be going. If you want to talk to the Prince, you'll have to head to the Throne room. I'm sure you know where that is after last night correct?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I know where it is."

"Good, and don't forget what we've talked about."

And with that said Mylean walked off leaving Runo where she was.

**(Back on Earth/The Lab/5:14 pm)**

"Grandfather we're here!" Cried Alice as she and everyone else walked in through the door.

"Ah Alice!" Said her grandfather turning around from a machine.

"I'm glad you're all here I have great news."

"Well...what is it? Does it have anything to do with the transporter? Can we now use it?" Asked Dan who was really curious and excited.

"Calm down Dan. Take it easy and we'll find out soon enough." Said Julie.

"So what's the great news sir?" Asked Marucho.

"Well it took longer then I had planned, but I managed to get the transported up and running." Said Dr. Gehabich.

"No way! Really?" Said Dan.

""Yes, and I made a few modifications to the transporter. With just the push of a few buttons, all of you should be able to go through to New Vestroia." Said Dr. Gahabich.

"YES! YES! YES! WHOA WHO!" Cried Dan in joy.

"Of course all we have to do now is put in the coordinates and then you'll all just have to jump right in." Said Dr. Gehabich.

"Sounds good enough for me!" Cried Dan.

"Dr. Gehabich, do you mind if I help you?" Asked Marucho.

"Of course not Marucho. Please." Said Dr. Gehabich allowing Marucho to come over where he was standing.

"So...how long until we can use the transporter?" Asked Dan.

"I would say about 2 hours." Said Dr. Gehabich.

"Two hours? Aw man." Said Dan.

"Aw...look on the bright side Dan." Said Julie.

"What bright side?"

"At least we don't have to wait for twenty four hours."

"Please don't push it Julie?"

"Sorry."

**(Back in New Vestroia/The Palace)**

After her encounter and talks with the Vexos, Runo had gone off in search of Hydron. She wanted to go and discuss somethings with him. Some of them involving somethings that Mylean had talked to her about. Of course there was more then just that bugging her. What if Mylean was right? What if everyone she loved really did forget about her? Thus once she was wed to Hydron, make them all her enemies? Could that really be true? Perhaps Hydron could provide her with the answers? So she walked down the hallways until she came to a door at the end of a hallway.

"This is definatly the same place where he lead me yesterday. He should be in here right now. At least I hope he is?" Runo told herself as she walked in through the door into the throne room.

She was correct of course.

Sitting in a chair looking though what looked like files, Hydron soon noticed Runo in the corner of his eye.

Smiling at her, he got up and walked over to her.

"Ah Runo my darling hello." He said taking her hands into his own and kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing here? Paying a little visit to me I suppose?"

"Well...kind of." Said Runo.

"Really? Well do tell." Said Hydron leading her over to his desk.

"Well...I...I was wondering. Well actually...I talked with Mylean, Volt, Lync, and Shadow not to long ago." Started Runo.

"You had a nice little chat with them?" Asked Hydron taking a seat back in his chair.

"I guess so, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"When...When we get married, what's going to happen to the bakugan?"

Hydron's eyes went wide open at that question.

He had to think before giving Runo an answer.

"Well...I suppose we can work something out." Hydron told her with his eyes closed while twirling his hair.

"Okay. What would that be?" Asked Runo.

"Perhapes, and I'm not saying no or yes to this, but perhapes if you promise not to disobay me and agree to the marriage. Then I might just release all of the bakugan. Again, you must give me your solid word that you'll not do anything to make me unhappy Runo. Can you make that promise to me Runo?" Explained Hydron who was still twirling his hair, but now looking at Runo.

"What if my friends were to come and rescue me?" She asked even though she knew they probably wouldn't.

"Well then, you're going to have to decide on that one now."

"But...it doesn't really matter cause they're not coming for me anyway?"

"Maybe, but you can never be to careful. You must remember that nobody's going to bother coming for you right?"

"Yes...I know."

"Then why think of that?"

"Well because Mylean told me that once we're married, that my friends are going to be my enemies."

"Correct."

"So then it's true."

"Correct again."

"Then I should just learn to accept my friends as the enemy? Just learn that they're no longer my friends?"

"All true my love, all true."

"Hm...um...mm."

"Something troubling you?"

"I don't know, but something inside of me's saying that my friends didn't really forget about me. That they're trying to come and rescue me. Do you think that's crazy?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's crazy that you'd think that, but the question is why did you?"

"I don't know, I guess I feel a bit uneased or something."

"You're probably just worrying to much and thus your mind's telling you things."

"I suppose so, but I can't shake this feeling."

"There, there my love. I think I have something that'll help you right now."

"You do?"

"Of course."

Hydron got up onto his feet and stood before Runo.

He took her hands into his own, and then looked deep into her eyes.

"I can help you Runo, but you have to listen to me and not try to push me away. Do you understand?"

"I-I-I do."

"Good. Now just close your eyes and just relax. Everything's going to be alright soon enough."

With that said Runo closed her eyes and awaited for what Hydron had in stored for her. Cupping her cheeks into his hands, Hydron moved his face closer to Runo's. Feeling his warm breathe hit her face, sent shivers down her spine. Hydron was just inches away from Runo's when suddenly...

"**HEY HYDRON! SPECTRA'S HERE AND HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!**" Shadow cried out to Hydron unaware that he was about to kiss Runo.

But then when he saw Hydron and Runo in the position they were in, he just gave them a wried look.

"Hey what the hell man? What do you think you're doing with her?" Asked Shadow with his arms out in front.

Hydron looked at Shadow in anger because he interuppted the moment.

"Why is it any concern to you Shadow? She's my fiance after all, and therefore I can do whatever I please. And next time you want to come into this room, knock first." Hydron told him turning to Runo who still had her eyes closed.

Hydron stared at her. Brushing his fingers through her hair and smiling while he did it.

"Whatever, just what do I tell Spectra?" Asked Shadow who was still in the room.

Hydron just rolled his eyes and told Shadow this while still brushing Runo's hair.

"Tell Spectra to wait until later. Unless it's really important then he can come and meet me here." He told Shadow.

"Fine...whatever. Anything beats standing here watching you play around with this girl. God, she's like a play doll to you." Said Shadow as he rolled his eyes and then walking out of the room.

"_What does he know? Runo's my bride, and I'll do whatever I want to her." _Hydron thought to himself.

"Runo?" He said.

"Hm?" She said.

"Don't move, or open your eyes just yet. I'm going to make the pain go away right now." Said Hydron who leaned in and kissed Runo passionately on the lips.

His kiss was soft and tender against Runo's juicy and cool lip's. His kiss was deep, but Runo didn't do anything. I mean sure when he first kissed her she was really pissed at him, but now...His kiss just seemed different now then it did then. She didn't push him away. Nor did she try to do anything else. There was something about Hydron kissing her that Runo just enjoyed at the moment. She wrapped her arms around Hydron's neck. While Hydron wrapped her arms around Runo's body.

"_Odd, I didn't think she'd be so calm with me kissing her. Perhaps my plan will go alot better then I thought it would? Then again...I never really took much notice of how she kisses. Maybe I should move m plan up a little so that I may part take in more kissing?" H_ydron thought to himself as he continued kissing Runo.

_"What am I doing? He's the bad guy and I'm kissing him without fighting it? God this is so rong, but...I can't shake the feeling that this is right. I mean, Dan never kissed me like this before, but then again we never did kiss before? Maybe I was wrong about Hydron, and about my friends?" _Runo thought to herself as she kept on kissing Hydron.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before the two of them broke apart for air. Taking in small breathes, Hydron looked at Runo and Runo opened her eyes to look at him.

"That...was...wonderful." Said Runo.

"Yes it was wasn't it?" Said Hydron.

"Runo?"

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I moved our wedding up to tonight?"

"What? Move our wedding up to tonight? I...I wouldn't know what to say?"

"Say yes my love. Say yes, and make me the happiest man alive in New Vestroia."

"But...but why tonight?"

"Why not? Why not tonight? Why don't we get married tonight my love?"

"Doesn't it seem a little to soon?"

"Well it's better now then later right?"

"I don't really know?"

"Then just say yes Runo. Say yes and I'll see to it that everything's set up and ready for our wedding."

Hydron got down on one knee, took Runo's hand, and kissed it.

"Please...just say yes." He asked her.

Runo stared at Hydron. His words ran through her head over and over again. What should she say?

_"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"_

Or maybe...

_"Are you insane? Hell no, I will not marry you!"_

Which seemed like the right choice to make? And what about the others? Though why should she think about them? After all they din't miss her, look for her, try and find her. They did nothing of that sort. They didn't care for her, nor did they miss her. So why shouldn't she say yes? Why shouldn't she just go right ahead and marry Hydron?

"Prince Hydron I...I..." Started Runo.

But just as she was about to say something, Spectra and Gus walked into the room.

Hydron heard them and stood up to face them.

"Ah Spectra, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here? Not that I don't know already." Said Hydron who still held Runo's hand in his own.

"I have some news to report, but I think it would be best to talk alone." Said Spectra who looked at Runo.

Hydron noticed this and then he to looked at Runo.

"Why should she leave Spectra? Perhaps I enjoy her company, and want her to stay? What could be so important that I must make my bride leave the room?" Hydron told him holding Runo close to his body.

"I understand my Prince, but this is rather important and must be discussed alone with you only." Spectra told him.

"It involves...the plans that we made."

That got Hydron's attention and he understood what Spectra was refuring to. He then looked at Runo who just stared at him.

"Runo I think you should go back to your room." Hydron told her.

"But...But why? Didn't you just say you wanted me here?" She asked him sounding a bit disappointed.

"I know what I said, but Spectra has something very important to tell me. So if it requires being alone to hear him, then so be it. I'm sorry. We'll discuss our wedding terms after alright?" Hydron told her.

Runo just nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Don't feel sad my love. I'll make this quick so we can be together again." Hydron told her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now go please."

"Alright."

And so Runo left the room leaving Hydron to talk to Spectra and Gus.

"Alright, now that Runo's gone, what's so important that you had to tell me right now, and alone Spectra?" Hydron asked Spectra.

"The news is that we have reason to believe that Dan Kuso and the other brawlers are entering New Vestroia as we speak." Said Spectra.

"Dan's coming? Here? Now?" Said Hydron.

"No! No! He can't come to New Vestroia! I've come to close to have Dan ruin everything!"

"Calm down my Prince, he hasn't arrived in New Vestroia yet."

"Yes, but when he does then he'll surely come looking for Runo and the Resistance once he figures out that they're locked up. I won't allow him to ruin everything!"

"I understand, but maybe we can lure Dan Kuso into a trap."

"A trap you say? That could work. Yes. Yes. Yes! Genius Spectra!"

"I thought you'd approve of this Hydron."

"So please tell me, what is this plan that you had in mind?"

"Simple really. We have Dan and his friends come to us, and then we trap them. It'll be easy since Dan knows Runo's been brought here."

"Good, but how do you propose they get here?"

"You leave that to me my Prince. Once Dan Kuso arrives, he won't leave. Not ever again."

"Do whatever it is you have to Spectra, just don't let my bride find out about it."

"Not a problem."

**(Later/Runo's Bedroom)**

"Runo! Runo I'm here!" Cried Hydron.

He entered the room to find Runo laying on her bed.

Only her face was in her pillow, and she was crying.

"Runo are you alright? Is anything wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked Hydron who started walking over to her side.

Runo didn't hear him or notice that he was in her room. At least not until he touched her shoulder and startled her. Runo rolled over scared before she faced Hydron who looked at her confused and hurt.

"Hydron! I-I-I mean Prince Hydron! Wh-What are you doing here?" Runo asked.

"I told you I'd be coming here. Did you forget already, and why are you crying?" Said Hydron.

Runo stared at Hydron. Rubbing her eyes and sniffing her nose. She apparently was crying long and hard over something. Her eyes were all red and sore. She looked just terrible at the moment.

"Runo? What's the matter my love?" Hydron asked her.

"Oh...well...I-I-I've been thinking about what you said. That...That we should move our wedding to-to-to tonight. And-And about my friends. Now I know you said I should forget about them, but-but-but I just can't. I-I-I can't shake this feeling off of me." Runo explained to Hydron.

Hydron sat on the bed and pulled Runo close to him. He held Runo in a big hug as she rubbed her eyes dry.

"Calm down now Runo. There's no need to get upset over such silly little things. You just have to put it all behind you. Now just take some deep breathes and forget. If I'm putting to much preasure on you, then I won't push you into going through with any of this." Hydron explained to Runo.

Runo looked up at Hydron who was looking down at her.

"Oh...I don't know." Said Runo looking down at the bed.

"Perhaps we should just keep the wedding on its original date?" Suggested Hydron.

"Um...well..."

"What is it?"

"It's just that, ever since yesterday, you've made me feel...you've made me feel..."

"What Runo? What have I made you feel?"

"Y-Y-You made me feel...different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. I...I don't know how and why, but you just have. You seem to be alot different compared too Dan. You've done stuff for me that Dan hasn't done for or to me before. I don't know how to tell you this, but...I think I may have...A possibly that...I might have fallen in love...With you? Pretty crazy huh?"

"Oh I don't think its crazy."

"You don't?"

"No. In fact I think because of what I showed you yesterday has changed your mind and mood about me."

"You think so?"

"Oh I don't think. I know."

"You do?"

"Yes my love, and I promise to treat you and love you more that anyone has ever done to you before."

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course."

"I mean it. Do. You. Really. Love. Me."

"Yes I do. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, I thought you were just using me to destroy Dan."

"At first I was, but now it's different. I really do love you Runo."

"Prove it."

"How? Just tell me and I'll do it."

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Kiss me and I'll believe you."

Looking deep into her eyes, Hydron leaned in to kiss Runo. Runo did the same. Then when the two of them were just inches away from each other's lips, Hydron just grabbed Runo by the shoulders and pulled her in. And he kissed her.

The kiss was passionate and deep. Both Hydron and Runo's eyes were closed as they kissed each other. Hydron then put his hands onto Runo's face. While Runo wrapped her arms around Hydorn's neck. The kiss was deep and long. It was just to good that neither of them wanted to pull apart. Course they had to cause they needed to breathe. So the pair pulls apart, took a few breathes, and then stared at each other. And yes their eyes were open for that.

"So, do you believe that I love you now?" Asked Hydron smiling at Runo.

"Mm hm." Said Runo nodding her head and smiling at Hydron.

Then the two of them snuggled together on the bed.

"Um...Prince Hydron?" Said Runo looking up at Hydron's face.

"Yes my love?" Said Hydron looking down at Runo's face.

"Maybe you're right, about my friends. They don't care about me like you do, and they won't bother to come after me. Therefore, if you still want too, I would love to get married to you tonight. If that's okay with you?"

"Oh Runo, you've made me so happy. Of course we'll get married tonight my love. Anything for you."

"Thank you."

Then the two of them kiss each other again.

**(Back on Earth)**

"I've done it! I've done it! I've got the portal up and running!" Cried the Doctor with joy.

After a long 10 minutes, and a few extra, the portal to New Vestroia was up and running.

"Alright! It's working!" Cried Dan as he jumped onto his feet and ran up to the Doctor and Marucho.

"So we can all go into it and we'll end up in New Vestroia?"

"Certainly. All systems are operating, and we've got full power." Said Dr. Gehabich.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Come on! We've got a friend to save!" Cried Dan.

"Hang on Dan. I just need to punch in the cordinates and...you're all set." Said Dr. Gehabich as he finished punching and pushing buttons.

The portal was opened and working at full power. Keeping an eye on the systems, Dr. Gehabich kept the portal in tact while Dan and the others got ready to run in.

"Alright you guys! Everybody ready?" Asked Dan who turned to his friends.

"Ready!" Cried Julie.

"Ready Dan." Said Alice.

"Ready to go Dan." Said Marucho.

"All set." Said Shun.

Then Dan turned from his friends to the portal.

"Then let's do this!" He shouted.

And so, Dan; Shun; Julie; Alice; and Marucho ran straight into the portal all together at once. As they ran into it, Dr. Gehabich watched them go and said to himself.

"Good luck to all of you, and be careful." He said as they vanished into the portal.

**(Back in New Vestroia/Hydron's Palace)**

The final preperations for the wedding were getting done.

The decorations.

The food.

The ceremony.

Excetera.

The time was now 6:48 pm, and the wedding would begin at 7:30 tonight.

Hydron was in the throne room sitting at his desk. He was checking to see in Dan and the others were on their way. Yet he wasn't worried because he would have Spectra capture them and then have them all thrown and locked away in the dungeon. Then nobody would be able too stop him and his plans. He intended to carry out his plans, and he intended not to be interupted by _anyone. _Not no one would interfer in his crowning achievement.

While the servants put the last finishing touches together, Hydron went to Runo's room to check up on her.

When he got to her bedroom door, he knocked first before entering.

"Who is it?" Said the Hand Maid Helga.

"It's me, Prince Hydron. May I come in?" He asked Helga.

"Well...uh...Yes. Of course your highness." She replied and Hydron entered.

Once inside, Hydron stopped in his tracks and gazed at Runo. She was getting her gown on and she looked so beautiful in it. Helga was busy finishing up the gown as Runo stood on the little footstool. The gown looked so breathe taking on her body, and her long blue hair was down.

"Just about done your highness. Then Miss. Runo will be all set and ready." Helga told him not taking her eyes off of her work.

"Please, take your time Helga." Hydron told her as he took a seat in a near-by chair.

Helga was just stiching up the bottom of Runo's dress before finishing up.

"Okay now dearie, you're all done now." Helga told Runo who got down from the stool carefully and walked over to Hydron while holding her hands together and smiling at him.

Hydron got up from his seat and came up to her.

When the two our inches from each other, Hydron took Runo's hands and kissed them.

"Mm...so soft, and tasty." Said Hydron refuring to Runo's hands before looking at her face that was blushing slightly.

"Are you ready for tonight my Princess?" He asked her.

"Yes my love. I am ready." Runo replied.

Suddenly, Hydron's wrist bracelet began making noise.

(Yeah I'm making him wear a bracelet, but its nothing alright?)

"Uh, would you excuse me for a moment?" Hydron asked Runo who just nodded.

And with that, Hydron left her room and answered his call.

With a push of the button, a screen came up from the bracelet and Spectra appeared.

"_Prince Hydron." _Said Spectra.

"Spectra, what a pleasent surprise. Tell me, what has kept you? Have you apprehended Dan Kusso and his little friends?" Hydron asked him.

"_But of course. Dan Kusso and his friends are now your prisioners. In fact, they're in your prison right now." _Spectra informed him.

"Splendid! Did you tell them how I'm about to marry their precious Runo who agreed too it after I showed her fake images of them just simply forgetting about her?" Hydron joked while laughing a bit.

"Now nobody will stand in my way. Great work Spectra! Now report to the throne room with the other Vexos. I'll be there shortly with Runo."

"_As you wish my Prince." _Said Spectra before signing off.

Hydron did the same thing, and then walked back into the room to retrieve his bride.

"Runo, it's time for us to get going now. The wedding's going too begin shortly." Hydron told her.

"Coming my love." Said Runo walking over to him, and then wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

Hydron smirked and wrapped his arms around Runo's waist, and then kissing the top of her forehead.

"Hyd-Prince Hydron?" Said Runo remembering what Hydron wanted her to call him.

"Yes Runo?" Said Hydron.

"How long is the ceremony going to be?" She asked him.

"Not too long my Princess. Why do you ask?" Hydron told her.

"No reason, I just want too be in your loving arms some more." She replied back.

"Well aren't you a sweetie." He said as a smirk grew on his face.

This made Runo blush, but she barried her face so Hydron couldn't see her.

"Should we start going now?" Runo asked him.

"If that's what you want?" Hydron asked her.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

_~Meanwhile in the Dungeon~_

"Ugh...Let us out of here!" Dan screamed while banging on the metal bars.

"You can't keep us locked up in here forever! Let us go, and give m-us back Runo!"

"Uh...Dan...Please stop." Said Julie leaning her head against the wall.

"You've been screaming and yelling for the past half hour. Could you give it a rest already?" Asked Marucho.

"I said...LET US OUT OF HERE!" Dan cried out even louder then before.

"SPECTRA! GUS! UGH...AH!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have told Master Dan the news about Prince Hydron marrying Runo tonight?" Said Baron to the others.

_~Flashback~_

_Dan and the others had just been thrown into the same prison cell as Ace, Mira, and Baron. Well more like pushed into it, but it doesn't really matter. Anywho, the gang was now all together in Prince Hydron's prison awaiting until further notice. Once they were all back together, they each told one another what had happened. Dan started off by telling the others how they had used Alice's grandfather's portal to get to New Vestroia to come and rescue Runo. However when they had found the Resistance traveling car it wasn't in operation, and Spectra and Gus had caught them. _

_However, Mira, Ace, and Baron were also captured by Spectra and Gus and brought here. Then Baron told Dan how Spectra told them that Prince Hydron was planning on marrying Runo. Tonight. Hearing this made Dan's face completely freeze up. He didn't blink, breathe, or make any sudden movement. Which started to freak out and worry everybody else. Julie was shaking her hand in his face, but that wasn't doing any good. Then Alice decided to give it a try and gave Dan a little pinch on his neck. _

_Which just so happened to wake him out of his trance. _

_Dan began to rub his neck after that before his eyes went wide open, and he began to freak out. _

_~Flashback Over~_

"Gee you think?" Said Ace in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Ace?" Said Mira sounding a little bit angry with him.

"What? I was just answering Baron's question." He told her.

"Well, I think that since were in here that we ought to come up with a plan in (or on) escaping?" Suggested Shun to the others.

"Agreed."

"Done."

"You said it."

"Yep."

"Yeah let's do it."

"Just as soon as somebody get's Dan to shut up, and stop yelling and screaming like hell over there."

"YOU'LL BE LIVING IN HELL IF YOU DON'T LET US OUT OF HERE!" Dan cried out.

"Okay that's it! I'm gonna start screaming unless somebody shuts Dan up right now!" Cried Julie who got up and walked over to Dan.

"IF YOU DARE TO MARRY RUNO THEN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! NOW LET US OUT OF HERE!" Dan screamed.

"HYDRON!"

"DAN! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Screamed Julie into his ear causing Dan to step back and almost fall onto the ground.

"Honest to god already, could you please stop yelling? You're driving us all insane because of your screaming."

Steadying his balance, Dan looked straight into Julie's eyes before responding.

"Julie...Do you have any idea what's happening right now? What's going to happen? What will happen if we don't get out of here?" He told her.

"Don't think I don't know Dan. Runo's my best friend to, and I'd hate to see her get married to that brat of a prince Hydron." Julie told Dan honestly.

"I think we all know that already Julie, but that still doesn't help us in escaping." Said Dan.

"Well maybe if you stop yelling and screaming at the top of your voice, then maybe we would have better consintration and come up with a plan?" She told him while grinting through her teeth.

"Julie's right Dan." Said Marucho.

"Yelling and screaming aren't going to help us get out of here. We have to all work together if we're going to break out of here, rescue Runo, and then escape Prince Hydron's palace."

"If only we could reach the keys on the table over there. Then we could unlock this cage, and stop the wedding." Explained Alice.

"Wait a second. Keys? Cage? That's it! Alice you're a genius!" Said Shun.

"Oh...Um thank you Shun." Said Alice blushing slightly.

"All we have to do is get the keys on the table over there, and then we can get out of here." Shun told the others.

"How are we going too get the keys Master Shun?" Asked Baron.

"Yeah, unless all of a sudden you got super powers, then we're not getting out of this cage." Ace told him.

"I don't ave any powers, but I do know who does." Shun replied and took out Ingram.

"Our bakugan can fit through the bars. If they can get the keys and bring them over to us, then we can unlock the door and get out of here."

"Hey yeah! Our bakugan could totally do that!" Said Julie with a smile on her face.

All of the bakugan came out, and landed on their master's shoulders.

"They'll be able to retrieve the keys for us. What do you say you guys? Think you can snatch those keys for us?" Shun asked the bakugan.

"We can handle it Shun. Just leave it to us." Ingram told Shun.

_~Hydron's Throne Room/The Wedding~_

It was time.

Time for Prince Hydron and Runo to be wed.

The entire Throne room was decorated, and the Vexos stood on the sideline awaiting for their Prince to arrive with his bride. Music was playing all throughout the room, but from where was a secret. That and its not that important right now. What is important right now is what's coming up next.

**Yeah I know not much of an ending 4 this chapter**

**But the next chapters suppose 2 b really good and juicy**

**Then again its really all up 2 u guys and what u think about it**

**Plus it might b my last chapter 4 this story**

**IDK 4 sure**

**Sorry 4 taking so long, but more's 2 come soon**

**Thank u**


	6. Truth and Lies

**Runo's Prince**

**Truth and Lies**

**Chapter 6**

_**Okay everybody I have an anouncment 2 make**_

_**I said this would probably b the last chapter, but it won't b now**_

_**Instead, it's gonna be the second 2 last chapter**_

_**In this chapter, the Brawlers come in just in time 2 stop the wedding, but only 2 find out that Runo isn't very happy 2 see them. And we/u all know why that is right? Cause I explained this back in the 4th chapter & I ain't gonna explain again thank u very much, and sorry. **_

_**Well its now onto the story again**_

_**Please enjoy it and leave reviews and comments**_

_~Back where we/I left off which is at The Throne Room~_

The main doors opened up and out came Prince Hydron and Runo walking down the aile together. Destiny was awaiting them. Especially for Runo. While she was walking down the aile too her new life, her friends were now hurring down hallways to get to her in time. Their minds were racing as they raced down the hallways. Dan was going the fastest down each hallway they passed and turned down. While the others were following behind, Dan was speeding up to find where the wedding was being held.

His mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts that involved how he was going to kick Hydron's ass, and then taking back Runo? Course that could wait until after he took back Runo. Then he'd worry about kicking Hydron's ass. Oh yeah. He'd hurt that boy more then he'd hurt anybody else in a Bakugan Brawl. He wouldn't even brawl Hydron. Oh no, Dan was going to skip the brawl and get to the ass kicking. Cause nobody took away the love of his life from him.

NOBODY!

Unaware to Dan, Runo was looking foreward to being married to Hydron. In fact, she didn't really care about her friends or family since they obviously didn't care about or miss her. So what was the point of worrying or wondering if she was going to get rescued or not? I mean sure she had some good times with her former friends, but that was all in the past now. They no longer cared for her, and she was now onto greater and better things.

For she was about to get married to the new love of her life. Yes its true that she did have a huge crush on Dan once before, but since he didn't care for anymore, she now loved Prince Hydron, and she was going to go through with this marriage. Even though there was a small part in her head that was saying this to her.

"_What are you doing? You can't..No, shouldn't go through with this marriage!"_

And then there was another voice in her head that had this to say.

"_Go for it! Go through with this! He cares more for you than anybody else!"_

So then the two voices in her head began arguing over what Runo should do, and yet she wasn't really paying any attention to them. She was focusing on getting to the alter with Hydron, and then officially marrying him. Once the pair reaced the alter, an older gentlemen came up to it while wearing ceremony robes. He opened up a big book, and began to read from it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join our beloved Prince Hydron, and this young lady Runo here in holy matrimony. If there is anybody here who has a reason for why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The older gentlemen said a loud, but nobody replied.

"Alrighty then, moving on then."

"Do you Prince Hydron take Runo here to be your loafaly wedded wife? To love, and cherish; in sickness and in health; through richer and poor; through any cause and until death do you apart?"

"I Do." Said Hydron.

"Do you Runo take Prince Hydron here to be you loafaly wedded husband? To love, and cherish; in sickness and in health; through richer and poor; through any cause and until death do you apart?"

"I-"

But before Runo could say 'I Do' the doors to the Throne room were slammed wide open, and through the doors were Dan, and the rest of the gang.

Everybody turned their attention to the door with looks of shock on their faces.

"Stop the wedding! Stop the wedding right now!" Dan cried out.

"Hydron! You let Runo go, or I'll have to make you do it!"

"Well, well, well, look who decided to crash my wedding. Dan Kusso." Said Hydron while twirling his hair too Dan.

Dan just growled and clutched his hands into fists.

"Back off Hydron! This isn't about you!" Dan told him.

"Then what is it about Dan?" Asked Runo who stepped up in front of Hydron before he could answer back.

Before Dan could answer her, he had lost his way of words when he was taken a back by Runo's beauty. All he could do was just stand where he was, and stare at Runo in her wedding dress. Dan didn't move, he didn't talk, and he wasn't even blinking or breathing for that matter.

Kind of scary huh?

Well getting a little bit annoyed, Runo came up to Dan, and then unexpectedly to her friends, and Dan, she slapped him hard across the face. Sending Dan spinning backwards, and going down onto the ground in pain. Also leaving a bright red marking on him. Rubbing the apot where Runo had slapped him, Dan picked himself up off the floor, and then turne to Runo who now had a look of anger on her face.

"OUCH! Runo, why did you just slap me? A simple pinch from Julie would have been better, but a slap? Why?" Dan questioned her.

"Why did I slap you? Why did I slap you? Gee I don't know, maybe it's because...What was it now? Let me see...Oh yeah. Because you're a selfish jerk! Who's nothing more then a weak minded; smart ass; mean; cold hearted; no good; selfish; horrible; asshole!" She told him.

The others behind Dan just gasped, and looked at Runo in shock.

Never beforehad they heard Runo snap back at Dan like that.

Even Dan was surprised by what Runo had told him.

"Runo, what the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Dan with both concern and anger in his voice.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you and everybody else?" Runo asked him in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked her in curiousity.

"Oh please...Like you don't know." Said Runo rolling her eyes.

"Runo I honestly have no idea wh-" Began Dan but was then cut off by Runo's screaming.

"Shut up! I don't want any excuses, but answers!" She told him in anger as her voice grew louder.

"What is she talking about?" Julie asked the others.

"I have no idea Julie. Its kind of confusing." Said Marucho to her.

Mira just stared at Dan and Runo, and then turned her attention to Hydron who was just smirking.

Something was obviously up, and it had Hydron written all over it.

"Guys, I have a feeling that Hydron might have something to do with Runo's anger." She told the others.

"No shit." Said Alice and then the others looked at her in shock.

"What?"

But nobody said a word, and just shook it off.

"Come on Runo, what's going on?" Asked Dan.

"What's going on is that you and everybody else are just a bunch of cold hearted jerks who don't care when their best friend is missing!" Runo yelled at him.

"Huh? Runo what are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Stop with your pretending Dan! You're acting more like an idiot then you did when battling Mascarade." She told him.

"Runo please, this isn't like you. What's going on, and why are you acussing me of no caring about you going missing?" Dan questioned.

"STOP PRETENDING!" She cried out using a very high pitched voice.

"I'M NOT PRETENDING!" Dan replied doing the exact same thing as her.

"_This fighting isn't getting us anywhere, but I can't resolve it if I don't know what's going on. I've never seen Runo like this before, and I don't like it. Why is she acting out like this, and why does she think that I don't cre about her? Unless...Aw shit! Hydron! This has got to be the work of Hydron. It seems to be the only explination to Runo's behavior." _Dan thought to himself as he gave a death glance at Hydron.

"Runo listen to me, Hydron's behind all of this. He lied to you, and had you believe that nobody cares about when we really do." Dan began to tell her.

"Dan just shut up and get the hell out of here." Runo told him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out Runo." He replied.

"I don't wanna hear anything from you." She said.

"_Ugh, what am I going to do? I can't defend myself and the others unless I get Runo to listen to me. The only problem is that she won't listen to me, and that makes things more difficult for me. But I came here to rescue her, and I'm not leaving without her." _Dan thought to himslef.

"_What I need is to somehow get Runo to hear me out, but what can I do?"_

"Look before you shout or curse back at me, could you at least give me a minute to defend myself here?" He asked Runo.

"And why would I do that?" She asked him.

"I thought you cared for me, but really it was all a lie. You, my parents, you guys (she means the others behind Dan), but no. No it was all a lie. A big fat fucking lie!"

"Runo please listen to me! Give me a chance to explain myself because I can explain." Dan told her.

"Oh really? Well alright then, you've got 2 minutes to explain before I ask Prince Hydron to have you guys kicked out of here." She told him.

"Okay then. Great. Yeah." Said Dan.

"Okay well look when you got kidnapped Julie, Shun, Marucho, and I went to Alice's house to see if her grandfather had fixed the teleporter. But apparently there was a minor problem with trying to get a connection from there to here. So then he's trying to fix the problem, but the another problem occurs, and things are just not working. Well it took until today to get the transporter up and running, but it worked and that's how we got here."

"Uh huh, okay then, but that still doesn't explain why your here?" Questioned Runo.

"Well as soon as we got to New Vestroia, we found the Resistance vehical, parked out in the middle of nowhere. So the five of us went to investigate, and see if anybody was home. But when we got inside, the place was deserted, and then we were taken by surprised by Spectra and Gus. The two of them trapped us all in a huge net that electricfied us, making us all valnerable and unable to escape. Then they dragged us here where we were thrown in the dungeons and found Ace, Mira, and Baron already there."

"Uh huh, yeah. Anything else you like to add to that story of yours?"

"Actually yes I would. Hydron's nothing but a back stabbing liar who's using you, and planned this whole thing out."

"Oh don't go pointing fingers at other people Dan."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Why would I listen to a liar who's only making me feel like either kicking the shit out of him, or crying my heart out while killing him?"

"Wow, I didn't know Runo was all dark like that?" Said Baron.

"It's kind of creepy." Said Julie agreeing with him.

"She's only acting out this way because of Hydron, but won't listen to Dan." Mira pointed out.

"Then we gotta make her listen." Said Ace.

"Yeah but how?" Asked Julie.

Quickly the six friends came together and began to talk upon themselves.

"Please Runo, I care about you more then you know it, and I would never wanna hurt you." Dan told her.

"Too late for that Dan Kusso." Said Runo turning around with her arms crossed.

Well this was getting Dan nowhere, and he wasn't getting much accomplished out of it either. He had to somehow get Runo to listen to him, and know that he cares about her more then anything else in the world. But how was he going to do that when she was pissed off at him?

But then...

It hit him.

"Runo wait! The only reason you're mad right now is because you think we don't care about you right?" Said Dan gesturing to himself and the others behind him.

She didn't answer him.

"Well what if I told you something that I've been keeping a secret from everybody including you since the day we first met? A secret that I've been to afraid to admit to anyone because I was always afraid of what others might say?" He asked her.

Still no reply, but Runo did look over her shoulder at him.

"Something that I never wanted to admit. Especially to you, because I didn't know if you felt the same way?"

Now this was grabbing Runo's attention, and she was now facing forward towards Dan.

"I know that you're hurt right now because of whatever Hydron showed or said to you, but whatever he did is a lie! We all care about you Runo. Your friends, your parents, even I care about you in more ways then you can imagine. You mean everything to us Runo, and if something were to ever happen to you...I-I would just die of grief, anger, sorrow, and guilt because I couldn't do anything to help you."

"Dan?" Said Runo in a quiet whisper as tears started to come down from her eyes.

"You're one of the best brawlers I know. You're a great partner, a great friend, a great daughter, and a great brawler who never gives up on others, and who's always then when we need her. You're smart, funny, talented, brave, strong, and beautiful. Nobody else can compare to you, and I wouldn't want them to. Because nobody can ever compare, or beat you Runo."

And at this moment, Runo's getting really upset, sniffles, but tries to hide it all.

Though it does get the attention of the others who were still talking to themselves until Alice saw and heard Runo crying.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you filling me up with so much information that I don't understand? Why Dan? Why?" She asked him as she began too cry, and then ran back to Hydron who held her close to him.

"Enough of this foolishness! Guards!" Cried Hydron, and then through the door came a group of guards surrounding the mighty Resistance.

"Too the dungeon with all of them! I want them out of my sight, but send the annoying boy in red too the chamber room. I'll be there later to question him. Now go!"

Thus the guards obayed Hydron's orders, and walked off with the Resistance to the dungeon and chamber room.

"Shh...There, there my darling it's okay. Shh...Don't cry anymore. I don't wanna see you cry. Everything's going to be okay. Shh...Shh...No more tears now. No more tears." Hydron whispered to Runo who was still crying in his shoulder.

"No wait! Runo don't listen to him! He's not to be trusted! He's a liar! He doesn't even love you! I-" Was all Dan could say before getting dragged by his arms and the doors closed behind him.

~_Later in Runo's Room~_

After the wedding incident, Hydron called off the wedding until further notice. He was just so pissed off right now that he simply left the Throne room almost dragging Runo with him. He then brought her to her bedroom where he wanted some peace and quiet with his almost bride-to-be.

Hydron was pacing around in the bedroom while Runo sat on her bed still wearing her wedding dress, and tears kept streaming down from her eyes. She tried to control herself, but she was to hurt, upset, and confussed to do so. Hydron turned to her, and decided to try and make her feel better.

"Oh my dear sweet princess. Please do not cry anymore?" He asked her while embrasing her into a hug.

"I feel terrible that this all happened, and that you had to go through with it. I never should have pressured you into agreeing to move our wedding up too today. Now you're upset, and I can't do anything to help you."

"Wh-What will happen t-to them?" Runo asked Hydron as she tried to control her crying.

"Pardon?" Asked Hydron who moved to look at Runo's face.

"Wh-What will h-h-happen to my former fr-friends?" She asked again.

"If you want I shall send them home with no way of returning back here, or they can stay in the dungeon until further notice?" He told her.

"No...No just, just send them back to Earth. I-I don't want them to suffer just because I got over dramatic and angry like that back there." She replied.

"As you wish my love." Said Hydron giving Runo a kiss on her forehead.

"What about Dan? What's too become of him?" Questioned Runo as Hydron finished the kiss.

"He will leave with the others for Earth, but I'm going to have a little talk with him first before he's put in the dungeon with them." Hydron replied.

"Oh, okay." Said Runo who then let out a yawn.

"It's been a rough day, and you deserve some sleep." Hydron told her.

"No, no I'm not sleepy." Runo replied shaking her head as yet another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Yes you are, and you know it's true. So I want you to get changed into your pajamas and then go to bed. I'll join you, but first I'm going to see that Kusso boy." Explained Hydron placed Runo onto the bed as he walked over to the closet, and then pulled out a long nightgown that was white, had see through and lose sleeves, and sparkles covered up the entire thing.

"Here's some pajama's for you my darling. Get cleaned up, changed, and then it is off to bed."

Letting another yawn escape from her, Runo then rubbed her eyes, took the nightgown, and looked back at Hydron.

"Aw...Do I have to get changed?" Whinned Runo.

"Yes precious, you need your rest after what's occured today." Hydron replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well...Okay. I'll get ready for bed now." She replied heading for the bathroom to wash-up.

While she did that, Hydron left for the chamber room to comfront Dan.

~_In the Chamber Room~_

Dan was locked up in a plain, white room with nothing in it but two chairs and a table. (Also the door, but I'm talking furniture here.)

"Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" Dan cried out while pounding on the door.

"Come on let me out of this room! I swear if you don't let me out of here then I'm gonna keep on screaming, and pounding until you let me out!"

"Dan calm down, this yelling and sturggling won't help us." Commented Drago.

"Yeah, but I have to do something. I can't let Hydron win." Dan replied.

So he kept on kicking and banging on the door until the door opened up and Dan almost fell.

Once he regained his balance, he saw Hydron had entered the room.

"Well, well, well, Dan Kusso. How nice to see you again, and after you ruined my wedding." Said Hydron with a wicked smile on his face.

"Hydron! Uh...Why have you locked me up in here, and where's Runo!" Dan cried out in anger.

"Calm down Dan, Runo is perfectly safe and sound. Unlike you, she's in good hands." Was Hydron's only reply.

"Ugh...Where is she! If you touch one hair on her I'll-"

"Relax, as I said before she's safe. She's probably asleep by now in her bedroom, but let's talk about something else shall we?"

"The only thing we'll be talking about is how I'm gonna kick your ass, and take back Runo!"

"Oh really, well that might be difficult since she doesn't believe anything you say, and the fact that you made her cry like a fallen angel."

"Oh you're one to talk because you're just using her to get to me!"

"Is that what you really think Dan? Oh you really have no idea what I'm really up to do you? Yes at first I was just planning on using your former girlfriend to destroy you; but after a while I've come to respect, and even love Runo. For she is a beautiful young flower who deserves only the best, and the best would be me."

"Fat chance Hydron! Runo doesn't deserve you as a boyfriend, or a husband! And she never will!"

"Oh but I think she already has, and there's nothing you can do to change her mind."

"Oh yeah, well who says I can't try?"

"I did, and you won't be able to do anything about it. You and your friends will be returning home to Earth tomorrow, and you have my beloved Runo to thank for that. She didn't want you to suffer, so I gave her the choice of either sending you back home, or rotting in a dungeon for the rest of your lives. I think you and your friends should rot in the dungeon, but it was Runo's choice, and therefore I respect it."

"You can't stop us Hydron, and you never will! Even if you do send us back home we'll just come back again, and again until you're stopped for good!"

"You think you can really stop me Dan Kusso? You have no idea what I'm really capable of."

Then with that said Hydron began to leave the room, but no before Dan grabbed his shoulder and punched the guy right in the face. Sending Hydron flying backwards into the hallway wall in front of him. Which gave Dan the chance to escape, but alas, Hydron was one step ahead of him. With the push of a button on his bracelette, Hydron had summoned his guards who arrived at the sence before Dan could get to far away.

Although Dan put up a good struggle and fight, there were to many guards which stopped him.

"Take him to the dungeon, and make sure that there's no chance for him, and his friends to escape." Commanded Hydron as he was helped up to his feet, and had the guards take Dan back too the dungeon.

"You'll never get away with this! Runo will see through you and your lies! You won't win!" Dan cried out as he was being dragged by the guards.

"Oh but I believe I already have won Dan Kusso, and Runo is now mine." Said Hydron simply before walking off back to Runo's bedroom.

Leaving Dan to scream and curse at him as he walked away and out of his sight.

~_In Runo's Bedroom/Runo's POV~_

I had just finished getting into the nightgown Prince Hydron had given to me after a long and hot bath. I just needed to relax for a little while and soak away my problems. Though while I was bathing and soaking away my problems, I couldn't help but think about what Dan had said back there in the Throne room.

~_Flashback~_

_"Well what if I told you something that I've been keeping a secret from everybody including you since the day we first met? A secret that I've been to afraid to admit to anyone because I was always afraid of what others might say?" He asked her._

_Still no reply, but Runo did look over her shoulder at him._

_"Something that I never wanted to admit. Especially to you, because I didn't know if you felt the same way?"_

_Now this was grabbing Runo's attention, and she was now facing forward towards Dan._

_"I know that you're hurt right now because of whatever Hydron showed or said to you, but whatever he did is a lie! We all care about you Runo. Your friends, your parents, even I care about you in more ways then you can imagine. You mean everything to us Runo, and if something were to ever happen to you...I-I would just die of grief, anger, sorrow, and guilt because I couldn't do anything to help you."_

_"Dan?" Said Runo in a quiet whisper as tears started to come down from her eyes._

_"You're one of the best brawlers I know. You're a great partner, a great friend, a great daughter, and a great brawler who never gives up on others, and who's always then when we need her. You're smart, funny, talented, brave, strong, and beautiful. Nobody else can compare to you, and I wouldn't want them to. Because nobody can ever compare, or beat you Runo."_

_And at this moment, Runo's getting really upset, sniffles, but tries to hide it all._

_Though it does get the attention of the others who were still talking to themselves until Alice saw and heard Runo crying._

_"Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you filling me up with so much information that I don't understand? Why Dan? Why?" She asked him as she began too cry, and then ran back to Hydron who held her close to him._

_~Flashback Over~_

"_Why did he tell me all of that? I mean, did he really mean it, or was it all just a bunch of lies?"_

I couldn't stop thinking about it, and as I climbed into bed, I felt more tears come out from my eyes. So I grabbed a pillow, and plopped my head into it, and cried away my sorrows. I was just so angry, and confussed that I didn't know if I which one I was more of?

Just then I heard the front door open, and when I picked my head up to see, in came Hydron rubbing his face.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked him as he sat on the bed.

"Dan Kusso apparently can hold a grudge against people he doesn't like very much." Was his only reply.

"Did, did he hurt you?" I asked.

"He only punched me into a wall, but nothing seriously." He replied.

"I-I'm sorry." I said crawling over to him, and embracing him with a hug.

I then felt his hands rub against my arm, and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault my love so don't blame yourself." He told me, and then he moved his hand to my face which he then began to rub.

"Um Hy-Prince Hydron what about our-"

But right as I was about to ask him a question, Hydron pulled me into a kiss. At frist I was shocked, but I soon got into the kiss, and kissed back.

"My princess...From now...On...You may...Call me...Hydron."

"Really...Hydron...Okay."

We speak in between kisses.

"As for...Our wedding...It'll...Be postponed...Until...Your friends...Leave...For home...Tomorrow."

"Alright...Thank...You."

We kept on kissing each other until I was laying down on the bed with Hydron on top of me. He began to rub one of his hands up and down my thigh, while the other one was rubbing up and down my right leg. Our lips were still attatched and kissing one another for what seemed like hours. Then, Hydron started to get serious by moving his hand under my nightgown. The touch and feeling of his skin against mine sent shivers throughout my body.

I didn't know if what we were doing was right, but I also didn't know if I should try and stop him? I mean, he was just so good and gentle to me and my body. It was almost as if he had experience with doing this sort of thing before. As we kept on kissing each other, his hand made its way up to my chest. It was then that I had to ask him to stop because I wasn't yet ready for this kind of thing just yet.

"H-H-Hydron...Hydron please...Stop." I try to say in between kisses.

"Hm...what did you say?" He asked me after breaking the kiss.

"Mm...Um...Please...Let's not go to far right now." I tell him.

He stops what he's doing, and moves himself off of my body, and lays right next to me.

"If that is what you want, then I'm willing to wait until you are ready." He told me as his hand moved gently on my face.

I smile at him, and close my eyes.

His touch was so soft and warm that it was making me very tired.

"Somebody's getting sleepy isn't she?" Asked Hydron, but I just shake my head with my eyes remaining closed.

But then I felt a pair of arms make there way under my body, and then pick me up from the bed. Thus moving me into Hydron's lap, and then holding me in his arms like a newborn baby. I felt comfortable in his arms and lap, and I snuggled my head into his chest.

"Go to sleep my darling. Just go to sleep now. Forget about everything, and go to sleep." Hydron whispered to me.

"I'm not tired Hydron, I wanna stay up." I told him only to then release a huge yawn.

I could hear Hydron chuckle at me before getting up with me still in his arms. Then he put me into bed tucking and making sure I was all comfortable. My eyes grew heavy, but right before they close all the way, I see Hydron leaning down and kissing me once again on my forehead.

"Goodnight my beloved princess. I love you." Said Hydron.

"I-I love you too." I said before drifting off into a deep, deep sleep.

~_The Next Morning at 3:15 AM~_

When I opened my eyes, the room was all dark, and quiet. I slowly sit up and look around to find myself in my bedroom, only with one small difference. When I was looking around the room, I saw Hydron sleeping next to me in my bed. I slightly blushed, but luckily he was asleep so he wouldn't see my face. I then checked the clock that was on the night stand and it said 3:15 AM.

I let out another yawn before rubbing my eyes and getting up out of bed. I was still a little bit tired; but for some reason a little voice inside my head was telling me to go down to the dungeon and talk to Dan. I didn't know why, but I just felt this urge to do so. Well without thinking twice, I put on a pair of fuzzy slippers, and a long blue robe before leaving the bedroom and heading for the dungeon.

~_In the Dungeon~_

After walking down hallway after hallway in the dark, I had finally found the dungeon area where Dan and the others were being held in. Quietly I made my way down with only a few torches as my light. Walking slowly down the stairs, and then the hallway, until I had found the cell where my old friends were held in. When I reached their cell, they were all fast asleep in different corners of the room.

Marucho was asleep on the floor.

Baron was sleeping on a wooden bed board.

Julie laid on her back with her hair spread out.

Ace slept against the right side of the wall with Mira next to him.

Shun also slept against the wall but he slept on the other side with Alice next to him.

And Dan slept by the metal bars in front of me.

Reaching through the metal bars open spaces, I grabbed Dan's shoulder, and began to shake him. I wanted to wake him up, but I didn't want the others to wake up. So I was just focusing on waking Dan up, and only Dan.

"Psst...Psst...Dan? Dan?" I say quietly as I lean closer to him.

"Dan...Dan wake up. Dan...Dan."

I shake and whisper as loud as I can to wake him, but all he did was move a little. I rolled my eyes, and ten shake Dan harder then before. This got him to make some noise, and then wake up quickly sitting up from the ground.

"Huh? Uh...Aw man what a dream. Then again, it was more like a nightmare." Dan said to himself before he turned around and noticed me.

"Runo? No way! Runo what are yo-"

I quickly covered his mouth before he can get any louder, and then told him to keep his big mouth to a minimum.

"Keep your voice down will you? I don't want the others to wake up. I came down here to talk to you, and only you Dan so you better listen." I tell him.

"Now I'm gonna take my hand off of your mouth, and you're not going to talk loud. Do you understand me Dan?"

He just nods his head as a sign that he understands.

So I remove my hand off of his mouth, and it's no less then 2 seconds before Dan starts too talk again.

"Runo, what are you doing here? Have you finally come to your sences and understand that I was telling the truth? That Hydron's nothing but a lying sack of crap? Oh, and is there any chance that you could get us out of here? All of our bakugan are being held somewhere, and the keys are over there on the wall." Dan told me, and then pointed out to the wall behind me with some keys hanging on a hook.

I roll my eyes again and turn to Dan.

"Listen Dan, I didn't come down here to hear you complain about your living arangements. I came down here because I wanted to talk to you about what happened back in the Throne room. You know with your whole out burst, and big talk?" I tell him.

"What's there to talk about? I was only being honest with you, and trying to get you to see that Hydron's been lying to you." Dan told me.

"I'm not talking about that Dan. I'm talking about all that stuff you said to me about you caring for me, I'm the best brawler, and everything else. Why did you start to tell me all of that then and now? Why did you wait until then when I was about to get married to tell me all of that stuff? I mean, were you even thinking when you said and did that Dan?" I questioned him because I wanted to get some answers.

"Runo..." Said Dan hanging his head down.

"I ment every word I said back there, and the reason that I said those thing then and there is because...Because when I saw you about to get married to Hydron, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of me at that very moment. I couldn't stand to lose you to him, and if I did...I would never forgive myself. When you got kidnapped by Spectra and taken back to new Vestroia, I couldn't help but blame myself for what happened. If I had gotten to you faster then none of this would be happening. You mean everything to me Runo, and I take full responsibility for whatever happens to you." Dan explained to me as a few tears dripped down his face.

He looked so sad, and disappointed in himself that I didn't think he was faking any of this. I mean, I rarely see Dan cry, and the times when he does cry are when he feels really guilty and upset with himself about something.

"Dan..." I say softly to him.

"Yeah?" He replies looking up at me.

"Are you really telling me the truth, or is this just some sort of sick joke?" I asked him sounding serious to him.

"I'm not lying to you Runo. I would never lie to you, and you know it." He replies.

"Well...Tell me what you were about to say before you got taken to the chamber. Those last words that I didn't catch." I ask him.

Dan goes silent, and blushes a bit.

"I-I was going to tell you that...That...I-I love you."

I stare at Dan in shock after hearing those last words come out of his mouth.

"Yo-Yo-You what?" I asked him not sure if I heard him right.

"I love you Runo. I always have loved you since the day we first met." He tells me.

"Oh my gosh..." I say in shock.

"Please Runo, I'm telling you the truth. You gotta believe me please? I can show and prove to you that I'm not lying if you let me do something?" Dan told me.

"Like what?" I ask him.

"Come here, and I'll show you." He told me.

So I did what he asked me to do, and I brought my face as close as I could get to Dan's.

Then unexpectedly Dan forced his lips to mine, and kissed me.

Just like that he kissed me.

**Stopping here, but more's 2 come along the way**

**Sorry if u don't like this ending, but trust me**

**The next chapter will be worth it**

**I'll make sure of it**

**So please review, and a quick heads up**

**I'm thinking of a sequal, but it all depends on the next chapter**

**Tell me what u guys think and if u have any ideas please let me know**

**Thank u! :)**


	7. A New Decision

**Runo's Prince**

**A New Decision**

**Chapter 7**

_**Okay sorry 4 the wait**_

_**FYI I'll be asking everybody an important question**_

_**But that'll b put on hold until the end of this chapter**_

_**However, this chapter might b short, or it might b long**_

_**It all depends on what's I'm doing here**_

_**Well I won't keep u guys waiting, so here it is!**_

_~Picking Up From Where I Left Off & Still In Runo's POV~_

So there I was in a dungeon trying to get some answers out of Dan, but instead, he told me what he said before.

And then he told me that he loved me.

He.

Loved.

Me.

And then he kissed me from in between the bars, and I didn't know how to react to it.

On one hand his kiss was sweet and tender.

Though on the other hand, I was engaged too Hydron.

So I pushed Dan away, and shot him a dirty look.

"Dan what the hell was that?" I asked him.

"I was trying to show you how much I love you by kissing you." He told me.

"Dan I don't know what kind of sick game this is, but I'm not falling for it okay? I mean, for crying out loud I'm engaged." I told him.

"Runo I'm not kiding, and this isn't some sort of sick game." He told me.

"I'm telling you the truth. You've gotta believe me Runo, you just gotta."

"Why should I? Why should I believe anything you say or tell me?" I asked him.

"Because we've been friends since we were little, we fought in bakugan brawls, saved the world, and I've always been there for you. Why don't you understand that I'm the one who loves you? Hydron's a no good lying sack of shit who's just using you, but I would never do that to you. I would never, could never, and certianly should never do anything to hurt you Runo. Your my best friend, and I love you." Dan explained to me.

"You mean...Like a brother and sister kind of way?" I asked him because I was a little confused.

"No, no I mean like a I love, love, love you kind of way." He replied.

"Uh huh sure, okay then. Well other then telling me, and kissing me behind bars why don't you actually prove it to me?" I asked him.

"How? How am I suppose to prove it to you? I'll do anything for you Runo. Anything...Just please Runo let us out of this prison cell." Dan asked me in a begging kind of way.

"Dan you know I can't do that. If I did then Hydron would have a fit, and be very upset. Not to mension I'll get into trouble, and you guys will be trapped in here for the rest of your life." I explained to him.

"Look I don't care what happens to me alright? All I care about is getting you back home and out of this living hell hole." He told me as he clutched the bars.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let it happen. I'm sorry Dan, but this wouldn't be happening if you and the others didn't come here in the first place." I told him.

"Runo please, you've gott-"

"No Dan I'm not doing anything for you. Not anymore."

"But Ru-"

"Just, just forget it Dan. I'm going back to bed, and I suggest you do the same thing."

So I walked out of the area, and began to head back to my room.

"No, no wait Runo. Runo. Runo!" Dan cried out, but I just ignored him and walked off.

By the time I got back to my bedroom, I was more tired now then when I first woke up. So I make my way back into bed, pull the covers over me, and then I went back to sleep.

~_That Morning at 8:44 AM~_

By the time I had woken up again, it was almost 9 in the morning, but I still felt a little tired. So I decided to go back to sleep for a while longer, but I didn't sleep for long because somebody rubbed my arm, and then kissed my cheek. I snuggled in the blankets, and tried to sleep, but the rubbing and the kissing was still going on.

"Mm...Go away." I said waving my hand and then trying to go back to sleep.

But again it happened with the rubbing and the kissing, and then my face was turned and I soon felt a pair of wet and soft lips kissing my lips. When I opened my eyes, I saw Hydron above me kissing my lips, and holding my head up to keep me from falling or feeling uncomfortable. Now even though I was tired, I just went with it, and kissed him back. Once we parted, he settled me back down on my pillow and looked down smiling at me.

"Good morning my princess." Said Hydron.

"Good morning my prince." Said I with a smile.

I decided to sit up and give him a morning hug. Which he gladly accepted and did the same to me.

"Sleep well my love?" He asked me.

I let out a yawn, and then rubbed the back of my head.

"Um...It was okay, and you?" I asked him trying to avoid telling him about last night.

"Oh I slept perfectly since you were with me." He told me taking my hands into his own.

"Aw...(Giggles) Thank you." I told him giggling a bit.

Then he began to tickle me, which made me giggle some more, and laugh allot. He was tickling me so much that I fell onto the bed with him falling on top of me. I giggled some more as Hydron began to nibble on my neck, and lick it. I tried to push him off, but he was to strong, and his arms were now wrapped around my waist.

"Hydron please, this is to much." I told him.

"Mm its not to much for me." He replied.

"Please Hydron? I'm not in the mood right now. I had a long and rough night." I told him.

"Hm...What was that?" He asked me not hearing what I just said to him.

"Well...I kind of...Last night...I uh...Well I woke up early last night, and I decided to go down in the dungeon to talk to Dan abo-"

"You did what?" Hydron cried out getting off of me.

"I just wanted to talk to him. Question him about what he was talking about back in the throne room, but then he unexpectedly kissed me an-"

"He did what?" Hydron cried out again.

"_Oops." _I said to myself in my head as I covered my mouth.

Just then, I felt my arm being pulled, and I was dragged off of the bed, and now pulled close to Hydron's chest. I felt kind of scared because of how he was holding me so close to his chest, held my arm tightly, and had this angry look on his face. So while I was trying to to freak out, Hydron began to brush my cheek gently with his hand.

"Runo, you know I love you right? And you know that I don't wanna see you getting hurt by Dan right?" He told me.

"Uh huh." I said nodding my head.

"Tell me, did Dan do anything else to you last night?" He asked me.

"Just talk is all. Nothing more." I replied.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Hm..." He said thinking and pondering about this.

"Uh Hydron? Could you pleas-"

"Not now sweetie, I need to think about this." Said Hydron who then released me and walked around the bedroom.

I didn't know if I should try to talk to him again, or if I should just leave him be? Now I wasn't usually the kind of person to interupt someone unless it was important, so I just sat down on the bed, and watched Hydron pacing the room. I felt like I should talk to him, or at least make him sit down, but I didn't want to get him angry for interupting his thinking. So I just stayed where I was, and watched him pace back and forth, back and forth, and repeat this phrase for quiet sometime now.

I then turned around to look at the clock which now said 8:58 AM. It was so boring just sitting around waiting for Hydron to finally do something else other then this. I figured that I should get dressed and go down for breakfast, but then Hydron stopped pacing and turned to me.

"Runo, what do you think should happen to your friends?" He asked me.

"Well...I thought you said that you'd send them back to Earth? After all you asked me what should happen to them yesterday." I told him reminding him of what he told me.

"And that's fine with me darling. I just want you to be happy." He told me.

"I am happy Hydron. Really I am, and I just want my friends to go home." I told him.

"Is that really what you want?" He questioned me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah. That's what I really want." I replied.

He was silent for a few moments, but then spoke.

"Alright...I shall have your friends sent back to Earth in a few hours. Until then, get yourself cleaned up, and then I'll send Mylean to come and bring you down to the dinning hall for breakfast." He explained to me.

"I have to attend to something oh and wear something with a little spunk in it. Excuse me. "

And then like that he took off.

"I guess I have better get myself cleaned up and dressed?" I said to myself, and took off for the bathroom.

~_Back in the Dungeon~_

"Any luck on the escape plan yet Master Dan?" Asked Baron.

But Dan didn't say or speak a word. He was to upset, and heartbroken to even think of anything. Evan an escape plan out of here.

"Master Dan? Master Dan?" Said Baron.

"Don't bother Baron, he's been like this since we got up." Said Ace.

"Poor Dan, I've never seen him this upset before." Said Julie making a statement.

"I'm guessing losing Runo to Hydron is pretty hard on him?" Said Shun.

"No shit." Said Alice, and once again everybody looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it Alice, but right now we've got other things to worry about." Shun told her.

"Yeah, like how do we get out of here?" Asked Marucho.

Just then, the sound of footsteps came their way. It sounded like a bunch of footsteps were coming towards them in a group order. It gets the groups attention, and they all come to the bars to get a better look at who was coming. In no more then a couple of seconds, Hydron and a bunch of guards that were behind him stood in front of the cell. The gang all gave Hydron dirty looks while he just smirked with pride.

"Hello Brawlers, I trust that you're enjoying your stay?" Asked Hydron.

"What do you want you asshole?" Ace asked him.

"What, must I always want something from you brawlers?" Questioned Hydron.

"Well you obviously didn't come down here with your guards for nothing." Said Mira.

"True, so I'll tell you why I'm here." Said Hydron.

"I came here to send you all back to Earth."

"Huh?" Said the gang in confusion.

"Yes, as shocking as that sounds you will all be returning to Earth in no less then a couple of hours." Hydron told them.

"Why?" Asked Alice.

"Why? Its because Runo wants you to go back." He replied.

"Apparently she still cares for all of you, and doesn't want you to suffer here in this dungeon cell."

"So that's it? You're just sending us all to Earth?" Ace questioned Hydron.

"Uh duh..." Was Hydron's only reply.

"That's pretty much it now, and just be greatful that I don't let you rot here in this dungeon for life."

"Whatever, at least Runo's taking charge and not you, you creep." Dan finally spoke.

"Say what you like, but I'm just doing what my love suggested." Hydron told him.

"Don't call her that." Mumbled Dan.

"What's that?" Asked Hydron not hearing him.

"Runo is not your love, and she never will be your love. You don't deserve her after what you did to make her hate us so much; and just because you think that you've won that it's all over. Well it's not over, because once Runo learns the the truth then she'll come back to us, and you'll lose once again." Dan explained to him.

"Say whatever you like, but in the end, the cards have been played, the dice has been rolled, and I have claimed the winning prize." Hydron told him.

Dan just growled in anger, and tightened his grip on the metal bars in front of him.

Hydron saw this and laughed a little.

"Well enough of this. Guards! Keep an eye on them until I return." Said Hydron.

Then with that said he left the dugeon to the dinning hall.

~_Dinning Hall/Runo's POV~_

I had just entered the dining hall with Mylean after getting myself cleaned up and dressed.

Today, I wore what looked like a Chinese kimono that was short and up above my knees. Though not to much. The dress was silver with long black sleaves that went down to the bottom of the dress, it had dark grey flower prints all over it, the bottom had black fabric that was see through, and a belt which was silver with two black lines and flower prints all in the silver. As for shoes, I had on a pair of black heels with a little bow on each one. And my hair was pinned up but not like a bun. The hair was a little more free with a few bangs down in front my my face.

The two of us were soon greeted by the other Vexos who were either standing or siting at the table.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up finally." Said Lync.

"Oh grow up already Lync." Said Mylean obviously not wanting to hear any nonscence from him.

I smirked but turned my face away so that way nobody could see it.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" Mylean asked.

"Pancakes! The Prince's got an announcment to make, and had the chefs whip us up a fresh batch of pancakes." Shadow told her.

"Don't know what his announcement is, but it must be important if we're gonna get pancakes." Said Volt.

"How do you know if it's important?" I asked him.

"Because the Prince only makes pancakes whenever he has something big and important to tell all of us. Which is very likewise and hardly ever happens. Ha, ha, ha!" Explained Shadow.

"Okay..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just ignore him we all do." Mylean told me with a smirk.

I giggled a little bit when she said that.

Just then, Hydron entered the room and walked over to me.

"Hello everyone, sorry I took so long. Had to some business to take care of." He replied wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hello love."

"Hello there." I replied.

"Alright everyone, I want to tell you the announcement before we eat." Explained Hydron to the Vexos.

"Aw come on!"

'Do we really have to?"

"Quit complaining!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Enough of this! Now all of you listen, and where is Spectra and Gus?" Spoke Hydron.

Just then, in through the doors came Spectra and Gus.

_"Talk about good timing?" _I thought to myself.

"Sorry that we're late Prince Hydron. Had some business to take care of." Said Spectra.

"It's fine...Better now then later I suppose?" Said Hydron.

"Anyway, here's the news, the Resistance will be leaving New Vestroia in a couple of hours, and they will no longer be of a problem to us."

"Is that all? Come on! That was so short and lame!" Shadow complained.

"Actually Shadow Prowl, there's more to it." Said Hydron.

"With the Resistance returning to Earth, we ca-Oh...Uh Runo, I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside."

"Huh? Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Because love, this next part involves something that only the Vexos and I can talk about." He replied.

"Is this gonna take long?" I asked him.

"Depending on how long I talk for." He simply said.

"Um...Okay." I said and was escorted out of the room by Spectra.

Once I was outside of the room, I just leaned against the wall, and waited.

~_In the Dining Room/Normal POV~_

"She's outside now my Prince." Spectra told Hydron.

"Excellent, now onto the rest of my news." Said Hydron.

**Look I know this may b sudden, but I've got something importan 2 ask u guys.**

**Well I've done this b4 in a few of my other stories, but I think I'll do it again.**

**See I wanna ask u the readers on what u think should happen next.**

_**~Some Questions~**_

**What's 2 become of Dan and his friends?**

**Will Runo finally realize her true feelings 4 Dan?**

**What will Hydron's news b about?**

**Will things get better or not?**

**Does Runo learn the truth?**

**Would I do something based on that 1 episode of Family Guy when Stewie killed Louis?**

**~_Questions Over~_**

**Look I want u guys 2 decide.**

**If u have any ideas then please send in ur reviews.**

**The choice is up 2 u, and please don't b shy or hold back.**

**Thank u! :)**


	8. Notice

**Runo's Prince**

**Notice**

**Chapter 8**

_**I have something very important 2 ask all of the readers who have read this story.**_

_**As u may know (and if u don't know then I'll tell u guys right now) this story has 78 reviews.**_

_**Which is the most reviews I've gotten out of all of my other stories.**_

_**Now 1st off I would like 2 thank u guys 4 giving this story allot of reviews. :)**_

_**THANK U!**_

_**2ndly, I need 2 ask everyone a very important question.**_

_**Since I have so many reviews, and say I were 2 do a sequal, it might take a while 2 get just as many reviews as I have now.**_

_**Plus, if I did make sequal, would anybody review it as much as this story?**_

_**Although on the other hand...**_

_**I'll probably just continue with this story, though I'll need some ideas.**_

_**If anybody has any helpful hints, ideas, comments, suggestions, etc., please don't b afraid 2 send them in.**_

_**I insist it, but it's ur choice so do whatever u want kk?**_

_**That's all I've got 2 say.**_

_**Thank u 4 ur time, and keep this stuff in mind.**_

_**And please don't 4get 2 send in ur reviews, ideas, etc please.**_

_**Thanks again! :D**_


	9. Update

**Runo's Prince**

**Update**

**Chapter 9**

_**Information:**_

_**Okay here's the deal!**_

_**Since this story is 1 of my most popular stories yet...**_

_**I'm gonna keep on going with this**_

_**No sequals, I'm just gonna keep on adding more chapters until I decide on when it should end**_

_**Course unless there are any objections, then please review**_

_**Or...**_

_**If you want me 2 bring up the next chapter review still please**_

_**Thank u and that is all**_


	10. Second Thoughts

**Runo's Prince**

**Second Thoughts**

**Chapter 10**

_**Sorry 4 the long wait and overdue**_

_**Been a little busy **_

_**Don't worry though, I'll make sure 2 get this story done ASAP**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Here's Chapter 10**_

_~Review of Last Time~_

_"With the Resistance returning to Earth, we ca-Oh...Uh Runo, I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside."_

_"Huh? Why?" I asked him curiously._

_"Because love, this next part involves something that only the Vexos and I can talk about." He replied._

_"Is this gonna take long?" I asked him._

_"Depending on how long I talk for." He simply said._

_"Um...Okay." I said and was escorted out of the room by Spectra._

_Once I was outside of the room, I just leaned against the wall, and waited._

_~In the Dining Room/Normal POV~_

_"She's outside now my Prince." Spectra told Hydron._

_"Excellent, now onto the rest of my news." Said Hydron._

_~Now Continuing from There~_

"As you all may or may not be aware of, the Brawlers will be leaving for Earth today." Hydron told the Vexos.

"So what? Good riddance to them if you ask me." Said Lync.

"Yeah, what's so important about those guys that we have to talk about them?" Asked Shadow.

"There's more to it Shadow Prowl. We have to make sure that those pesky Brawlers can not ever return too Vestal again." Hydron told him.

"Here's the decision I've come to. Once the Brawlers are in the warp gate, and on the otherside, we'll have the warp gate destroied. Not just here but on Earth as well. Then the Brawlers will have no chance of ever getting back here. Ever. Again."

Once all was said and done, the room was silent.

Not a word was spoken for what felt like hours.

Until finally, Spectra spoke up and broke the silence.

"Excuse me my Prince, but with the Brawlers stuck on Earth how can we be certian that they won't return here too Vestal to rescue their friend Runo again?" Questioned Spectra.

"Ah see that's why I'm one step ahead of you Spectra." Hydron replied.

"To be sure that the Brawlers can not return here, a great ball of powerful energy will be blasted into the heart of the portal. Thus, destroying it from the inside, and therefore the portal will be permanently damaged. Making it quiet difficult to repair, or get working again. Which will keep the brawlers out of our way, and out of New Vestrioa for good. Nobody will ever get in our way again, and this world will be ours."

"Impressive." Said Spectra.

"I have to agree with Spectra. That actually is a really good plan." Agreed Mylene.

"Gotta agree with them." Said Volt.

"Yeah, this plans gonna be the _boom." _Joked Shadow who began to laugh.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, real mature Shadow." Said Mylene.

"Okay so we get rid of the Brawlers and the portal. Sounds simple enough." Said Lync.

_~Outside of the Dining Room~_

While awaiting to come/go back inside, Runo was just leaning up against the wall.

Bored.

There wasn't really much to do out in the hallway.

Sure she could have gone off, and walked around the palace, but she didn't think Hydron would like that. So she just stayed where she was until she was allowed back in.

"Hm...Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." Runo said to herself while playing with her fingers.

"How long does it take someone to talk anyway?"

As bored as she was, Runo had to keep herself occupied some how.

Leaning down against the wall, Runo sat down on the floor, and looked at the ceiling.

Just then, the door to the dining room opened, and out stepped Gus.

"Huh? Oh hey Gus." Said Runo once she took notice of him.

"Prince Hydron has requested your return now so please come with me." Gus told her.

"Sure thing." Runo replied as she got up, and followed behind Gus back into the dining room.

_~Back in the Dining Room~_

Once in the dining room, Runo walked up to Hydron while Gus walked back to Spectra.

After recieving a kiss on the cheek, Hydron apologized for taking so long. Runo said it was no trouble at all, and was glad that she didn't have to wait outside any longer. This made Hydron laugh, and then everybody sat down to have breakfast.

_~After Breakfast~_

Runo was back in her bedroom finishing up brushing her teeth, and washing her face. Once done, she went to her bed, and laid down.

"Okay I'm all washed up, but really bored again. I wish there was something here to do?" Runo said to herself.

Laying down on her stomach, legs in the air, arms down on the side.

The Vexos were off doing their usual business, and Hydron had to go do something.

"Maybe I'll just go and see what the others are doing?" Runo suggested.

But right before she was gonna leave, the doors opened and in came Spectra and Gus.

"Huh? Oh hey you guys. What are you doing here?" Asked Runo.

"The Prince has asked us to come and get you." Said Spectra.

"Okay then, what for?" She asked.

"Wouldn't say. Just said that it was a surprise." Spectra replied.

"Well I like surprises, so let's go then?" Said Runo getting up off the bed.

And with that said, Runo followed Spectra and Gus out of the room, down a couple of hallways, and right into Hydron's Throne room. Where the three of them were greeted by none other then...You guessed it, Hydron.

"Ah good Runo you're here." Said Hydron from his throne.

"Hello Hydron, I was told that you have a surprise for me." Said Runo.

"Correct. Please come over here for a second." Hydron replied.

"Okay." Said Runo walking over to him.

"Uh Spectra, Gus, thank you for getting Runo for me. You two are free to go now." Hydron told them.

"As you wish your highness." Said Spectra bowing along with Gus.

"Come Gus, we have some business to take care of anyway."

"Yes Master Spectra." Said Gus following his master out of the room.

Once the pair was gone, Hydron brought Runo's attention back to him.

"Darling, I would like you to have a look at something if you don't mind?" He asked her.

"Um okay, but what is it?" She asked him.

Pressing a few buttons on his chair, a screen revealed itself in front of them. Showing footage of the Brawlers by the transporter with a bunch of guards holding onto them. That way they couldn't escape, and even if they could there were to many guards to get past by.

"As you can see, right now this is what's taking place in the transporter room. I had asked the guards to bring your friends there because they'll be going back home to Earth very soon." Hydron told Runo.

"I asked Spectra to bring you in here because I wanted too know whether you wanted to go down there and say goodbye too your friends before they were sent through the transporter or not. The choice is yours my Princess. You may do whatever you want to do, but just know that I've given you a choice."

"I-I understand Hydron, but...but I don't think I can go down there and face my former friends. Not after the way I acted yesterday. I-I just can't do it." Runo told him with her head hung low, and her face filled with a mixture of sorrow, shame and guilt.

Seeing her look this way, Hydron put a hand underneathe her chin, and brought her face back up to look into his eyes.

"Don't feel bad my love. What happened yesterday was not your fault. You were just expressing your feelings, and letting the Brawlers know what exactually you felt. It's quiet normal so please, don't feel like you did something wrong okay? You only thing you should be upsat about is what Dan Kusso told you which caused you to get upset. If anything, he is not worth your time." Hydron explained to her.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." Said Runo with her eyes looking the other way instead of at Hydron.

"Still, I can't stop thinking about all that stuff he said to me."

"Then don't think about it. What Dan said to you the other day was nothing more then mere words of pittiness. So just forget about it." Said Hydron.

"I'll try, I really will." Runo replied.

"I know you will honey, I know you will." Said Hydron.

"Now are you absolutly certian that you do not wish to see your former friends one last time?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Runo had an answer.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

"Alright." Said Hydron nodding his head.

"Um would it be alright if I could return to my room now? Please?" Runo asked him.

"Of course." Hydron replied.

Just as she was about to leave, Hydron had this to ask from Runo.

"Before you go I must ask you something my darling."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Do you want me to send your last goodbye's to your friends?" He asked her.

Thinking about it for a moment before answering, this is what she had to say.

"Please do, but tell Dan that he should just move on and forget about me. I can't bare to tell him in person." She told him.

"I understand. I'll give him the message." Said Hydron.

"Thank you." Said Runo with a smile before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Hydron called Spectra.

"_You called my Prince?"_

"Spectra, I require your assistance."

"_Of course, what's the problem?"_

"The Resistance will be leaving for Earth momentary. I need you to do one small thing for me before hand."

"_But of course."_

_~Runo's POV~_

I had just left Hydron's Throne room, and had decided to go back too my bedroom.

There wasn't much else to do so that's what I decided on.

As I made my way back to my bedroom, I saw Mylene and Shadow walking down the hallway and heading out somewhere.

Curiousity got the best of me, and I decided to follow the pair to see where they were going. Course I had to keep my distance and follow from not to far behind but just far enough so they wouldn't hear me coming.

Keeping my distance, I watched as Mylene and Shadow headed further down the hallway. Though I still didn't know where they were going, I just kept on there tail. Eventually, they came across a door and entered the room. Leaving me to follow and sneak into the room unseen.

Quickly I ran into the room and hid behind the nearest object I could find. That being a rather large box that was off to the side. There I kneeled down, and stayed down so that no one would notice me. Then I listened and snuck my head out so that I could see what was going on. I noticed Mylene and Shadow, but then I also noticed Lync and Volt there as well. The four of them were in different parts of the room, but all talking about the same thing.

"Man I hate just waiting around while the Prince get's to go and send the Resistance back to Earth!" Shadow complained.

"Yeah, why do we have to wait around here while Hydron get's all the fun?" Asked Lync.

"Becuae you idiot's he want's to handle the Resistance on his own." Mylene told them.

"What for? We all know that he's gonna send the Resistance back to Earth, and then blow up the teleporter from the inside so that they can never get back here. So why can't we come and watch the show?" Explained Shadow.

"_Huh? Destroy the teleporter from the inside? How come I wasn't aware about this?" _Runo thought to herself.

"I've got to agree with Shadow. We should be able to witness the final farewell of the Brawlers." Said Volt.

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway because those pesky Brawlers will be out of our way soon, and then nothing will stand in our way of total domination over New Vestroia." Mylene told them.

"Yeah but what about Hydron's little Princess Runo?" Asked Lync.

"What about her?" Asked Mylene.

"Well it just occured to me that if she finds out what the Prince has really been up to then won't she try and get away or something?" Lync questioned her.

"Please, that girl's to blinded by whatever Hydron has too tell her that she won't even notice." Shadow told him.

"_To blinded b-Oh that lit-I'll take care of him later when I get him alone." _Runo thought to herself as she smirked while thinking about Shadow getting hurt.

But soon her attention was brought back to the conversation.

"Shadow, shut the fuck!" Mylene shouted at him.

"You know you should give Runo some credit with the way she stood up towards Dan Kuso the other day. Who knew she had such a fire in her what with all that anger she showed twords him."

"_Well at least Mylene is sticking up for me. It's always good to know that you can count on your friends." _Thought Runo as she listened some more in the conversation.

"Shesh, whatever Mylene. I just think that if Runo's gonna be living here on New Vestroia that from now on that we should keep a close eye on her." Shadow told her.

"Oh please, Runo's one of us now. Therefore she's someone who we can trust from now on." Mylene simply told him.

"Perhaps Mylene's right, Runo does seem to be more then capable of handling things for herself." Said Volt.

"Agreed now keep quiet and just deal with it Shadow." Said Mylene.

"Yeah and just be glad that the Princess herself isn't around or heard what you said about her." Lync told Shadow who was pouting in the corner.

"_Oh I'm not huh? Well maybe I should just pop up and surprise them?" _Runo thought to herself but then overheard Lync talking.

"And to think, none of this would be happening if Hydron had not tricked Runo into thinking nobody misses her with a bunch of fake videos."

"Agreed, but remember not a word to her about any of that. We can't have our little princess from learning the truth or else that would mean serious trouble." Said Mylene.

_"W-W-What? F-Fake videos? All this time...I-I've been tricked? Oh my god Dan was right! Hydron was using me! I-I can't believe this, I-I trusted Hydron and this is how he repays me? By lying to me, turning me against my friends, and kissing me? THAT BASTARD_!"

Well by now Runo was literally steamed and pissed off.

How could she have been so blind?

How could she turn against her own friends?

How could she say those horrible things to Dan?

How could she let Hydron make out with her?

Quickly without hesitation, Runo ran out of the room, down the hallway, and hurried to get to her friends and the transporter before it was to late.

"_I've got to stop Hydron from sending my friends back to Earth and destroying the transporter." _She thought as she ran and ran as fast as she could without stopping.

"_Oh god how could I've been so stupid? Why didn't I listen to Dan when we were along together the other night? He was telling me the truth, the entire truth, and nothing but the truth. Now all I can do is fix my mistakes and beg for forgiveness."_

While hurrying down the hallway in hopes of getting to the transporter before her friends were cast off, Runo bumped into some trouble along the way.

**Well that's it!**

**Not the end of the story, but the end, for now.?**

**So any ideas on what might happen next?**

**If so, feel free to send in your reviews, ideas, and comments please**

**Until then, stay tune for the exciting conclusion of...**

_**RUNO'S PRINCE!**_

**Thank u! :D**


	11. What Now?

**Runo's Prince**

**What Now?**

**Chapter 11**

_**Sorry 4 the long wait but u know how us writers get busy right?**_

_**Plus there was some writers block and more ideas running in my head**_

_**So now we're getting even closer to the end**_

_**Course there's going 2 b some trouble coming up and not to mension a little ass kicking with it**_

_**Now onto the story!**_

_~From where I last left everyone/Feedback on Last Chapter~_

_~Runo's POV~_

_I had just left Hydron's Throne room, and had decided to go back too my bedroom._

_There wasn't much else to do so that's what I decided on._

_As I made my way back to my bedroom, I saw Mylene and Shadow walking down the hallway and heading out somewhere._

_Curiousity got the best of me, and I decided to follow the pair to see where they were going. Course I had to keep my distance and follow from not to far behind but just far enough so they wouldn't hear me coming._

_Keeping my distance, I watched as Mylene and Shadow headed further down the hallway. Though I still didn't know where they were going, I just kept on there tail. Eventually, they came across a door and entered the room. Leaving me to follow and sneak into the room unseen._

_Quickly I ran into the room and hid behind the nearest object I could find. That being a rather large box that was off to the side. There I kneeled down, and stayed down so that no one would notice me. Then I listened and snuck my head out so that I could see what was going on. I noticed Mylene and Shadow, but then I also noticed Lync and Volt there as well. The four of them were in different parts of the room, but all talking about the same thing._

_"Man I hate just waiting around while the Prince get's to go and send the Resistance back to Earth!" Shadow complained._

_"Yeah, why do we have to wait around here while Hydron get's all the fun?" Asked Lync._

_"Becuae you idiot's he want's to handle the Resistance on his own." Mylene told them._

_"What for? We all know that he's gonna send the Resistance back to Earth, and then blow up the teleporter from the inside so that they can never get back here. So why can't we come and watch the show?" Explained Shadow._

_"Huh? Destroy the teleporter from the inside? How come I wasn't aware about this?" Runo thought to herself._

_"I've got to agree with Shadow. We should be able to witness the final farewell of the Brawlers." Said Volt._

_"Well it doesn't really matter anyway because those pesky Brawlers will be out of our way soon, and then nothing will stand in our way of total domination over New Vestroia." Mylene told them._

_"Yeah but what about Hydron's little Princess Runo?" Asked Lync._

_"What about her?" Asked Mylene._

_"Well it just occured to me that if she finds out what the Prince has really been up to then won't she try and get away or something?" Lync questioned her._

_"Please, that girl's to blinded by whatever Hydron has too tell her that she won't even notice." Shadow told him._

_"To blinded b-Oh that lit-I'll take care of him later when I get him alone." Runo thought to herself as she smirked while thinking about Shadow getting hurt._

_But soon her attention was brought back to the conversation._

_"Shadow, shut the fuck!" Mylene shouted at him._

_"You know you should give Runo some credit with the way she stood up towards Dan Kuso the other day. Who knew she had such a fire in her what with all that anger she showed twords him."_

_"Well at least Mylene is sticking up for me. It's always good to know that you can count on your friends." Thought Runo as she listened some more in the conversation._

_"Shesh, whatever Mylene. I just think that if Runo's gonna be living here on New Vestroia that from now on that we should keep a close eye on her." Shadow told her._

_"Oh please, Runo's one of us now. Therefore she's someone who we can trust from now on." Mylene simply told him._

_"Perhaps Mylene's right, Runo does seem to be more then capable of handling things for herself." Said Volt._

_"Agreed now keep quiet and just deal with it Shadow." Said Mylene._

_"Yeah and just be glad that the Princess herself isn't around or heard what you said about her." Lync told Shadow who was pouting in the corner._

_"Oh I'm not huh? Well maybe I should just pop up and surprise them?" Runo thought to herself but then overheard Lync talking again._

_"And to think, none of this would be happening if Hydron had not tricked Runo into thinking nobody misses her with a bunch of fake videos."_

_"Agreed, but remember not a word to her about any of that. We can't have our little princess from learning the truth or else that would mean serious trouble." Said Mylene._

_"W-W-What? F-Fake videos? All this time...I-I've been tricked? Oh my god Dan was right! Hydron was using me! I-I can't believe this, I-I trusted Hydron and this is how he repays me? By lying to me, turning me against my friends, and kissing me? THAT BASTARD!"_

_Well by now Runo was literally steamed and pissed off._

_How could she have been so blind?_

_How could she turn against her own friends?_

_How could she say those horrible things to Dan?_

_How could she let Hydron make out with her?_

_Quickly without hesitation, Runo ran out of the room, down the hallway, and hurried to get to her friends and the transporter before it was to late._

_"I've got to stop Hydron from sending my friends back to Earth and destroying the transporter." She thought as she ran and ran as fast as she could without stopping._

_"Oh god how could I've been so stupid? Why didn't I listen to Dan when we were along together the other night? He was telling me the truth, the entire truth, and nothing but the truth. Now all I can do is fix my mistakes and beg for forgiveness."_

_While hurrying down the hallway in hopes of getting to the transporter before her friends were cast off, Runo bumped into some trouble along the way._

_~Now I shall continue from that last sentence~_

P.S. This will still be in/from Runo's POV okay?

When I backed up to see what I had bumped into, I noticed that I had bumped into a someone not something. I had found myself in the presence of Hydron's palace guard's who were blocking the way to the transported. Being the princess, I decided to ask them to move for me so that I may proceed.

"Um excuse me but may I please get through? There's something that I need to get done right away so if you could just move then that would be great." I told the guard in front of me with a sweet smile on my face.

"Sorry your highness, but by order of Prince Hydron, nobody is allowed to come into this section of the palace until further notice." The guard told me.

"E-Excuse me?" I said in shock.

"This section of the palace is closed." He repeated to me.

"Closed, but why?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry but we were told not to give away any information to others and that you had to just wait until then." He replied.

"_Ugh...I'm never going to get to my friends at this rate what with the guards in the way. I need to somehow get past these guys before its to late, but how? They won't let me pass until futher notice thanks to Hydron. So I guess I'll have to come up with something in order to pass, but what?" _I thought to myself.

That's when I came up with an idea that just might work and get me to my friends before they're gone forever.

Turning to the guards, I put on my best smirk and took action.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good. I am Hydron's bride and soon to be wife once we're married which means that I'm in control of the place and everyone and everything that runs here. Now unless you want to get yourself demoted or fired then you'll step aside and allow me to pass by this instence!" I told him much to the guards surprise.

"B-B-But your highn-" He began before I cut him off.

"Oh don't give me that your highness crap! You are going to let me pass by right now or would you like me to take this to Hydron who will take it to his father and then take care of you buster? Now then, kindly and without question...LET ME PASS!" I told the guard.

He shuttered and got a bit spooked out by my shouting, and then hesitated before speaking again.

"Well...a-all right then. Let the Princess pass by." The guard told his men who moved out of the way for me to pass by.

"Thank you." I said sweetly before skipping down the hallway as if nothing had happened.

~_Meanwhile in the Transporter Room~_

As I said before, the Resistance were in the Transporter room being held and watched by more of Hydron's guards. Other then the Resistance, some scientists and the guards, there was nobody else in the room with them.

But soon, Hydron had entered the room with a smirk upon his face.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here." Hydron began with a smirk upon his face.

"The all mighty and powerful Resistance, standing here before me about to be sent back to Earth, and to never return to New Vestroia again."

"You can't win Hydron! No matter what you do to us we'll be back!" Dan told him.

"Oh how I enjoy your little confidence in thinking that you could ever stop me and my plans Dan Kuso. Alas though, you won't be bothering me or anybody else any time soon. Such a shame though because I was really growing fond of you Resistance, but no matter. With all of you out of the picture I can complete my plans of taking all of the bakugan and ruling New Vestroia with an iron fist." Hydron explained to the group.

"NO! I won't let you do this!" Cried out Dan with much anger in his voice.

All Hydron could do was laugh at that.

"Like I really care what you think Dan and besides it doesn't matter anymore. I've got you and your friends all trapped and what's the most important is that I've got your precious little girlfriend to rule by my side." Hydron told Dan making him really angry and pissed off right now.

"Not only that, but I also have all of your bakugan which are being kept in a secret location at this moment. Oh what a shame it is, it truely is. So I guess this would mean that you have lost Dan Kuso, and I've won."

"You haven't won yet Hydron! It's not over until the fat lady sings!" Said Dan struggling against the guards grip.

"Really, because the only fat lady I see here is you." Said Hydron mocking Dan.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dan cried out as he kicked and scream with fury.

"Ready the transporter and on my mark send them in." Said Hydron giving his order to the guards.

So the machines got started up activating the transporter behind the group.

"In a few minutes the transporter will be up and running, by then you will all be sent through the portal back to your previous destination on Earth. On the way though a device will be tossed in and go off once it reaches the heart of the portal. The device will go off and destroy the portal from the inside. Thus sending an electrical current throughout the portal stream and destroying the transporters from here and there all at the same time. Making it so none of you can ever return to New Vestroia again." Hydron explained to the Resistance who were in shock and then making arguements about how this was wrong and Hydron couldn't do that to them.

But he didn't care and just ignored their pettiful complaints. All that was important to him now was ridding the Resistance and taking over New Vestroia. However, he was soon overcome with shock once he heard the front doors to the transporter room open up and in stepped foot Runo with her hands behind her back and a simple small smile on her face.

"Runo, wh-what are you doing here? I thought I told the guards not to let anyone pass until further notice?" Said Hydron who was a little surprised and taken a back by Runo's sudden arrival.

"Oh you know me, I have my ways of making people listen and do whatever I want." She replied walking slowly towards Hydron with her smirk growing wider.

"Including...getting guards to move aside for me."

As she came up to Hydron and wrapped her arms around his neck and then put her head down on his shoulder, she looked over at Dan and sent a wink towards him. Making Dan both confused and curious.

"_What are you up to Runo?" _He thought to himself.

"Runo as much as I love seeing you, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you too leave." Hydron told her.

"Aw...but I _don't_ wanna leave." She said to him seductively.

Pulling her away so that he could look at her face, Hydron then had this to say.

"Runo I love seeing you darling, but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now."

"Oh, and why is that? If I recall, you gave me the option of either seeing my friends leave or not. Well now I wanna stay and see my friends leave." Runo told him with a pouty look on her face.

Looking upon her with a curious look on his face, but allowed it anyway if only for a short time.

"Five minutes my love, five minutes is all you'll get." Hydron said to her.

"That's fine, thank you." Runo said.

Walking up towards her former friends with a mischivious smile on her face, Runo said her goodbyes to each and everyone of her friends. Then when she came face to face with Dan, the two starred at each other for a while in silence.

"Runo I-" Dan began before Runo cut him off by putting her hand out in front of his face.

"It's alright Dan, I know you and the others ment well, but as you can see I'm perfectly _happy_ here." She told him.

"Save it Dan, there's nothing left to be said. Except..._I'm sorry._" Runo told him before turning to Hydron, walking up to him, and hugging him.

"I'm done now so you can carry on with your plans." She told Hydron.

"Alright then, ready the transporter." Hydron said.

Obaying his command, the guards and scientist's activated the transporter that soon began to glow and spark with light and electricity. The power was growing at great speed and soon it would be activated and ready to use.

"Get ready Brawlers, your time has come." Hydron told them.

"Any last words before you're thrown into the Dimensional Control Portal?"

"Actually, I have something to say." Runo said stepping foreward and surprising everyone.

"I would just like to say...HIYA!"

Before kicking Hydron right in the gut. Sending him flying backwards and into the wall.

"That's for all the lies jackass!" She cried out before turning to the guards who held onto her friends.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here!"

Fearing her little threat, the guards obayed and left the room. (But they'll be back)

Runo mumbled something under her breathe before shaking her head before turning to her fellow companions who looked rather shocked at the sudden change of attitude in Runo.

"What a girl can't speak or act out on her own?" She asked the others.

"Wow Runo, that was a side of you I've never seen before." Julie said.

"Hey a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Runo said shrugging with a satisfied look on her face.

"I don't understand, I thought Hydron had Runo under his control?" Baron said.

"Oh he did, but I eased dropped on the Vexos and learned the truth." Runo replied.

"Those guys have really got to put up better security and keep a better look out on things. Anyway, I'm sorry for all the means things I said and for not believing you when really you were telling the truth. I should have known better but I was blinded by anger and betrayal. So with a strong and heavy heart, I'm really, really sorry. I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"Hey we can never stay mad at you Runo, you're our best friend." Julie said.

"And friends don't give up on friends." Alice said.

"Especially during the toughest of times like this." Marucho said.

"We stick together as friends and brawlers." Shun said.

"It's no trouble at all." Ace said.

"Yeah, friends and brawlers to the end!" Baron said.

"We're always here for each other." Mira said.

"Thanks you guys, and Dan..." Runo began as she came up to Dan.

"Yeah Runo?" Dan asked looking deep into her eyes.

Then without warning Runo pressed her lips onto Dan's lips giving him the most passionate kiss she could give him. Which caused Dan to blush as red as a tomato and go all wide eyes like an owl. When she pulled away, Runo was smiling and Dan's legs were shaking before he collapesed onto the ground.

What are the odds of him doing just that huh? Then again what do you expect from him when he get's kissed by the girl of his dreams? Pretty soon everybody was loking down at the knocked out Dan whose face was beating red and he was sweating from the heat of the kiss.

"Okay..." Runo said looking the other way due to this ocward moment.

"Do you think now would be a good time to get out of here before Hydron wakes up or before anybody else comes in here and sees this?" Julie suggested.

"Right." Everybody agreed.

"Come on, our only way out of here is through the portal; but we need to disable the weapon that Hydon was playing to use to destroy the portal once you guys were in and out of it." Runo explained to the others.

"Then we better hurry." Mira said.

"Right!" Everybody cried out.

And so the Brawlers got straight to work on disabbling the weapon so that it wouldn't destroy the portal. Mira, Marucho and Baron worked on the computer system, Ace and Shun baracaded the door, Julie and Alice tied up the Prince and Runo tried to wake up Dan from his unconciousness.

"Dan...Dan...Dan...Wake up Dan." Runo said softly as she nugged his shoulder gently in an attempt to wake him up.

"Come on Dan, time to wake up."

Eventually she got him to wake up, but it took him a while on the count of his eyes had to regeister before he did anything else.

"Aw man what happened?" Dan asked rubbing his head.

"You fainted when I kissed you, but that's not important right now. Come on, we've got business to take care of." Runo told him as she helped him stand up onto his feet.

"Huh? Oh...Right!" Dan said once he remembered what it was.

"Come on, we have to hurry befo-"

Runo's cut short when a loud knocking/banging noise is made on the door.

"Open up! I said open up!" Came the voice of Shadow.

" Oh no, we've got trouble." Julie said.

"Quick, we've got to hurry before they get in." Dan ordered.

"We're working as fast as we can Dan, but we need a little more time." Marucho cried out as he typed away on the keyboard.

"We need to keep the Vexos busy and unaware of what we're doing until the portal's ready. We need like a distraction or something?" Dan suggested.

"I'll handel it, you guys keep going." Runo told them before answering the door by getting out quiclky to greet the Vexos.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Runo what's going on in there?" Mylene questioned.

"Nothing, why do you ask Mylene?" I asked her.

"Well just a little while ago the guards came back saying that there was trouble going on in the control room." She told me.

"Oh please those guards will say anything to get out of a job." I told her making a hand gesture at her.

"Hm...Yes I suppose that is true, but where's the Prince?" Mylene asked.

"Yeah, his royal pain should be in here." Shadow said.

"Oh Hydron, um I think he went back to his room?" I replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Mylene asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't really know that for sure because I just got here a few minutes ago, and when I came in he was gone." I explained to her.

"Fair enough, come on Shadow let's go." Mylene said.

"Aw...Why?" Shadow whined before Mylene dragged him by his ear.

The last thing I heard was the sound of Shadow groaning and complaining as he was dragged away. I sighed in relife before hurrying back inside of the control room and telling everybody that we were safe for now; and with just my luck, Marucho had finally gotten things working properly so that we could all scadadle out of here.

"Control systems activated and running at 100%. We're clear to go through the protal which will lead us back to Earth." He told everyone.

"Let's get going before..." Dan began.

"Going somewhere Brawlers?" A familiar voice said from the door.

"_Uh oh..."_ I thought when I saw...

**Sorry 4 the long overdue but here's the rest of the chapter**

**Hope u guys like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Runo's Prince**

**Winner Take All**

**Chapter 12**

_**Yeah I know it's been a while but look I'll try and hurry this chapter along so that way everybody can enjoy and review my work. So without further ado, I give u chapter 12 on 'Runo's Prince' ta da!**_

_~Last Time~_

_"I'll handel it, you guys keep going." Runo told them before answering the door by getting out quiclky to greet the Vexos._

_"Hey guys, what's up?"_

_"Runo what's going on in there?" Mylene questioned._

_"Nothing, why do you ask Mylene?" I asked her._

_"Well just a little while ago the guards came back saying that there was trouble going on in the control room." She told me._

_"Oh please those guards will say anything to get out of a job." I told her making a hand gesture at her._

_"Hm...Yes I suppose that is true, but where's the Prince?" Mylene asked._

_"Yeah, his royal pain should be in here." Shadow said._

_"Oh Hydron, um I think he went back to his room?" I replied._

_"Are you sure about that?" Mylene asked her raising an eyebrow._

_"Well I don't really know that for sure because I just got here a few minutes ago, and when I came in he was gone." I explained to her._

_"Fair enough, come on Shadow let's go." Mylene said._

_"Aw...Why?" Shadow whined before Mylene dragged him by his ear._

_The last thing I heard was the sound of Shadow groaning and complaining as he was dragged away. I sighed in relife before hurrying back inside of the control room and telling everybody that we were safe for now; and with just my luck, Marucho had finally gotten things working properly so that we could all scadadle out of here._

_"Control systems activated and running at 100%. We're clear to go through the protal which will lead us back to Earth." He told everyone._

_"Let's get going before..." Dan began._

_"Going somewhere Brawlers?" A familiar voice said from the door._

_"Uh oh..." I thought when I saw..._

_~Now Continuing from There except not from Runo's POV~_

Apparently our lucky had just ran out because the next thing I know there in the doorway was none other then Spectra and Gus.

"Well now, isn't this a surprice Gus. It would seem the Brawlers are trying to escape into the Dimensional Portal back to Earth." Spectra explained.

"It would seem so Master." Gus replied.

"Aw great, and just when we were so close." Ace complained.

"Hey Spectra how about you go bother somebody else and leave us alone? All we want to do is go back home and not have to deal with you guys right now." Dan explained to Spectra who just looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Then as if things weren't bad enough, Hydron had just woken up and was now arguing and complaining about being tied up and wanting to come out of the closet he was trapped in.

"HEY! HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He cried out kicking the door with his feet.

"I AM THE PRINCE NOW LET ME OUT!"

"Aw shit." Alice said earning another stare of shock from us.

"What, why are you guys still doing that?"

"Never mind I'll tell you later Alice." Shun replied.

"Gus go and release the Prince." Spectra said to Gus.

"Yes Master Spectra." Gus replied before walking to the closet.

"Now as for you Brawlers..." Spectra began before he snapped his fingers and in came a group of guards that took each one of us in their grasp.

"Hey, hey let us go!" Dan argued/demanded.

"Oh I don't think so Dan Kusso." Came Hydron who was now released from his bounds and the closet thanks to Gus.

"You and the rest of your little Resistance have made a fool of me and ruined my plans for the last time. Yeah I can get that you wanted to come and save Runo; but ruining my wedding and then tieing me up and locking me in the closet is pushing my buttons one to many times!"

"He's kind of scaring me a bit." Julie whispered to the gang.

"Just don't look at him and maybe we'll be fine." Baron whispered to her.

"Got it." Julie said and she and Baron closed their eyes and shook like a blender.

"Well I'm not standing for any of this nonscene any longer. By my order I'm sending you all to the farthest region of New Vestroia where you can never return to my palace again as punishment for all of your crimes." Hydron explained to us.

"However..." He began turning to me.

"Runo...Such a pettie that you had to find out the truth and then kick me against a wall. Tsk, tsk, tsk but that can be fixed _if_ you agree to marry me and never do something like this again."

Well hearing that made Runo furious and give him a stern and angry look.

"Never going to happen again! Not after all the lies and discieving. I'll never marry you!" She told him.

"Shame, but that wasn't a choice for you." He told her with an evil smirk on his face earning Runo a confused look.

"Guards, take Runo back to her room and guard it in case she tries to escape."

So the guards took the struggling Runo away.

"No, no Runo!" Dan cried out trying to save and get her back from the guards.

"Dan help me!" She cried out in tears before she disappeared from his view.

"Ugh...You bastard...How could you do this to her?" Dan asked Hydron with anger as he cried and tried to strangle Hydron with his own two hands.

All Hydron did was laugh at Dan's pathetic struggle to get him. He then told him that Dan and the other's would be kept in the dungeon until further notice. Despite Dan's attempts to escape, save Runo and strangle Hydron it was no use. He was soon thrown back in his old cell with the others and left to grieve.

"I lost her again...I-I failed to protect Runo from Hydron...Again..." Dan mumbled to himself as tears fell from his eyes.

"Aw Dan please don't cry because then I'll cry and I won't be...able t-to s-s-stop!" Julie said before breaking out into tears.

"Everybody calm down, look we've got to put our heads together and escape before we're cast off into the middle of nowhere." Mira explained to the group.

"She's right, we have to think of something." Ace agreed.

"And fast!" Marucho said.

**So...Do u think the Brawlers can escape?**

**Will Runo be forced into marriage?**

**Is New Vestroia doomed?**

**Find out in the next chater plz!**


	13. Don't Give Up

**Runo's Prince**

**Don't Give Up**

**Chapter 13**

**_~Last Time~_**

_"Well I'm not standing for any of this nonsense any longer. By my order I'm sending you all to the farthest region of New Vestroia where you can never return to my palace again as punishment for all of your crimes." Hydron explained to us._

_"However..." He began turning to me._

_"Runo...Such a petite that you had to find out the truth and then kick me against a wall. Tsk, tsk, tsk but that can be fixed if you agree to marry me and never do something like this again."_

_Well hearing that made Runo furious and give him a stern and angry look._

_"Never going to happen again! Not after all the lies and discovering. I'll never marry you!" She told him._

_"Shame, but that wasn't a choice for you." He told her with an evil smirk on his face earning Runo a confused look._

_"Guards, take Runo back to her room and guard it if she tries to escape."_

_So the guards took the struggling Runo away._

_"No, no Runo!" Dan cried out trying to save and get her back from the guards._

_"Dan help me!" She cried out in tears before she disappeared from his view._

_"Ugh...You bastard...How could you do this to her?" Dan asked Hydron with anger as he cried and tried to strangle Hydron with his own two hands._

_All Hydron did was laugh at Dan's pathetic struggle to get him. He then told him that Dan and the other's would be kept in the dungeon until further notice. Despite Dan's attempts to escape, save Runo and strangle Hydron it was no use. He was soon thrown back in his old cell with the others and left to grieve._

_"I lost her again...I-I failed to protect Runo from Hydron...Again..." Dan mumbled to himself as tears fell from his eyes._

_"Aw Dan please don't cry because then I'll cry and I won't be...able t-to s-s-stop!" Julie said before breaking out into tears._

_"Everybody calm down, look we've got to put our heads together and escape before we're cast off into the middle of nowhere." Mira explained to the group._

_"She's right, we have to think of something." Ace agreed._

_"And fast!" Marucho said._

**_~Now Onward~_**

Okay sorry 4 the overdue, I've been preoccupied with/on other things. Though on the bright side I'm getting this chapter done now and I'll fill you guys in on some other details that you asked me in the reviews u sent. Or one of you did but still you get what I'm talking about right?

Anyway...The gang's Bakugan were in their pocket's after they escaped from the dungeon the first time, but then the guards took them away. As 4 Tigres well she's been with Julie but has stayed in her ball form after Runo was captured. She was really upset over losing Runo like Dan was.

Now some of you have also asked me about the HydronXRuno and DanXRuno. Well I gotta be honest I'm one for the hero always getting the girl not the villain. I mean sure I might make the villain fall for the fair maiden, but in the end the hero always wins and saves the day. Sorry if I disappoint some of you but maybe another time and story.

And now on with the story...

Let me see...Ah yes! Well out heroes were once again in the dungeon, Runo was locked in her room and Hydron was going to end or at least get rid of the Resistance once and for all! His original plan was to send the Resistance back to Earth and destroy the transporter, but after that plan backfired he got a new idea. Cast them off too the fairest part of New Vestroia and never return again.

Pretty evil huh, and things continued to get worse from then on. Since Runo found out about the truth that Hydron was keeping from her, she to stood against him for her and her friend's freedom. Sadly, it didn't go so well and now she's being guarded from the inside and outside of her bedroom.

"Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" Runo cried out as she banged er fists against the door in anger.

"You can't keep me in here! I demand that you release me now or I'll scream like hell!"

She continued to bang on the door though she wasn't getting anywhere with doing so. She continued to do this for about another good 10 minutes before finally giving up and breaking down into tears. It wasn't because she couldn't get out but because of what had happened and what was about to happen. Runo wanted to help her friends, but she couldn't when she was on lock down.

Defeat was at hand, unless she could escape then there was no way out of here. Course after trying to kick, punch, bang and scream at the door Runo realized she wasn't getting out very easily. Apparently she wasn't get of here that easily and was going to be stuck in here until further notice.

"*sigh.* Dan...I'm so sorry. I never ment for any of this to happen." Runo said to herself.

"I was lied, tricked, deceived, and made a fool of. You really do mean allot to me Dan, but I never bothered to tell you my true feelings. I never bothered to try and take a moment or minute of your time to tell you how I really feel about you. Ever since we first met as kids I've had a small crush on you, but it took me up to now to realize that...That...I love you."

With a heavy sigh of defeat Runo hung her head down, closed her eyes, and hid her face in her arms. This was now her heavy burden to pay and her's alone for there was no escaping the hard and heavy thing known as karma for her bad deeds.

Alas cruel fate, why have you forsaken this innocent brawler with sky blue hair? Must she really pay for her wicked deeds that were brought upon her by the one who's that much like the devil himself? (In a twisted way perhaps but I'm just making it up as I go. Kind of giving it that rhyming twist and trying something new here you know?)

Any who...

Tis a heavy burden that has to be paid now; but who's to say that maybe just maybe with any luck tis burden will be lifted and freedom will come. A freedom so great that the bells of heaven will ring and a great, bright and powerful light will shine upon our heroes. Who's to really say, but you gotta keep your chin up, head held high, and a good source of hope in your heart. Good things come to good people so maybe it's not to late to undo the wrong and bring on the right, right?

Perhaps there is still a way one can escape this thing we call fate?

Perhaps all it takes is a matter of high hopes and a strong belief?

Perhaps not too much with the high hopes but still there's still a way out of this.

There always is...

But in this case is there really a ray of hope anywhere?

Is there really a way out of this mess?

Who knows, but I suppose one never really knows in this case.

Anyway things were looking mighty gloomy now for our heroes and it didn't seem like things were going to improve anytime soon. But who's to say that for sure? I mean for all we know karma might get flushed down the toilet and lady luck will shine upon our heroes.

Time was slow for Runo and what felt like hours passed by for her. All alone in her room, without a way to escape or any sound minus her breathing of course but other then that nothing could help Runo now. She had never felt more alone or horrible or sick to her stomach then now. Just the feeling of guilt in her was making her want to barf.

"I can't take much more of being trapped in here while my friends are locked up. I have to get out of here and help them, but the door's locked from the outside making it impossible to escape. Hmm...There's got to be a secret passage around here. Just like in the movies there's always another way out of here." Runo told herself as she got up and began walking around the room and began her search.

Looking top to bottom, left to right, over and under, Runo was searching everywhere she could look for a way out of this room. She didn't care if she ended up in a different room as long as she got out of this one. I mean you think Hydron would have a secret passageway on the count of his entire castle is so retro and futuristic with so many rooms and such.

"Ugh, come on there has to be a way out of here." Runo said as she tried to push a bookcase to the side only to find nothing but a plain wall once she got the job done.

Yup, nothing but disappointment happening here.

Talk about major bad luck.

Runo through a fit and screamed like a possesed woman into her pillow. She screamed, kicked her legs in the air and was acting like a complete four year old who wasn't getting what she wanted; and would keep screaming until someone finally gave her something to calm her down. The sound of her screams were that of a train's whistle or a fangirl meeting her crush.

So much disappointment and anger was going through her, and so to get it all out of her system Runo was yelling like mad into her pillow. There didn't seem to be anyway out of this room except through the door. Although it just didn't seem right that there was no secret way out of her Runo couldn't just give up that easily.

Even if things were looking down and she was loosing on hope this wasn't going to bring her down just yet.

Releasing some more screams Runo soon calmed down and came back to her sences. She took a couple deep breathes, laid on the bed and just kept the pillow on her face.

"_I have to escape from this room before I go insane. I gotta go and help my friends, they need me like I need them. Especially Dan...Oh Dan...This whole thing is my fault. If I had not been such a bitch and just listened to you when you first tried to talk to me this wouldn't be happening right now." _Runo thought to herself as a tear escaped from her eyes.

"_If I can somehow escape from it and find a way to those cells, I'll get us all out of here. That I promise you Dan, I promise you that."_

**Sorry if this is short, but I'm thinking this will be short and the next chapter will longer I promise**

**I figured get this out of the way and move on already**

**Plz commett and enjoy ty**


	14. Eureka

**Runo's Prince**

**Eureka**

**Chapter 14**

_**~Last Time~**_

_Looking top to bottom, left to right, over and under, Runo was searching everywhere she could look for a way out of this room. She didn't care if she ended up in a different room as long as she got out of this one. I mean you think Hydron would have a secret passageway on the count of his entire castle is so retro and futuristic with so many rooms and such._

_"Ugh, come on there has to be a way out of here." Runo said as she tried to push a bookcase to the side only to find nothing but a plain wall once she got the job done._

_Yup, nothing but disappointment happening here._

_Talk about major bad luck._

_Runo through a fit and screamed like a possessed woman into her pillow. She screamed, kicked her legs in the air and was acting like a complete four-year old who wasn't getting what she wanted; and would keep screaming until someone finally gave her something to calm her down. The sound of her screams were that of a train's whistle or a fangirl meeting her crush._

_So much disappointment and anger was going through her, and so to get it all out of her system Runo was yelling like mad into her pillow. There didn't seem to be anyway out of this room except through the door. Although it just didn't seem right that there was no secret way out of her Runo couldn't just give up that easily._

_Even if things were looking down and she was loosing on hope this wasn't going to bring her down just yet._

_Releasing some more screams Runo soon calmed down and came back to her senses. She took a couple deep breaths, laid on the bed and just kept the pillow on her face._

_"I have to escape from this room before I go insane. I gotta go and help my friends, they need me like I need them. Especially Dan...Oh Dan...This whole thing is my fault. If I had not been such a bitch and just listened to you when you first tried to talk to me this wouldn't be happening right now." Runo thought to herself as a tear escaped from her eyes._

_"If I can somehow escape from it and find a way to those cells, I'll get us all out of here. That I promise you Dan, I promise you that."_

**~Now Continuing from There~**

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Went the grandfather clock in the left hand corner.

Time was slow in this room or so Runo thought as she just laid in the place she left herself in. All of that anger and frustration that she released just now made her body feel weak. She couldn't move anything, not even a finger which shows how weak she is right now. All she could do was breathe and move her eyes around the room looking around.

_"There really is no escape from here is there?" _Runo thought to herself.

"_I'm a prisoner to the prince and a pawn to his plans. It's because of me that my friends are here and in a prison cell right now. They don't deserve this punishment and I can't let them suffer like this. I have to somehow help them out and we all have to escape for home. I can't give up, I have to keep trying."_

Using whatever amount of strength she had left in her body, Runo worked her way up into a sitting position and onto her feet. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to stop until she got it done. Friends were more important then some of the pain Runo felt in her body now.

It's a sacrifice that must be made.

"Got to keep going and find a way out." Runo said to herself as she got right back to work.

Round two of the search went down with doing the same things before. Now I won't get into all those boring things that Runo already did before during her search, but I will tell you that she double checked in places she looked before, but sadly she wasn't finding much. This was sending her back to square one of having nothing to help her escape.

"Ugh...Its pointless, I've searched all over this room top to bottom twice and there's no way of getting out of here. Got to think, based on all those movies I've watched the secret path is always in the one place no one would suspect it. Hm...The only places I haven't checked is under the rug and bed." Runo explained to herself.

Bending down onto her knees, Runo pulled the rug to the side finding a large square hatch that was locked. Kind of one from a movie, uh sci-fi I suppose would be a good example. Now like every door, there is a way to open it. Just have to find a button since there's no doorknob cause...Well you know right? And what luck that the button to open the door would be...Not next to the door like Runo thought it would be.

*Cricket Chirping*

"Okay...No door opener, now what?" Runo asked herself thinking of a solution.

The only way to open the secret door would be to find the button for it. Now to find the button was going to be yet another challenge for Runo seeing as though the button wasn't where she hoped it would be.

"Got to find that button and get out." She said and began another crazy search.

Believe me this was not an easy job soft her. Like where is one going to find a button to/for a secret door when that person has already looked everywhere there is in the room? Oh yes, this should be as easy as finding a needle in the haystack.

But maybe, maybe there was more to this button search then Runo thought there was? Maybe the reason she couldn't find the button was because the button was hidden within the walls? Yeah it can happen just like in the movies and such it could happen. The only thing to do now was to find where in the wall a button could hide. She began to feel around the walls for something that might trigger something and show the button.

"There must be something around here that will show me the button to get out of this prison?" Runo wondered and kept feeling around.

After a good 10 minutes passed, Runo had yet to find anything. At this rate finding that button was going to be impossible as finding the right kind of dress for the prom. There must have been one place she had not checked yet? Behind the lamp, or maybe behind the bed? Yes the bed, that had yet to be checked by Runo. Heading over, she used her strength to push the bed foreward and found something that made her face just spark up with light.

_The Button~_

Oh sweet marmalay the button was there right there behind the bed. So much excitement was going throughout Runo's body like a huge spark of light that had life into it as it moved and flowed with the wind. Without hesitation she pushed that button and ha, ha, ha that trapped door down there on the floor opened up for her.

"Yes! Finally! I'm out of here!" Runo cried out as she ran up and jumped through the hole and slide down the slide at high speed like at a water park.

Feel the cool breeze hitting your face as you go down and make those left and right turns at 50 mph. No water helping you, just the smooth metal that was giving you that boast and speed to the end.

**Now what do you suppose will be at the end of this tunnel slide?**

**Does Runo have a plan to save her friends?**

**Is there any chance of escape for our heroes?**

**Read and wait 2 see plz~**


	15. Getting Out

**Runo's Prince**

**Getting Out**

**Chapter 15**

_**~The Slide~**_

Recall of last time, Runo had found an escape route from her bedroom to who knows where. At the moment she's sliding down this slide towards the exit that'll take her somewhere that's not where she was before.

Down the slide she went at full speed ahead. There was no stopping this crazy ride until the very end. Indeed it was fun, but still kind of crazy for this slide was lasting what felt like hours to Runo. Was there even an end to this slide or was it a never ending lifetime of sliding side to side and all around? No, no, no, no that simply wasn't going to cut it here. There had to be an end at some point right?

I mean what's the point of having a secret hatch slide if there was no exit to it? Well there wouldn't be much of a point having on now would there be? Exactually, now this slide is sure to end, but when it'll end is unknown. Could be a few more minutes, or it could be up to an hour? Either way the point was that it was going to end sooner or later.

Luckily, it ended sooner then later.

Before Runo knew it, there was a tall metal door that was opening up as she got closer. A smile spread across her face as she slide right on through that door which closed behind her once she was through. Ah the sweet taste of reliefe of the end of that slide at long last. Getting up onto her feet and stretching, Runo moved her body before looking around. Her surroundings looked like she was in a room, but what kind of room was it? It was a little dark, but there was a small light flickering and moving side to side on the ceiling. From the looks of the place from what the light picked up, it looked like a storage closet.

"A storage closet? A storage closet?! All that sliding for a stupid storage closet?! Ugh, I don't believe it!" Runo cried out in anger to no one in particular.

Well how else was she suppose to react? After all that sliding and ending up in this lame old storage closet, you're expected to see her react like so right? I'm sure you are because wouldn't anyone be anger when they came to this disappointment after a long ride down a secret slide?

With a heavy sigh of disappointment, Runo sat down on a box and put her head in her hands. She had to try and calm down before planning her next move. What she had to do was find her way to the dungeon without being discovered and rescue her friends.

If she wasn't to late that is.

Taking a few deep breathe and then closing her eyes to gather her thoughts up. What she really needed right now was some music and the feel of a cool breeze hitting her skin as she leaned against a tree and just doze off into slumber. Oh what Runo wouldn't give for those good old days again, but her dreaming would have to wait until she got her friends and escaped to earth.

"Come on Runo, you have to keep going. Forget that you're in a storage closet and focus and finding your way to the dungeon." She told herself, getting up and walking to the door that showed in the light.

Up she walked to and through the atomatic mechanical side open door. Once through, Runo took a moment to get her head together before she got a good look around and realized this place was familiar. Turns out that whole slide ride wasn't a waste of time after all. It not only lead her down into a storage closet, but that storage closet was apart of the dungeon area.

"Unbelieveable...I should have looked outside of that closet before I got so worked up." Runo told herself shaking her head and banging her head against the wall.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Went the sound of her head hitting the wall.

She did this for about a minute before finally stopping. Mostly because it was hurting her head, but she had to focus now. Being in the dungeon meant that she could release the others and then find the teleportaion chapbers and use it to teleport back home.

Simple enogh if you think about it, but there's still the problem with getting past Hydron's guards and Vexos. But that could wait because they didn't know and for all Hydron knew, Runo was still locked up in her bedroom. This is good and therefore it's time to take advantage of this moment.

Down the dungeon hall Runo went to where the prison cells were. Once there, she grabbed the keys that were hanging on the rack to her right once she came out of the hallway frameway. She went to the cell her friends were being kept in and surprised them all with her arrival. They were all surprised and shocked to see her, especially Dan.

When he saw Runo he was asking her non-stop on how she escaped, and got down here?

Runo told him and everyone that she found a secret door and used it to get to them. They were pretty impressed by Runo's quick thinking and actions and glad that she was here for them now.

Unlocking the door, our heroes were free from their cell. They all hugged Runo and thanked her again before Dan pointed out how they had to get out of here before Runo was discovered missing and Hydron sent the guards and Vexos out to stop them. Agreeing, they all stayed as a group and ran out of the dungeon and made their way to the teleportation chamber.

**Well it looks like things are looking up for our heroes.**

**But 4 how long?**

**Stay tune and find out in the next chapter**


	16. Getting Out Pt 2

**Runo's Prince**

**Getting Out Pt. 2**

**Chapter 16**

_~Previously~_

_Down the dungeon hall Runo went to where the prison cells were. Once there, she grabbed the keys that were hanging on the rack to her right once she came out of the hallway frame way. She went to the cell her friends were being kept in and surprised them all with her arrival. They were all surprised and shocked to see her, especially Dan._

_When he saw Runo he was asking her non-stop on how she escaped, and got down here?_

_Runo told him and everyone that she found a secret door and used it to get to them. They were pretty impressed by Runo's quick thinking and actions and glad that she was here for them now._

_Unlocking the door, our heroes were free from their cell. They all hugged Runo and thanked her again before Dan pointed out how they had to get out of here before Runo was discovered missing and Hydron sent the guards and Vexos out to stop them. Agreeing, they all stayed as a group and ran out of the dungeon and made their way to the teleportation chamber._

_~Now Contnuing from there~_

So now the race to get back home was both serious and important. Worrying about the guards, Vexos and Hydron wasn't, but keeping their guard up was. One wrong slip and it's back to the lonely stoner with them, or worse. Rather then think about that, thinking about getting back home was the most important and the main goal on their minds. Nothing was going to stop them, as long as they were careful.

"Okay so we just have to sneak to the control room then get the teleported running." Dan told everyone.

"We'll have to work and act fast. Just stick to the walls and move."

So I don't think I have to bore you all with the details of our heroes sneaky escape route.

It's pretty simple about how they got through and I'm sure you guys can see it happening right? If not then think of the scene as our heroes being ninja's escaping from an impirial castle. Oh and picture it at night and all is silent and calm in the air. Now picture them doing these cool jumping and rolling moves all around.

Oh yeah, now that's what I call a scene to picture!

Just imagine all of this and keep doing so as they approach this giant door that's the passageway to getting inside. Sneaking in swiftly, they finally reached the teleportation room and their ticket out of this prison.

There was just the matter of working the control pannel but that wasn't a problem for Marucho, Alice, Mira, Ace and Baron. They got those computers and control pannel's up and running within minutes.

"Okay, the program for the teleportation is running. It'll only take a few minutes to come online and then we can broadcast the communication access from here back to earth which will ready the teleporter and take us home." Marucho explained.

"Better lock the door just in case." Ace suggested.

"I've got it Ace!" Baron said hitting the lock button at hugs locking the main entrance door to this room.

No interruptions equals no worries or problems for our heroes.

Of course it could go down like that, or something else could happen.

The important thing is that nobody says this sentence.

'_Nothing else could go wrong.'_ or something like that.

**Beware!**

Luckily, nobody had said that just that, but it could happen and then all hell will break lose and trouble will pop up. Though the work on the teleportation was more important and the main concern so it didn't seem like anybody was going to say that.

Now with the doors locked and the teleporter functioning, it would be only a few minutes before they were good to go. Now all that's left is to just wait for the moment of triumph.

Simple right?

**WRONG!**

_It's never that simple..._

_Oh no, no it's never that simple at all._

_For you see even if they don't say that sentence something will go wrong._

_A villan never gives up that easily._

_A hero won't admit defeat easily._

_Oh it's just never that easy for anyone._

Just then, the sound of banging on the door filled the room and everyone froze in place. Somebody had found them and wanted in, but who exactually was out there? A guard, Vexos, or perhaps the Prince himself? Whoever it was, they kept on knocking at the door.

Nobody spoke when the first knock occured, but then whispers where made over who might be outside and what they should do? They couldn't let anyone in the palace know they were working in here or it would ruin the whole operation of getting home.

Then it dawned on our heroes that even though Baron locked the door there was still a chance of it being over-ride and the door opening up. Quickly Alice got to the computer, typed in some numbers and put the door on mega lock down just to be safe.

"We haven't got much time, we have to hurry." Alice told them.

"She's right come on everyone." Dan said.

And so focus and work were all put into the mission home. As long as everyting stayed on track our heroes would be alright. However, that knocking noice wouldn't stop and just kept going. Getting louder and louder with each bang. Oh whoever was out there wanted in and they wanted in now before things got really ugly.

Gotta work faster oh they had to speed things up right away. Though with how big the computers and machines were, it would take time. Yet time was not on our heroes side right now. Especially when a guard or Vexos could be outside of the room wanting in at this very second.

"How much longer until we can get out of here?" Dan asked.

"According to my calculations, we've got exactually 7 minutes to go until we're at full power." Marucho replied.

"Aw man, that's not enough time. We need to get out of here now before Hydron's goons get in here and we're all locked up in the dungeon forever." Dan explained.

"We're giving it all we've got Master Dan." Baron said.

"We need to speed up the process." Ace said.

"We'll see what we can do. Maybe with a code we can speed it up?" Alice said.

"Do whatever you can, just please hurry." Dan said.

**What do you guys think?**

**Will our heroes escape?**

**Who could it be knocking at the door?**

**Is it bad?**

**I don't know anymore~**

**Sorry this song was in my head so yeah...**

**Anyway read, review and enjoy thank you~**


	17. Getting Out Pt 3

**Runo's Prince**

**Getting Out Pt. 3**

**Chapter 17**

_~Previously~_

_Just then, the sound of banging on the door filled the room and everyone froze in place. Somebody had found them and wanted in, but who exactually was out there? A guard, Vexos, or perhaps the Prince himself? Whoever it was, they kept on knocking at the door._

_Nobody spoke when the first knock occured, but then whispers where made over who might be outside and what they should do? They couldn't let anyone in the palace know they were working in here or it would ruin the whole operation of getting home._

_Then it dawned on our heroes that even though Baron locked the door there was still a chance of it being over-ride and the door opening up. Quickly Alice got to the computer, typed in some numbers and put the door on mega lock down just to be safe._

_"We haven't got much time, we have to hurry." Alice told them._

_"She's right come on everyone." Dan said._

_And so focus and work were all put into the mission home. As long as everyting stayed on track our heroes would be alright. However, that knocking noice wouldn't stop and just kept going. Getting louder and louder with each bang. Oh whoever was out there wanted in and they wanted in now before things got really ugly._

_Gotta work faster oh they had to speed things up right away. Though with how big the computers and machines were, it would take time. Yet time was not on our heroes side right now. Especially when a guard or Vexos could be outside of the room wanting in at this very second._

_"How much longer until we can get out of here?" Dan asked._

_"According to my calculations, we've got exactually 7 minutes to go until we're at full power." Marucho replied._

_"Aw man, that's not enough time. We need to get out of here now before Hydron's goons get in here and we're all locked up in the dungeon forever." Dan explained._

_"We're giving it all we've got Master Dan." Baron said._

_"We need to speed up the process." Ace said._

_"We'll see what we can do. Maybe with a code we can speed it up?" Alice said._

_"Do whatever you can, just please hurry." Dan said._

_~Now Continuing from there~_

Door banging.

Keyboard clicking.

Sweat forming.

Time was not of the essence.

There wasn't much time before the transporter was active, but company was a knocking at the front door.

Our heroes were doing all they could right now, but you can't rush computers.

A machine has to take time to work, and a person takes time to work as well.

Though they're both two different things and one of those things wanted to get down to business now.

"Open this door right now!"

"We know you're in there so open up!"

Voices.

Angry, serious voices were calling out from the other side.

Demanding that they be allowed access inside.

But enough about that stuff, and more on our heroes.

So as I made it clear they were hurrying up the portal to Earth, door locked, and people outside were trying to break in an entry. Basically your typical time not on your side and the bad guys trying to break in. You seen the movies and TV shows so you know what I'm talking about.

Maybe if the computer was working a little faster then maybe they could get the hell out of there; but no...No the computer's got to be slow and take what feels like forever just to get up and running which is really annoying. I bet even Marucho can't stand this and his computers are probably faster then these here.

I mean really what's up with that?!

Vestos technology should be allot faster then our technology on Earth yet where's the speed? Are these people that stupid that they can't have a working master computer? Honestly, hello we're not living in the stone age anymore so get an upgrade already.

But wait!

While typing away on the computer to try and find a way to speed up the process; Marucho discovered something very interesting that could be the answer to why the computer's been moving slow as a snail.

Apparently, someone had put in a special little secret file that contained a virus to make the computer run slowly by any means necessary unless the correct access code to stop it was put in. Well, this wasn't anything Marucho couldn't handle and so the challenge was accepted and the typing began.

All focus and brain power was being put into this for if he could break the virus, he could get the computer at full power and get that portal going. Nothing he couldn't handle or hasn't handled before so no big deal. Therefore this wouldn't take more then a minute or less to solve. He notified the others making them gather around to watch him crack it.

As he was cheered on, those on the other side of the room called out that they would be coming in soon. Luckily, Marucho got the computer running at full speed and presto appeared a huge blue portal before them.

"Yes! Way to go Marucho!" Dan cried out.

They could now finally escape from New Vestroia and go home, however...

Their victory was cut short when the portal disappeared immediately and the door opened up. Allowing access for the guards, Vestals and Hydron to enter the room and surround our heroes.

"So, thought you could escape me did you? Well unfortunately for all of you, I planned ahead for when this would happen and I had a special remote made to activate and deactivate the portal to your world. Now you can't get back unless I activate it." Hydron explained sounding victorious.

"Ah such a shame...Looks like it's back to the dungeon with you all."

"Your dungeon isn't going to hold us in forever Hydron. We'll get out again and we will escape from you and your palace." Dan told him sounding serious and positive.

"Sure you are, but it won't be that easy. Guards will be watching you 24/7 until tomorrow when you'll all be sent to the deepest part of space. Your bakugan will remain here and become my statues." Hydron explained.

"You can't do that!" Dan cried out.

"I can and I will. Now as for you Runo..." Hydron began and pulled Runo out of the crowd.

"You'll be taken care of personally later."

"Ugh, ugh no let me go!" Runo cried out trying to get free.

"Tough luck sweetheart because you're not going anywhere ever again." Hydron said dragging her out.

As he left the room, his last words/orders were to lock up our heroes in the dungeon and have the place guarded until tomorrow.

It looked as thought this was the end for our heroes and Runo.

**So not bad?**

**Getting really interesting**

**Tension's heating up and danger's coming**

**So what'll happen next?**

**Wait until the next chapter to find out and leave reviews plz**


	18. The End?

**Runo's Prince**

**The End?**

**Chapter 18**

_~Previously~_

_As he was cheered on, those on the other side of the room called out that they would be coming in soon. Luckily, Marucho got the computer running at full speed and presto appeared a huge blue portal before them._

_"Yes! Way to go Marucho!" Dan cried out._

_They could now finally escape from New Vestroia and go home, however..._

_Their victory was cut short when the portal disappeared immediately and the door opened up. Allowing access for the guards, Vestals and Hydron to enter the room and surround our heroes._

_"So, thought you could escape me did you? Well unfortunately for all of you, I planned ahead for when this would happen and I had a special remote made to activate and deactivate the portal to your world. Now you can't get back unless I activate it." Hydron explained sounding victorious._

_"Ah such a shame...Looks like it's back to the dungeon with you all."_

_"Your dungeon isn't going to hold us in forever Hydron. We'll get out again and we will escape from you and your palace." Dan told him sounding serious and positive._

_"Sure you are, but it won't be that easy. Guards will be watching you 24/7 until tomorrow when you'll all be sent to the deepest part of space. Your bakugan will remain here and become my statues." Hydron explained._

_"You can't do that!" Dan cried out._

_"I can and I will. Now as for you Runo..." Hydron began and pulled Runo out of the crowd._

_"You'll be taken care of personally later."_

_"Ugh, ugh no let me go!" Runo cried out trying to get free._

_"Tough luck sweetheart because you're not going anywhere ever again." Hydron said dragging her out._

_As he left the room, his last words/orders were to lock up our heroes in the dungeon and have the place guarded until tomorrow._

_It looked as though this was the end for our heroes and Runo._

~_Now on with our Story~_

Defeat.

Failure.

Anger.

Sorrow.

How did this all happen to our heroes?

How did these emotions all build up?

How did Hydronic out smart them?

So many questions and yet there wasn't much of an answer for any of them. There wasn't much anyone could do now what with being locked up and guarded 24/7 in the dungeon.

All hope really did seem to be long gone. What more could be said? The joy and hopes of returning home were long gone and Dan's chances with getting back together with Runo were also long gone.

It's truly sad isn't it?

Cast away in darkness and forever sealed in a cage the feeling of happiness and victory had vanished like smoke in the air.

Funny how allot of things can change in just a short amount of time and a few days. Don't suppose things could get much worse then they already are Huh? Well it turns out they can.

See Hydron paid our heroes a little visit having decided on their fate. The decision was that tomorrow at dawn they would be sent through the transporter and to the far side of space.

How evil is that?!

He's literally sending them to their doom here!

Death in space ain't that a way to go?

It's dark, deadly, scary, dangerous and cold.

What better way to dispose of our heroes then in deep space? You have to give credit to Hydron for that idea, and you should have seen the shock on their faces when he told them that. Trust me, they were pretty shocked hearing that.

And as for Runo, well she would stay here in New Vestroia and become Hydron's bride. Whether she liked it or not she was going to be his bride even if he had to use force. Which would probably be what he does to her and/or maybe even worse.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

Oh it's to horrible to even think about!

He's a mad man!

A mad man!

He clearly doesn't care about other people or their feelings. Which is pretty much a big no shit there, but still. As long as he gets what he wants and eliminates his enemies he doesn't give a dame about anything else. Man can you say jerk or what? Yet he had the upper hand and as long as everything went the way he wanted it, Hydron had no other worries.

That's really all any no every villain cares about, themselves. That and what I just said in the last paragraph of course, but enough about Prince ass, let's talk about Runo.

Now as you know she tried to escape with her friends after discovering the truth from some not so quiet Vexos. Course they didn't know she was listening because she was being sneaky but we all know that. We also know that the escape plan did not go so well due to certain problems.

Talk about a bucket full of rotten luck.

Still it was a good thing Runo learned the truth otherwise she'd still be leaving in a world of lipsand deception. It's a shame that she's now in a tough jam like her friends, but she'll probably get a brutal punishment as bad as going into space.

Now that's a truck load of bad luck right there.

I guess this really is curtains for our heroes?

**Please read and review?**

**I know this isn't much but it's got strong words right?**

**The next one will be better I promise**


End file.
